A Father's Love
by trabeck
Summary: Squall finds out who his father is and how much a father can love his son. Yaoi and incest! No likey, no read!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We do not own Squall, Laguna or any of the other Final Fantasy VIII characters. They are owned by _Square Enix. And we make no profit from writing this!_

~Here's our new story! It's incest so it you don't like that then turn back!

Laguna never knew he had a son until he heard further from Ellone. He found out, in fact, that his son, Squall Leonhart, was a mercenary from Balamb Garden. Squall is a top-ranked SeeD member, and Laguna was waiting for the perfect chance to meet his estranged son. He found the perfect opportunity and hired Squall's group to infiltrate the Lunatic Pandora. Laguna grew nervous as the hours ticked by, growing ever closer to meeting his son. He stares out into Esthar from his window to gather the strength needed to meet his son just outside his door.

Laguna: *Fiddles out with the wedding band, nervous about meeting his only son.* (I wonder what he looks like, act like.. Ellone didn't tell me much about him! I must memorize everything about him so I can write it down!)

Squall: *He looms at the door with his arms crossed.* (I wasn't brought here just to stand around...What's taking so long?)

Laguna: *Signals for Kiros to open the door, moves his hands to his sides as he takes in a deep breath.* (I'm going to see him..I'm gonna meet my son!)

Squall: *He walks calmly through the open door. His lips part as he recognizes the man sitting across from him as the man from his flashbacks.* (What...? This must be a coincidence...) *He sits across from the man known as President Loire.*

Laguna: *His eyes so wide at the sight of his son, quickly hides with a smile.* Squall, I am glad you decided to come and meet me! (Oh my god! That's my son? He's..ow! The damn leg cramps are starting! But why?! He's not a beautiful women, he's my son! I must hide it..)

Squall: *He glances down as he hears President Loire shift in his seat across the table.* What is the strategy, President Loire?

Laguna: Strategy? What do you mean? I have none that I know of...Well, I have been thinking of a ways to get Ward back for taking my notebook with all my articles but I haven't chosen which one yet..

Squall: *He stares at the ceiling as he lets the President ramble on, not caring about what he's saying unless it involves battle.* (He talks too much.)

Laguna: (Crap, I'm talking to much again! Why does he do this to me?) Squall? Sorry, I get got off topic! Now, to why I asked you to come. *Leans back in his chair.* Why do you think you're here?\

Squall: *He glances at the president then back at the ceiling.* To infiltrate the Lunatic Pandora...

Laguna: *Sighs.* Well, there is that. But I had another reason for having you here.. (How should I tell him? Just out right?)

Squall: Another reason? Tell me quickly so I can tell my men.

Laguna: Well, this isn't really something for them. Unless you want to tell them! *Takes a deep breath.* Your mother was Raine, right?

Squall: What about her? It's none of your business.

Laguna: It is, since she is...was my wife.. *His eyes sadden a bit, touches his wedding ring.*

Squall: I don't have time for this. I never had a mother or a father.

Laguna: Yes, you do. They're not going to attack till I say so. You have plenty of time to sit here in my office! *Lean up, resting his elbows on the desk.* Because she passed, but you do have a Father Squall.. *Gives a soft smile.*

Squall: *He leans away from the table.* My father died too. Now, enough about my personal life.

Laguna: Where did you hear that from? As far as I know, your father's alive! (He's moving away from me.. I need to be gentle!) I...am your Father, Squall.. You are mine and Raine only child.

Squall: You? *He huffs sharply and looks away from the President.* My real father is dead... I would rather remember him as a soldier who died for a cause, not a coward.

Laguna: Yes me! Who else? She was my wife.. And I am sorry for all that has happened to you.. But I didn't even know about you till a few days ago when Ellone told me.. She didn't tell me when I had to leave, or I would of came and gotten you! I would never abandon my son..

Squall: It doesn't matter...I don't need a father. I've taken care of myself for seventeen years

Laguna: *His eyes sadden at Squall's words, hides it the best he can.* Everyone need a Father..Please, I want to get to know my son.. You..You are all I have left of her and our love.. I can try and make up for the lost years, it kills me that I couldn't be with you while you were growing up.. You would of been a Prince!

Squall: A...what? *He continues to ignore the President, crossing his arms.*

Laguna: A prince! You are my son, I would ofgiving you the best of everything.. Your mother and I would talk about what we'd do with our kids! We had so many plans..

Squall: I was not sent here for a family reunion. I was sent here to complete a mission.

Laguna: Yes, but till it happens we can talk. Please, just talk to me and look me in the eye.. It shows distrust if you don't..

Squall: I don't trust anyone but myself.

Laguna: That's not a way to live, son.. You must have at least one person you can trust! Please, just look into my eyes once.. Unless your to scared too! (Maybe that will get him! No one likes their pride insulted!)

Squall: *He glances at the President.* Don't call me son. *He looks past Mr. Loire at the view of Esthar through the large window.*

Laguna: I am your Father, Squall. You can't denine it, do a blood test if you need too! *Stands up and moves over stand beside Squall.* Beautiful, isn't it? I would dream of looking out it with your Mother, not that she'd let us stay here. She loved Winhill to much!

Squall: I said I didn't come here to talk about my past. *He stands up from his seat and turns to leave the room.*

Laguna: Squall, please... Don't leave! We don't have to talk about it anymore we..um..we can talk about...Oh!! What do you like to read? DO you write any?

Squall: No, I fight. Now, let me leave... We can talk about strategy tomorrow.

Laguna: I fight too, but I avoid it when I can.. *Sighs, looks down.* I'm not keeping you here, Squall. I just hoped you'd like to stay and get to know me..

Squall: You thought wrong. *He walks out of the room.*

Laguna: *Sinks to the ground, playing with the ring. They only comfort he has.* (My son hates me! This hurts so bad, Why Raine? Why didn't you tell me we had a child! I should of know, maybe he wouldn't be so cold.)

Kiros: *He peeks his head into the room and walks in when he sees Laguna upset.* Give him some time...He resembles Raine, don't you think?

Laguna: No, he hates me..Yyou didn't see the look he gave me..And why would he want to know me, I wasn't there for him his whole life, when a boy needs a father I wasn't there! *Grips his ring tightly.* Hhe does, so much.. I look at him and I can she her looking back at me.. Why didn't she tell me?

Kiros: It must be a shock for him...He didn't know you ever existed. He's still young and in denial.

Laguna: I know.. But I didn't know him either, hell, I didn't even nnow Raine died.. I thought she was still waiting for me! I lost my wife aand my only child hates me!

Kiros: You should invite him for dinner tomorrow. No fighter can resist a good meal.

Laguna: True..But what if he doesn't come? I just wanted him to look at me and he couldn't even do that..

Kiros: I saw how he acted before he came in here. It appears that is how he normally acts.

Laguna: That's what makes it hurt even worse! I could of stoped it, iif..if I just left and went to see her once I could of saved him!

Kiros: You don't know that for sure...You could have raised him, and Squall could have still ended up the way he is now.

Laguna: No,I wwould of made sure he was raised good! In a loving house and have everything he wanted!

Kiros: Yes, but look at how strong he is now...

Laguna: He is strong, isn't he? I bet he could take on Ward!

Kiros: I'm sure he could. Give it a rest for today. Meet me at our usual spot, and I'll take you out for drinks.

Laguna: Drinks? Yes! Oh, want to try that new place that opened? *Gets up and moves to the couch in his office.*

Kiros: I've been wanting to try it. Like I said, meet me at our spot, and I can take you. *He smiles and exits the room.*

Laguna: *Sighs and lays down on the couch, holding a pillow over his face. A tear falls.* (He looks so much like Raine.. Maybe that's why he gives me the cramps?!)

~A few hours later~

Squall: *He quietly enters his room and removes his leather jacket, folds it, and neatly places it in a drawer. He looks up and notices Zell drunkenly passed out on the only bed in his boxers. Zell's body takes up the entire length of the bed, laying across it as he drools and snores loudly. Squall then notices beer cans, ice cubes and cups strewn across the floor.* At least Selphie cleans up after herself... *He takes off his shirt and puts it away before he begins to clean up the trash from the floor.*

Zell: Ugg..no..no take fluffy Silfer! *Mutters in his sleep, flops over on his belly*

Squall: Move. *He moves Zell so he doesn't take up the entire bed.*

Zell: uhhwhhh! *Falls to the floor, groans in pain.* Ffuck..Damn you, Ssqa..Squall! *Climbs back up onto the bed, letting out a loud belch.*

Squall: I'm not helping you up. *He continues to pick the trash up from the floor.*

Zell: Yyou should! I would..Huh? *Flops onto the bed, knocking a few beer cans off it.* Where wwere you?

Squall: I had a meeting with the President, remember?

Zell: Oh.. I..I remember him! He.. is cool! *Burps again, scrunches his nose up at the smell.*

Squall: Sure... *He says sharply as he throws away the beer cans.*

Zell: What's wrong? You're more Ssqually then normal? Meetin' go bad?

Squall: No, it went great. *He says sarcastically to end the conversation.*

Zell: *Cocks his head at him.* No, it didn't! Yyou would be happy Squally then, you're stick up ass Squally now!

Squall: Leave it alone, Zell. *He throws away all of the trash and walks into the bathroom to wash his face.*

Zell: You never get better if you don't talk! Tthat stick needs out, Squall! *Tries to pull the blanket over him but fails.*

Squall: *He ignores Zell and continues to wash his face.*

Zell: You there, man? Hello? Squall!

Squall: ....... *He keeps ignoring Zell as he washes his face and uses a towel to dry himself.*

Laguna: (I'm hungry, maybe that will help me feel better.. Wait, what's that? Iit's Squall! He..he looks good! Ohno, the cramps!) *Quickly runs back to hide behind a wall, but the cramps cause him to trip and fall.*

Squall: *He looks up when he hears a loud noise. He sighs when he looks through the semi-sheer glass and metal room into the hallway and sees no one.*

Zell: Wwhat was that?! Are we under attack? I need..ug, I need a clean pair of pants!

Laguna: (Damn, that was close! I don't want him to think I'm stalking him! Then he'd never trust me!)

Squall: It's nothing, Zell. *He closes the door to the bathroom and he begins to remove his pants.*

Zell: Good, cause I have no clean pants.. *Grabs a pillow and puts it over his head.* Lights are evil...

Laguna: *Gets up and looks to see if Squall is still there, when he isn't he starts to walk by again.* (No matter how much I want to go see him again, I need to give him time to think and invite him tomorrow!)

Laguna: *Peeks around the corner and sees Squall taking his pants off, blushes hard as the cramps get worse. Slams back against the wall.* (What is wrong with me?! I shouldn't be feeling this about my son!! It must only be because he looks so much like Raine!)

Squall: *He completely removes his pants and starts the bath water to drown out Zell's voice in the background.*

Laguna: *Takes another peek groans in pain as the cramps worsen, curls up on the floor.* (Damn it! Raine, you tease me even now!)

Kiros: *He walks by casually and sees Laguna on the ground holding his left leg. He chuckles.* Did you see a pretty lady again?

Laguna: Sshut up and help me up!!! *Blushes holds his leg tighter.*

Kiros: *He laughs harder and helps Laguna up from the floor.* What did she look like?

Laguna: *Holds onto Kiros as they walk, blushes harder.* I.. don't want to talk about it! Take me so I can get a drink!

Kiros: If it's not from a lady, it must be from old age! *He teases Laguna and pats him playfully on the shoulder.*

Laguna: Hey! I'm not that old!! It..it wwas someone.. *Playfully punches back.* Just take me to a drink, I really feel up to a nice drink..

Kiros: Sure, Laguna! *He walks with Laguna out of the building to the bar.*

~The next day~

Laguna: Nuhhhgg.. *Groans loudly in pain, pulling a pillow off his couch to cover his face as he buries it deeper into it.* (I had to much to drink! I shouldn't of..)

Kiros: *He walks by Laguna's office and hears him groaning unpleasantly.* Hangover?

Laguna: Uhhh..Don't 'alk so loud.. Why did you let me drink so much..?

Kiros: *He opens the door gently and sits next to Laguna.* You seemed like you needed it. What did that woman do to you yesterday? *He chuckles, remembering finding Laguna in the hallway holding his leg.*

Laguna: *Keeps the pillow there, not wanting to see any disgust on his friends face.* Iit..it wasn't a woman.. I..I saw Squall naked aand it got so bad...I was aable to hide it in the office but it was to much! I ddon't know what is wrong with me! I keep thinking it must be because he looks so much like Raine! Wwhat's wrong with me?

Kiros: I...um Laguna, are you still drunk? *He says jokingly.*

Laguna: I..I wish I was.. Please..Kiros, tell me this is a dream.. I'm sstill in Esthar before Ellone told me everything! *His shoulders start to shake as he tries to hold back his emotions.*

Kiros: Nope, it's not a dream. Laguna...could it just be nerves?

Laguna: I..I hope so, I'm so nervous hhe'll keep hating me.. If I'd known about him I would of left and went back, but he won't believe me. Hhe..he sees me as a coward and wwould rather remember me as being dead...

Kiros: Take him to dinner like I told you, and don't be too forceful like you were yesterday. I could hear you from the hallway.

Laguna: I didn't meant to be! You know how I get when I'm nervous! I..I just want to know about him..

Kiros: You know he exists at least, you have all the time in the world to get to know him better...

Laguna: I hope.. I want to make it up to him, I should of been there with Raine... I didn't even get to say goodbye to her!

Kiros: Are you going to tell him you want to take him out to dinner, or do you want me to tell him?

Laguna: I don't know.. If you tell him then he'll think I'm weak, but if I ask then he'll probably say no!

Kiros: There's nothing to lose... Ask him for yourself.

Laguna: I guess... *Moves the pillow off and sits up, groans loudly in pain.* Fuck, my head!

Kiros: And take some aspirin. No more drinking, at least for today.

Laguna: Can you get them for me? I have know idea where they are.. And I don't plan too! I forgot how much hangovers hurt.. *Leans down and holds his head.*

Kiros: *He opens one of Laguna's desk drawers.* They're in your desk. *He tosses the aspirin bottle to Laguna.*

Laguna: Oh, you know I never look though them..*Takes out three pills and swallows it dry, leans back against the couch.*

Kiros: I hope you feel better, but I'll leave you alone for a few minutes. Good luck with your son. *He smiles as he exits the room.*

Laguna: Yeah, thanks Kiros.. *Lazily waves to his friend as he waits for the pills to kick in.* (Please, just be nerves.. I can't find my son beautiful! Well, I mean he is but still! He's my boy! ...I guess I should clean up before I go to meet him, good thing I have an extra shirt here!) *Sighs as he shakily gets up and heads to the bathroom attached to his office*

Kiros: *He hears Laguna shuffling around in the bathroom and he shouts from the hallway so Laguna can hear him.* Take it easy, Laguna!

Laguna: I am if you'll let me pee!!! *Yells back at him before he takes his pants the rest of the way off and climbs in the shower to quickly wash his body off.*

Kiros: Alright, fine!

Laguna: *Sighs at the water hits him, quickly washes his body off before he does his hair.* You still out there?

Kiros: Still out here. *He leans against the door.* How's your head?

Laguna: Better now I've had a shower and the pills have kicked in! *Turns the water off when he's done and grabs the towel to start drying off his hair as he goes over to Kiros.*

Kiros: Laguna...we're not in the army anymore. Put on some clothes!

Laguna: You know you missed looking at me! *Playfully winks at Kiros before he starts to dry his body of and pulls on a pair of pants.*

Kiros: I'm not going to look until you're fully dressed. *He keeps his eyes closed.*

Laguna: *Laughs as he buttons up his pants and pulls on a light blue shirt.* I'm decent now!

Kiros: *He opens his eyes.* Good enough, now ask your son out to dinner.

Laguna: What's wrong with my outfit? I love this shirt! *Looks down at his outfit.*

Kiros: Nothing. I just see you wear it all the time.

Laguna: I like it, I feel like I'm normal in this! I'm not a fighter, a leader or anything! I'm just me..

Kiros: What are you waiting for, then? Ask Squall to join you for dinner.

Laguna: I guess I'm just nervous.. What if the cramps start again?! Hhow can I explain them to him?!

Kiros: Just tell him it's age. Hope that it happens when you sit down.

Laguna: I'm not old! Your about the same age as me!! *Huffs and walks to the door.* I'll be back soon, I still don't know where I'll take him if he even says yes!

Kiros: Take him to where we went last night I guess.

Laguna: I want to take him some place nice! Maybe I'll let him pick the place! *Walks out of the room and heads to where he saw Squall last night.*

Kiros: Tell me how it goes when you get back. *He leaves Laguna and walks down the hall.*

Laguna: I will! *Waves to him as he walks in front of Squall's door, takes a deep breath.* (I can do it!) *Knocks on the door.*

Squall: *He cautiously opens the door as he throws on his white tank top. He keeps the door cracked when he sees Laguna standing in front of his door.* Yes?

Laguna: Hey Squall, I..uhh. *Stopped mid-sentence at the sight of Squall's perk nipples poking out though his top, bend on as the cramps start hard. Letting out a groan of pain.* I-I w-wanted to ask y-y-you ssomet-thing!

Squall: *He opens the door wider.* Is there something wrong?

Laguna: N-no, T-this happ-pens all the t-t-time.. Need t-t-to sit down, p-please! *Groans as he holds his leg tightly.* (Fuck! I need to fight it, but I need to sit down to do it!)

Squall: Come in and we can talk. *He says shortly as he opens the door. He pulls open the drawer he placed his bomber jacket in and slips it on.*

Laguna: *Makes his way into the room, falling onto the bed. Groaning as he holds his leg, closing his eyes as he tries to calm down and fight it.* T-t-thank you..

Squall: *He sits against the drawer with his arms crossed, ignoring Laguna.*

Laguna: *Takes a deep breath before he sits up, hiding the pain.* Does t-this room suit you?

Squall: It's a room. I've stayed in worse before.

Laguna: Yeah, I know.. I would rather sleep outside then in some room! The moon always calms me and puts me to sleep.. *Plays with his ring.* Raine loved to sleep under the stars together...

Squall: This again?

Laguna: Not unless you don't want to hear about her.. But no, I came here for ano-other reason! I..may I..uh.. Would you go to dinner with me? I will pay for it, of course and you can chose where you'd like to go!

Squall: I'll go, but not as your son. I'll go so we can disguss what I originally came here for.

Laguna: (Well, that's better then nothing!) Alright, I wish you would for that but I will take what I can get from you. Where would you like to go?

Squall: I don't care. *He stares at the wall just above Laguna.*

Laguna: Well, what food to you like?

Squall: Italian...

Laguna: (He has Raine's taste.) *Chuckles and smiles at Squall.* That sounds perfect, I know the perfect place!

Squall: *He moves off of the drawer and heads for the door without saying a word.*

Laguna: When are you free? Here, I will write down the address and you can meet me there! *Grabs a piece of paper and writes it down, along with some directions and makes his way to Squall and hands it over.*

Squall: Ten minutes. *He takes the piece of paper and folds it into his pocket.*

Laguna: I will go there and get a table ready! Do you like wine? *Opens the door and waits for an answer.*

Squall: I don't drink. I'll have soda water.

Laguna: Good, never start.. I will be waiting, it will be under my name.. *Walks out and heads down the hall.*

Squall: I'll be there. *He walks the opposite way down the hall.*

Laguna: (I really hope he does..) *Makes a quick stop by his office, grabbing his notebook. Starts to write in it* +I have met my son Squall, he looks so much like Raine it hurts to look at him.. He has eyes like a summer storm, I could look into them forever.. God, what am I saying?! He's my son and one look at him I get cramps as bad as I did with Raine.. Why? I shouldn't have these..feelings about him.. But back to him. He has a scar across his face I wonder where it came from. and brown hair about medium length.. I am going to meet him for dinner and I hope to learn more!=

~At the restaurant~

The hostess walks by President Laguna Loire and notices his water glass is empty.

Hostess: Would you like more water, Mr. President?

Laguna: *Looks up from his notebook and at the hostess.* Can I have a glass of your finest red wine? (He's over forty-five minutes late..Is he not coming? Does..does he hate me so much he can't even have a dinner with me to talk about war?)

Hostess: Of course. I'll bring the bottle. *She bows and leaves the table.*

Laguna: *Sighs and goes back to writing.* =He still hasn't showed up.. I didn't think his hated was that bad..=

Squall: *He walks into the restaurant, his clothing covered in dirt and flecks of dried blood. He ignores the stares he receives from the other patrons as he is led to Laguna's table.*

Laguna: *Looks up as he hears footsteps, looks up in shock at the sight.* Squall! Are you okay? Were you attacked? *Stands up to go to to Squall.*

Squall: *He wipes the dirt from his face with his sleeve.* No, I like to train hard. *He sits at Laguna's table.*

Laguna: Oh, that's good! I was starting to wonder if you decided not to come.. I can reorder your drink, all the ice has melted..

Squall: I don't like ice. *He takes a sip of his sparkling water.*

Laguna: Then it worked out perfectly! *Grabs his notebook off the floor and set it in his lap.* I take it you like to fight?

Squall: If I could, I would do nothing else.

Laguna: Hmm.. Interesting! I dislike fighting unless I have too. *Smiles when the bottle of wine is brought over and tanks the hostess.* I hope you don't mind, I started to think you were not coming and wine is just the thing to pick me up!

Squall: *He continues to drink from his sparkling water as he looks through the menu.*

Laguna: *Takes a sip of his wine before he starts to write again.* =He finally came! But he's all covered in dirt and blood! He says he likes to train hard and he loves to fight, he would do it all day if he could! He must get that from dad, Both Raine and I dislike fighting.. But now he's gone silent again.=

Squall: *He finds what he wants on the menu and folds it neatly before he places it back on the table.*

Laguna: Have you decided what you want? *Looks up from his notebook, stops writing.*

Squall: Yeah... *He says as he takes another sip of his drink.*

Laguna: Good! And don't worry about price! *Takes another drink and sets his wine glass down.*

Squall: I already know what I want...

Laguna: Alright! (Crap, the cramps are starting again..) I'm sorry if I upset you yesterday, I talk alot when I'm nervous.

Squall: I noticed. I want the chicken carbanara.

Laguna: Yeah, you can just tell me to stop when I do! That's what Kiros and Ward do! *Smiles brightly at Squall's choice, shakes his head as he chuckles.*

Squall: Now, we must talk about strategy...

Laguna: Ah yes, so much fun. Now they say their are three contact points where our group can get one Lunatic have to decide which one ot use and if the group will stay together or split apart.

Squall: Three contact points? Even if there is a slight chance of missing, there are two more ways of getting on... Where are these contact points?

Laguna: There are across the city, here I have wrote them down for you so you can show your people while I waited! *Flips a few pages and takes it out before he hands it over to Squall.*

Squall: *He takes the pages from Laguna. His hand brushes against Laguna's hand as he reaches across the table. He flips quickly through the pages.*

Laguna: (Oh god, even his skin is like Raine! His hands are rougher thou... Wwhy do I llike it more? Crap!) *Lets out a low groans of pain as his leg cramps up hard, reaches down to rub it.* W-what one you t-t-think?

Squall: It looks like each point is further away from the Laboratory. We'll try each point starting with the one closest to Dr. Odine's lab. It's simple.

Laguna: Y-yes, sounds g-good.. *Bites his lip as he closes his eyes, trying to calm down.* (This is so bad, why won't it stop!)

Squall: (What's wrong with him?) *He taps the pile of papers against the table, making them as neat as a deck of cards.*

Laguna: *Sighs deeply as he finally gets it calmed down some.* Damn, I hate when tthis happens.. *Grabs his glass of wine and takes a large drink.*

The hostess walks by casually and asks if the two men are ready to order. She takes their orders and clears the table of the menus.

Laguna: *Fills his glass up again and takes a small sip.* That...that was your Mother's favorite meal..

Squall: I thought we weren't going to talk about that.

Laguna: I'm sorry, you look so much like her and you ordering the same thing makes me.. Forgive me..

Laguna: I guess I can't ask for more. *Looks down as he starts to play with his ring again, the light reflecting off it and onto Squall's face.*

Squall: What are you doing? *He blinks as a light reflection shines in his eyes.*

Laguna: What? *Looks up and notices the light.* Oh! Sorry, it's a habit I have.. Touching the ring makes me feel..Like I'm not alone, It's silly really.

Squall: *He allows Laguna to keep talking as he takes a sip of sparkling water. He stares at the bubbles forming and rising in the glass.*

Laguna: *Does it again to get Squall attention.* So.. Do you have a girlfriend?

Squall: No. *He answers swiftly.*

Laguna: Really? That's hard to believe! *Chuckles softly, takes a drink.* I've been wondering.. How did you get that scar?

Squall: It's nothing... *He swirls the contents of his glass in a small circle before he takes a drink.*

Laguna: *Sighs softly.* An attack on the face isn't nothing, you only do that when you want the person to remember them forever.

Squall: It is nothing. *He avoids Laguna's analyzing glare.*

Laguna: I know it's not nothing.. But I won't push you. Do you have a boyfriend then?

Squall: I don't have a significant other. I don't have time for it.

Laguna: I'm sorry, Squall.. Everyone should have someone.. You should make time, you don't want to be..alone your whole life..

Squall: No, it's not for me. I don't want to have to bear someone else's burden.

Laguna: If you love the person, it's not a burden. You want to help them cause you can't stand to see them struggle with it. And it is, I can tell you have your Mother's heart!

Squall: I don't love anyone. You don't know anything about me.

Laguna: *Sighs sadly.* I want to know more, Squall. How can you hate me but know nothing about me?

Squall: *A scowl grows across his face as he stares past Laguna.* No more...

Laguna: I'm not going to leave you now I know about you, Squall! I am always going to bee here for you.. Just look at me once, just once.

Squall: *He shifts his eyes to stare at Laguna before he goes back to staring at his glass.*

Laguna: *Looks down sadly, turning his ring around so fast it's rubbing his skin raw.* Please, I am doing the best I know to do, but if you shut me down everytime I..I just want to know you, Squall.. I finally able to get away after seventeen years of working non-stop to find out my wife is dead and I have a son..

Squall: I have no sympathy... *He moves his glass as he sees a waiter come out with their food.*

Laguna: I just want you to give me a chance, you hate me for something I had no control over.. *Sighs when the food comes, opens his napkin.*

Squall: I didn't come here to talk about my past...

Laguna: I know, but sometime.. I will tell you all you want to know. I know this is alot to take in..But I will stop for the night. *Takes a bite out of his lasagna, moans softly at the taste.* I love this place!

Squall: *He silently eats his chicken, staring only at his plate.*

Laguna: Is yours good? (I always wanted to bring Raine here, at least I can do it with my son..)

Squall: It's fine... *He takes a drink of his sparkling water along with a piece of chicken in his mouth.*

Laguna: Good! This is the best place in the city! *Takes a few more bites, gets another on his fork and hands it over the table.* Want to try? It's very good!

Squall: No thank you. *He turns away from Laguna's hand.*

Laguna: *Sighs and pulls his hand back, eating what's on the fork. Opens his notebook in his lap and begins to write as he eats.* =He has the same tastes as Raine, but he still won't tell me about his life. I wish he would trust me, I'm not sure what to do. I asked about his scar and he says it's nothing, which I know is a lie!=

Squall: *He continues to quietly eat his food and drinks from his glass. He parts his lips slightly and licks his lips before he wipes his mouth with a napkin.*

Laguna: *Fists his hands as the cramps become worse, bitting his lips again as a muffled groan escapes.* (Why does he keep doing this to me?! He just licked his lips and it's like Raine striped for me again!)

Squall: (He's acting strange...) *He finishes his food and drinks the last drop of his sparkling water.*

Laguna: Ddamn..*Bends over as he breathes heavily, his head accidently knocking his wine glass to the floor.* Ffuck it all...

Squall: *He bends over to pick up the broken glass, not caring that he may be cut.*

Laguna: N-no..Llet me d-do it. I c-c-caused it! *Tries to push Squall away from the glass.*

Squall: *He ignores Laguna and places the broken shards into a napkin.*

Laguna: *Takes a deep breath, getting control and moves down to help Squall.* I'm sorry for this, I..I can control it sometimes.. But other it is to much..

Squall: Whatever...*He continues to clean up the broken glass.*

Laguna: Please, sit down and enjoy the rest of the meal. I will finish this! *Picks up the last bit and takes the napkin to throw them away, walks back to the table.*

Squall: *He begins to stack the plates neatly on the table until Laguna sits back down.*

Laguna: I told them I would pay for it, all is good! *Sits down in his chair.* So.. Do you have any friends?

Squall: Friends? No.

Laguna: Now that is hard to believe! What about the girl you hang around with? Or the blond boy with that tattoo..Um. thinks Zell was his name?

Squall: They're a part of my team. If they were my friends, my judgment would be clouded.

Laguna: No, it wouldn't be actually.. Protecting my friends and family are what push me to fight, I got where I am today because I wanted to protect my love ones. You can't be alone all the time Squall, I have seen good men die because they think that..

Squall: I don't use my emotions to fight. Emotions while fighting are why men die.

Laguna: Yes, if you use it the wrong way. You have to know when to use it and not!

Squall: *He sits silently as Laguna talks nonsense. He quickly blocks out Laguna's voice.*

Laguna: *Sighs, rubbing his forehead.* Squall, don't block me out.. It's rude, if you want me to stop then tell me or argue your veiws with me. But don't ignore me!

Squall: *Upon hearing a change in Laguna's voice, he glances at Laguna.* (He's a moron, just like in my flashback.)

Laguna: You're so stubborn, just like her.. *Sees the waitress come with the check and thanks her, looks it over before he pulls out his card and hands it to her.*

Squall: I don't care. I don't want to talk about it.

Laguna: You will and when you do, I'll be here..I will answer any question you have, Squall. *Smiles as he signs the receipt and gets some cash out to leave a very generous tip.*

Squall: Stop, Laguna.

Laguna: I will because you asked, but please Squall.. Just think about what I said. *Puts his wallet back in his pocket.*

~Back at Squall's room~

Squall: *He enters his room and sighs when he sees it trashed again. He picks up the beer cans and trash and begins to throw them out.* (Laguna did look nice for dinner...)

Laguna: Whoo! Looks like there was a party in here! I thought you didn't drink?

Squall: I don't. Zell likes to drink.

Laguna: I can tell,let me help you! *Walks in and starts to pick up beer cans.* He has poor taste thou, this stuff is the worst!

Squall: He gets what's cheap. I don't know who buys it for him.

Laguna: Who ever does, tell them to spare a some money for better stuff, this will rot your gut faster then anything! *Looks up and comes face to Squall's ass, covered in tight leather pants. Groans as his leg cramps up hard, bends over as he holds his leg tightly.*

Squall: *He throws away the rest of the cans and turns to see Laguna laying on the ground in pain.* Sit down.

Laguna: T-t-thank y-you.. *Slowly makes his way to the bed, pulling himself up into the bed. Still holding tightly to his leg.*

Squall: *He straightens up the room and fixes the crooked lamp shades and books that were knocked over while he was gone.*

Laguna: (I shouldn't feel like this! He is my son, not Raine..) I-I c-c-can get you a n-new room if y-you want, you're o-oown..

Squall: No, otherwise Zell would drink himself to death.

Laguna: I-I can g-get him help..W-ward is good a-at that stuff! *Groans in pain, turning to his side. Making his shirt move up, showing off his six-pack.*

Squall: He just does this once in awhile. I'm not worried about it.

Laguna: O-okay.. *Closes his eyes, trying to calm himself down.*

Zell: Wha' all the nnoise? *Walks out of the bathroom, his pants on backwards.*

Squall: *He stares at Zell.* I'm not going to ask.

Zell: "kay.. I gonna lay..hey, why is he in the bed?

Laguna: Hi Zell, I was having trouble with my leg and Squall let me lay here..

Squall: I'm going to shower. *He closes the door and turns on the water to drown out Zell and Laguna in the main room.*

Laguna: *Sighs.* (He still barely talks to me.. I don't know what I can do.)

Zell: Ay, can I sit on...bed?

Laguna: Yeah! Of course! *Moves over to make room for Zell.*

Zell: *He lazily sits down on the bed next to Laguna.* I know...more about Squally than anyone!

Laguna: Really? (He's hate me even more for this.. But I just want to know about him, even a little more!) Tell me about him..

Zell: I know...where he keeps his...dirty boo... *He struggles in remembering the last word, still too drunk to speak clearly.*

Laguna: Dirty boo? What's that, Zell? (He's so drunk.. I feel kind of bad but I need to know about him!)

Zell: Irty...ooks. You know...

Laguna: No..Why don't you show it to me? I promise I won't tell Squall you did!

Zell: *He walks lazily to Squall's gunblade case and opens it, he pulls apart the lining and pulls out a stack of pornographic books and magazines. He happily hands them to Laguna.*

Laguna: Oh.. P-porn you mean. *A lightly blushes as he looks at the magazines.* (He likes porn.. I..does. Oh no!) *Groans as the cramps come back at the thought of Squall looking at the porn.*

Zell: He...he likes men. I found out when I found his...dirty books.

Laguna: D-do y-you know if h-he's a v-v-virgin? (Oh god, this hurts. I need to stop, I shouldn't be feeling this for him! I'm his father, I shouldn't have feelings for him!)

Zell: Hell...never seen 'im kiss before.

Laguna: R-really? T-thank yyou f-for telling m-me, Zzell.. You c-can put t-this back! *Hands them back over to Zell, his hands shaking.*

Zell: Welcome...*He walks over to Squall's gunblade case and hides the books.* You...look nervous.

Laguna: I-..It's n-nothing.. Why don't you r-rest, you look like you need it!

Zell: Maybe...*He sits down on the sleeper sofa and closes his eyes, eventually passing out.*

Laguna: *Sighs, grabs a blanket and covers Zell with it before he starts to pick up the last few pieces Squall missed.* (I need to leave, I shouldn't be near him when I'm so confused! But I can't, I want to be with him..)

Squall: *He finishes bathing and puts on a clean shirt and boxers. He exits the bathroom and puts his soiled clothes in a laundry basket.*

Laguna: *Groans as the cramps start again, moves to the floor as he hugs his leg.* H-have a a good s-shower?

Squall: *He huffs slightly to acknowledge Laguna.* Fine.

Laguna: Mmhh..T-that good.. Z-zell passed o-out..

Squall: He'll sleep it off. *He looks at this gunblade case and notices it is askew.* Who touched my gunblade case?

Laguna: Z-zell was p-playing with it! H-he's a curious d-drunk. (It's true! He..just doesn't know I asked him!)

Squall: Damn it... *He sits down on the bed next to Laguna.*

Laguna: It's perf-fectly natural, I would be worried if you didn't have some stashed around here! Very smart where you put them.

Squall: What the hell are you talking about?

Laguna: Well.. Zell opened it up and decided to show me.. Not that hard to see what they were! *Blushes lightly.*

Squall: What? I never showed him where...Never mind. *He lays back on the bed and turns to face the wall.*

Laguna: You don't have to be embarrassed, Squall. I told you it was normal! And he's your friend even if you say he isn't, friends always know where that stuff is.*

Squall: I'm not embarrassed. I'm mad because I didn't think Zell would invade my privacy.

Laguna: *Sighs, sits down next to Squall on the bed.* He was drunk.. And even if he wasn't, he probably found them on accident and didn't tell you cause he knew you would be mad!

Squall: *He ignores Laguna and rubs his scar. He begins to pull the sheets over his body.*

Laguna: *Helps Squall pull up the sheets, looks down sadly at him.* You can for the person who gave you that scar..

Squall: Don't worry about my personal life.

Laguna: I will always worry.. You are in pain, you need to talk to someone. It will kill you if you keep it inside.. *Places his hand on Squall's shoulder.* It doesn't have to be me, but someone..

Squall: Don't touch me. It's none of your business.

Laguna: Squall.. You are my son, even if your don't want to be.. It is my business when my child is hurting, I know I wasn't there when you needed me.. But I am now and always will be. *Moves his hand back, looking sadly at Squall.*

Squall: *He continues to try and ignore Laguna by closing his eyes and blocking out Laguna.* ......

Laguna: (He's ignored me again.. I just want him to talk to me..I..I want to kiss him..) *Leans down a bit towards Squall's face, but catches himself.* (No, no I can't! He's mu son, he'll hate me even worse!!) I'll see you later, Squall... *Walks out of the room, doing his best to hide his emotions till he can get to his office.*

~We hope you like our new story! Please read and review!^^~


	2. Chapter 2

~Squall's debriefing of the mission~

Squall: *He lays the papers Laguna gave him over the table.* We're going to infiltrate the Lunatic Pandora at three points across the city. Laguna, you said you had a map?

Laguna: Yes! I marked the places where you can enter last night! *Walks forward and opens the map, holding it up.* The red circles are the ways you can get in and the black ones are where the guards are!

Selphie: Are we going to split up, or stay in one group?

Irvine: I'll group with Selphie! And any of the other ladies who feel safer with a big gun!

Squall: We have to balance the groups. Zell, Selphie, and Irvine will go together.

Zell: Aww! I have to go with HIM again?!

Irvine: Yes! I get to be with my sweetheart! And don't worry, Zelly. I'll make sure your safe too. *Says smugly as he tips his hat a bit.*

Selphie: I'm not your sweetheart, Irvine! *She laughs flirtatiously.*

Squall: (Typical...But they work the best together.) Rinoa and Quistis are shopping for equipment. They will go with me.

Irvine: Yes, you are, baby girl! *Walks over to her and wraps his arm around her.*

Laguna: (These are his friends? I don't think I could chose anyone better, maybe they can help him..) Kiros and Ward told me they will go if you need more people!

Squall: We'll be fine. We aren't allowed to risk other people's lives outside of the group.

Laguna: Believe me, Kiros and Ward wouldn't be at risk! They are the best warriors I've even know, but I understand..

Zell: Kiros..Kiros..Oh! I remember him!

Squall: We'll leave once Rinoa and Quistis return. Rest and prepare for the worst case scenario. Dismissed.

Irvine: Sweet, so darling. How 'bout we go on that date we've been talking 'bot so long!

Zell: *Groans.* Please, Squall! Let me be in your group!!

Laguna: *Chuckles as he sets the map down on the table.*

Selphie: *She blushes.* I...umm... *She looks around, embarrassed from being put on the spot by Irvine's advances.* Okay, but just this once! Squall: No, Zell. You three need to stay in one group.

Irvine: Yahoo! Lets go, sweet thing! *Leads her out, smiling brightly.*

Zell: You're being a meanie, Squall! *Walks out of the room.*

Laguna: You have interesting friends, Squall.

Squall: It's irritating...

Laguna: Friends often can be, but they always pull though for you in the end and I can tell they all care for you!

Squall: *He folds up the map and places it neatly in his pocket.*

Laguna: Have you eaten lunch yet? Kiros is on his way with take out and he always brings enough for an army!

Squall: I was going to eat in my room.

Laguna: You are more then welcome to join us! We eat out on the balcony. *Chuckles softly.* Ward likes to give the birds scraps when Kiros isn't looking!

Squall: It's alright. I'll eat alone.*He organizes his supplies and begins to exit the room.*

Laguna: *Sighs.* Come on, Squall! What would it hurt? The fresh air will help clear your mind and get ready for the attack..

Squall: (Stop trying to be my father now...) No thank you...

Laguna: Then I'll just join you! I'll bring the food and meet you at your room! *Runs out before Squall can say no.*

Squall: *He crosses his arms as he walks to his room to eat.* (Stop trying to make up for what you did...)

Laguna: *Quickly finds Kiros and runs up to him.* Hey! Give me a bag!

Kiros: You seem like you're in a rush. *He teases Laguna and hands him a carry out bag.*

Laguna: I am! I'm going to have lunch with Squall, thanks for the food!! *Runs away and makes his way to Squall's room, kicking at the door since his hands are full.*

Squall: *He opens the door just enough for Laguna to come inside.*

Laguna: Thank you! I'm not sure what I got, but it's alot and smells good! *Walks in and sets the bags on Squall's desk, taking each out.*

Squall: *He picks up a random take out box and opens it to find some lo mein noodles. He takes a pair of chopsticks and begins to eat.*

Laguna: Mmm! He got my favorite! *Quickly digs into his Kung-Pao chicken, offers a piece to him.* Want to try it?

Squall: I've never had it. Is it spicy?

Laguna: Yeah, it is. I love spicy food! Kiros got it extra spicy too! He wants to see if I will react but I haven't so far! *Chuckles as he moves the chopsticks closer.* Want a bite?

Squall: *He hands his box to Laguna.* Just put some in my box.

Laguna: I don't have germs, Squall! But fine.. *Drops it in Squall's box before he puts a few more in, goes back to eating his own.* If it's to much then mix it with some rice help!

Squall: *He takes his box back and eats the surprisingly spicy food.* I'd want it hotter. *He eats the Kung Pao chicken alone without mixing any noodles or rice with it.*

Laguna: *Smirk and takes a bite of it too.* I know, they wimped out today. It hasn't Miss Ling passed, she made the best! She loved me, she says I was the only other person who ate like her. *Smiles at the memory.*

Squall: *He takes a bite of noodles and grabs a fortune cookie from the bag. He breaks it open and sprinkles the cookie pieces over his food.*

Laguna: Aren't you going to read your fortune? *Quickly finishes his meal, licking the sauce off his chopsticks.*

Squall: *He stares at Laguna licking his chopsticks.* I don't believe in fortunes.

Laguna: *Dips his fingers in, wanting more of the sauce.* Sometimes they are true! I got one saying soon you'll find your love and I found Raine two days later.

Squall: It's coincidence... *He eats his noodles with the fortune cookie crumbles.*

Laguna: Nope! It was fate! What does yours say? I even if you don't believe in them, you can still read them! *Licks the sauce off his fingers.*

Squall: *He picks up his fortune and reads it off.* "The rest of your life is right before you." *He looks up to see Laguna licking the sauce off of his fingers.* (Whatever...)

Laguna: *Freezes in his licks.* That's...wow! *Clears his throat, setting his takeout box down.* What do you think of it?

Squall: (It's nonsense.) It's...nothing...

Laguna: *Sighs.* It could be one that means nothing, but it could mean something! I don't know what but you shouldn't dismiss it so quickly. (Ddoes.. fate want me to be with him? Why? He's..I'm his father...)

Squall: *He jumps as his phone goes off, alerting him to a text. He opens his phone.* I have to get going...Rinoa and Quistis are back...

Laguna: (No, I don't want him to go! I just found him, what if he dies and I lose him!) Yyou sure? I'm sure your friends could use a but more rest, those two were going on a date!

Squall: Everyone will be meeting... *He begins to put away his food and retrieves his sword from its case.*

Laguna: *Bites his lip as he watched Squall, plays with his ring.* Wait..I..I want you to take this, it has given me luck and kept me safe.. *Takes his ring off and hands it to Squall.* You can return it when you get back..

Squall: *He looks at the ring.* (He's right about the ring...It has magic properties.) *He attaches the ring to his dog tag chain.*

Laguna: *Rubs his ring finger, feeling naked without it.* Thank you.. Keep safe, Squall.. I don't think I can take losing you as well. *Looks down at his hand.* I feel so naked, I haven't taken it off since she gave it to me..

Squall: *He attaches his sword to his belt.* I have to go...

Laguna: *Quickly hugs Squall, holding him tightly. Shivers as he feels Squall's hot breath, looks into his eyes being drawn closer to him.*

Squall: What are you doing? *He tilts his face away from Laguna.*

Laguna: *Shakes his head when he realizes, releases Squall.* Sorry, I.. it was nothing..You better get going or they're gonna start looking for you! Tthe ring will keep you safe and you can return it when you get back..

Squall: We'll return in two days time at 2300 hours...

Laguna: Alright, Kiros, Ward, and I will pick you guys up!

Squall: *He nods and leaves the room, slamming the door behind him.*

Laguna: (Please stay safe, Squall.. I'll die if I lose you as well.. ) *Sighs as he walks out of the room and goes off to find Kiros.*

~Two days later at 2300~

Laguna: Why aren't they here? He said 2300! *Bites his lip*

Kiros: It's only 2315...

Laguna: So? Does Squall look like the kind of guy who would be late?! Something must of happened! He..he could be hurt and bleeding and we're just sitting here!!!!

Kiros: He's fine. Stop worrying so much.

Laguna: How do you know? I..I can't take it if something happened to him! *He looks out the windows worried.*

Irvine: Whoo! That was a blast! *Opens the door and hops in.*

Laguna: How did it go?! Where's the others?!

Selphie: They're coming! When I saw everyone last, they were right behind us! *She wipes a dirt smudge from her cheek.*

Laguna: Was anyone hurt? Here, we have water and food for your guys, I know how rations taste!

Irvine: Hell yeah! You need to pick us up on every mission! *Quickly digs into the cooler with the food and water.*

Zell: *Hops in.* I smell food!!!! Move over! *Pushes Irvine out of the way and grabs the food.* DUDE!!!! You brought hotdogs!!!! I love you, man!! *Quicly shoves them in his mouth.*

Irvine: Hey,hey! Save some for the others! *Pushes Zell away.*

Laguna: Yes, I heard they were your favorite.. I got something for everyone!

Selphie: Are there any juice boxes? I'm thirsty.

Irvine: Here you are, baby! *Hands her a juice box and a cupcake.* Sweets for you!

Zell: Dude, shut up! I'm tryin' to eat here and that talk is making me sick!

Selphie: He's just being nice, Zell!

Laguna: (I'm happy their safe, but where is Squall?!) *Keeps nibbling his lips.*

Squall: *He bursts into the door and quickly shoves Quistis and Rinoa inside before he quickly slams the door. He lays down on one of the convertible seats and faces the wall.*

Laguna: (Thank god!!) Go Ward, go! *Slaps on Ward's seat. Before he moves back to Squall.* How did it go?

Squall: It was...successful...

Laguna: That's good! Are you hurt? *Looks Squall over for injuries.*

Squall: I...don't think so... *He closes his eyes, too tired to keep talking.*

Laguna: I'll have the doctors check you out when we get back, but don't see anything.. I told you the ring will keep you safe! *Leans closer so the other can't hear.* You did good, Son.. I'm so proud of you.. *Pulls back.*

Selphie: He's out! Are we going to stay another night, Mr. Loire?

Laguna: Yes, I know you all must be tired! (That's right.. They're leaving.. I..I don't wait him to go! I just got him..) *Grabs a blanket off a seat and covers Squall up before he moves back to where he was.*

Selphie: *She yawns.* Alright...that sounds good.

Laguna: *Nods to her but keeps his eyes on Squall, not able to look away.* (Will he still keep in touch with me? Or cut me out of him life? I can't take that, I wish he would stay with me..)

Kiros: *He whispers to Laguna.* Why do you keep staring at him?

Laguna: He's going to leave.. What if he cuts me out? Never talk to me again? I don't want to lose him..

Kiros: Let him decide for himself...

Laguna: I can't lose him, Kiros.. I already lost Raine, I can't lose him too.. * Looks lovingly at Squall.* (He looks like an angel sleeping, so peaceful..)

Kiros: You won't lose him...

Laguna: But he'll leave tomorrow.. And he barely talks to me as is! He'll go more into his shell.. I don't want him to leave yet..

Kiros: Is there something you can do to keep them here?

Laguna: I..I don't know! I can see if there is when we get back.. I'm sure I can find something.. I'll pay them extra to do it!

Kiros: There you go...

Laguna: I hope that he'll stay and not hate me.. I want him to want to know me, I..I at least got him to take the ring..

Kiros: Talk to him tomorrow...

Laguna: I plan too.. Don't wake him when we get back, if he is peaceful here I'll stay in here with him till he wakes up in the morning..

Kiros: Sure thing...

~Next Morning~

Squall: *He groggily wakes up and turns over to find himself still inside Laguna's military vehicle.*

Laguna: Good morning, sleepy head. *Smiles softly at Squall.* (He looks so beautiful in the morning, just like his mother..)

Squall: I fell asleep in here...

Laguna: Yes.. We didn't want to wake you up so I stayed in here, Kiros and Ward took the others to their room.

Squall: I have to get going... *He picks up his sword and packs up to leave the vehicle.*

Laguna: Get your group together and have them meet me in my office..

Squall: Is that when you'll give us our salary?

Laguna: Yes and I have something to ask of you guys, but I will wait till you're all together..

Squall: *He begins to exit the vehicle.* When do you want to meet?

Laguna: How about an hour? It gives you time to freshen up and the others to get ready!

Squall: Fine, an hour... *He walks toward the entrance of the Presidential Building.*

Laguna: *Watches Squall as he walks, staring at his ass.* (God, he has a perfect ass! No, bad Laguna!)

Squall: *He feels Laguna staring at him and turns around to confront him.* What are you staring at?

Laguna: Nothing! I was thinking and when I do I stare! Ask Kiros, I've been in plenty of fights with guys thinking I was looking at their girls!

Squall: *He turns around and ignores Laguna as he walks away.* (So, my own "father" was staring at me? I never said anything about it being sexual...)

Laguna: (Fuck! I may of ruined it..Please, Raine! Help me get though to our son..) *Sighs and walks after Squall.*

Squall: *He talks the elevator up to his room and enters. He shakes his head when he finds the room trashed once again. He also finds Zell and Irvine passed out on the bed drunk and spooning each other.*

Irvine: Mm..Selphie... *Moves closer to the warm body in his sleep.*

Squall: What...the hell?

Zell: Wha... *He sees Squall and covers his face with a pillow.*

Irvine: Ugg..Ssquall? Wha' you doing here? You wake Selphie uup..

Squall: Selphie isn't in here...

Irvine: What you mean? She's her...ZELL?!?! *Jumps back, falling on his ass to the floor.*

Zell: So...damn loud, man. Shut up. *He throws a pillow at Irvine.*

Irvine: Why were you laying with me?! I was on the bed first last night!

Squall: Zell...how the hell do you always get ahold of alcohol?

Zell: Don't know...ask the cowboy... *He throws another pillow at Irvine.*

Irvine: I flirt with the cashiers so they don't card me, works every time! No man or women can say no to me! *Winks before he throws the pillow back at Zell.* Stop throwing those at me!!!

Zell: *He drunkenly laughs at Irvine before he throws the same pillow back.* Squall: That explains it...

Irvine: Stop it, you little shrimp! *Gets on the bed and attacks the Zell, drunkenly pulling on his hair.*

Squall: Settle... *He leaves the room, too annoyed to stay in the small space with the two.*

Zell: Don't...call me a fuckin' shrimp, Jesse James.

Irvine: *Growls, rolls Zell over and gets on top of him. Pinning him to it.* Why not? I hit a nerve? *Leans down so his mouth is by Zell's ear.* Shrimp..

Zell: I can't help that I'm short, ya bastard! *He flicks Irvine's hat.*

Irvine: Hey! Don't...touch.. the hat!!! *Grabs Zell's hands and pins them to the bed, putting his full body weight on him.*

Zell: Get off...fat ass!

Irvine: My ass is not fat! But I'm flattered you look at it, you think of my ass often. Shrimpy?

Zell: Shut...the hell up! Jesse James, your hat looks like shit!

Irvine: Take that back, you little shit!! *Head butts Zell.*

Zell: Ow! Get off! *He pushes Irvine off by rolling him off of the bed.* I'm gonna get another beer, and I'm not gonna share! *He stumbles to the cooler and pulls out another beer can.*

Irvine: No, I brought that beer and you can't have anymore!!! *Gets off the floor and tackles Zell to the floor, making the can roll away under a desk.*

Zell: Well, shit! Why would you waste a beer like that? Fuck you!

Irvine: You'd like that, wouldn't you?

Zell: What the hell? Not with you!

Irvine: I've seen how you look at me, I bet you dream of it every night, huh? Calling out my name at night, Shrimp?

Zell: You...You're perverted! Get your Texas ass off of me!

Irvine: I'm not the one fuckin' blushing! You're the pervert! *Moves Zell so his back is against the floor, pinning him again.*

Zell: I'm not blushin'. *He tries to push Irvine away and he begins to pass out again from being drunk.*

Irvine: Yes, you are! Hey, don't pass out on me! *Grabs a handful of ice from the still opening cooler and quickly shoves it down Zell's pants.*

Zell: Damn! Why did you do that? Can't I pass out in peace, Jesse James?

Irvine: Cause your not getting off that easy, Shrimpy! *Tries to move his hand back to hold himself up falls down ontop of Zell.*

Zell: Get off...*He pushes Irvine off easily and stumbles to the bed to lay down.*

Zell: Get off...*He pushes Irvine off easily and stumbles to the bed to lay down. He drunkenly mutters and chuckles to himself.* Jesse James was damn sexy!

Irvine: *Gets back up and makes his way to the bed, pinning Zell again to the bed.* You think I'm sexy, Zelly? I knew you did, you do want me, don't you?

Zell: Wasn't talkin' 'bout you, hotshot...

Irvine: Yes, you were. I know that's your name for me and I've seen you watch me, you stare at me all the time! And look, your blushing again!

Zell: *He flicks Irvine's chest.* Fine, Texas. Let's have sex, but give me a beer first!

Irvine: Get yourself a beer! *Rolls off of Zell and reaches down to undo hid pants.* Hurry up, Zelly.

Zell: Shit...You're an asshole. *He groans and rolls off of the bed to get another beer.*

Irvine: No, I'm a dick! You're the asshole, Zell. *Chuckles as his pulls out his cock and starts to stroke it to get it hard.*

Zell: I'm tryin' to drink my damn beer...Can't you wait until I'm more drunk to whip it out?

Irvine: No, you said sex after you got a beer! You got a beer and now I want the sex. Get over here, you can drink while we fuck.. That is, if you can swallow when your screaming out my name in pleasure! *Smirks as he slowly starts to get hard, the alcohol making it take longer.*

Zell: *He stumbles over to the bed, becoming too drunk to object. He rolls onto the bed, spilling some of the contents of the can.* You ass...

Irvine: *Climbs on top of Zell, grinding hard against his groin.* I told you..I'm a dick, Zell.. And you're gonna be the ass! *Leans down starts to suck on Zell's neck as he grinds to full hardness.*

Zell: Don't matter... *He takes a drink from his beer can as Irvine works on him.* You can do better, Texas...

Irvine: *Reaches down and unbuckles Zell's pants and touches Zell's cock, smirks against his neck.* You're half hard, Zelly.. You do want me, baby.. *Bites down on his neck, sucking hard on the skin.*

Zell: No...Just get this over with... Beer makes me horny.

Irvine: *Pulls down Zell's pants, throwing them to the floor. Starts to stroke Zell's cock to harden it as he spreads Zell's legs, rubbing his cock against Zell's opening.* Get ready for the fuck of your life, Zell.. *Thrusts in hard.*

Zell: Oww, you bastard! *He tries to move away from Irvine.*

Irvine: *Leans down and kisses Zell as he strokes his cock faster.* Sorry, used to being with those who liking it hard!

Zell: Well, I've never had this done before. *He slowly thrusts his hips along with Irvine's strokes.*

Irvine: Mmm.. A virgin? I'll be nice, Zelly. Just let me do the work. *Starts to slowly rock his hips into Zell, letting out a groan of pleasure at Zell's tight, virgin ass.*

Zell: Damn... *He clenches instinctively and begins to move away.* This shit...hurts!

Irvine: Hey, hold on! It always hurts at first, let me find it! Mmm! *Bites his lip as he adjusts his hips as he thrusts, looking for the spot that will make Zell moan in pleasure.* God, your so tight, baby!

Zell: Irvine...hurts... *He groans in pain as the pain slowly grows into pleasure.*

Irvine: Hhold on, just hold on, Baby! It's close, I know it is! *Grunts as he keeps thrusting, changing his angle with each one. Keeps stroking Zell, wanting him to feel pleasure.*

Zell: *He whimpers as he feels a new, strange pleasure.* What...are you doin'? Shit...

Irvine: There it is.. Mm, love ya clenching around me, baby! It feel good? You love my cock in your ass, don't ya? *Keeps thrusting into Zell's prostate, moving faster.*

Zell: Feels good...warm... *He moans loudly as Irvine hits his prostate.*

Irvine: Yea, that's it! Let it out, Zelly! Let me hear how much you love me in ya! *Moans as he thrusts harder into Zell, slamming into his prostate.*

Zell: Shit... *He moans and releases prematurely from being a virgin. He avoids Irvine's eyes, embarrassed from releasing too early.*

Irvine: Mmm! So good, keep clenching around me! I'm close, Zell! Fuck, you feel so damn good! *Moans as his hips jerk in harder to Zell, leans down and licks at Zell's tattoo.*

Zell: *He moans from Irvine thrusting in his ass after his release. The high from his release brings a new form of pleasure as he feels Irvine's throbbing cock inside of him.*

Irvine: Fuck..! *Moans in pleasure as he releases deep into Zell's clenching ass, throwing his head back in pleasure.*

Zell: *He jolts as he feels Irvine release inside of him. His lower body moves away from Irvine, his body still drunk and unsure of what to do.*

Irvine: Mmm.. Don't move, baby.. I want ya to have it all.. *Pants as he lays down on top of Zell, kissing him as he catches his breath.*

Zell: *He moves his hips.* I told ya' this is my first time...

Irvine: I know and I'm clean so you don't have to worry 'bout getting anything.. *Kisses Zell's neck, licking off the sweat.* How was your first time, Zelly?

Zell: It felt good...I don't know if I like it, though...

Irvine: What do you mean? There's nothing wrong with it. If I knew you were a virgin then I would of been slower, I know it hurts but it will get better!

Zell: But...I'm not gay. It's a little strange for me...

Irvine: I'm not either, but I still do it! *Yawns, buries his face in Zell's neck before he passes out, still inside him.*

Zell: (He passed out! Damn...) *He tries to push Irvine off, but his dead weight is too heavy for his drunk body to handle. He sighs and decides to sleep off the alcohol.*

Both Zell and Irvine missed the meeting that day. Laguna hired Squall's group again to scout and map out an underground cave. A few hours later, Irvine and Zell find themselves in a very awkward situation.

Irvine: Mmmhhgg... My head..*Groans when he wakes up, tries to get up but cries out in pain as his cock feels like it's being ripped off.* What the fuck?! *Opens his eyes and looks down, his eyes go wide.* Ahh! What the fuck, Zell!!!! *Tries to pull out but groans at the pain.*

Zell: *He hears Irvine yell and he jolts from his sleep and finds Irvine on top of him.* What the fuck, Irvine?

Irvine: I should ask you!! You..you had your way with me and not I'm fuckin' stuck in your ass!!

Zell: What? *He moves franticly and manages to get Irvine out of his body. He begins to breathe heavily.* Nothing happened...

Irvine: Fuck, man! You almost ripped my dick off! *Spits on his hand and rubs his cock, getting off the dried cum and blood.* Oh fuck.. How did..Oh shit!

Zell: I...won't tell anyone, Irvine! This is really embarrassing... And zip your pants up. *He turns away until Irvine zips up his pants.*

Irvine: *Looks around the room for the rest of his clothes.* You better not! I. Uhh, fuck. If Selphie finds out.. Uh! *Finds his hat and puts it on.*

Zell: *He smirks slightly.* I won't tell anyone on one condition...

Irvine: You're blackmailing me, Shrimp? *UH.. *Rubs his forehead.* (Fuck.. I can't believe I did this!) What do you want?

Zell: I won't tell anyone if you give me head. And I told you I'm not a shrimp!

Irvine: What?! No way in hell! I NEVER go down on a guy! Chose something else! And I thought you weren't gay?

Zell: I'm not gay. This is going to be our deal to make sure no one talks!

Irvine: For someone not gay you are asking for something pretty gay and I'm not gonna talk, not chose something else!

Zell: You look pretty gay, Jesse James, now do it!

Irvine: Fuck you, Shrimp! *Starts to pace around the room, playing with his hat.* If..If I do this, you can never tell anyone, not even Squall!

Zell: Not even Squall. No one will know.

Irvine: Uhgg.. Fine, you little shit! *Walks over to the bed and and gets on his knees, takes his hat off and sets it on the floor next to him.*

Zell: Damn, you're literally a pain in the ass... *He moves to the edge of the bed and removes his jeans.*

Irvine: You liked it last night! *Waits for Zell to take off his pants and smirks at the sight of Zell's cock.* You are a shrimp! (It's actually really cute..Not that I can ever tell him that!)

Zell: I can't help that. Don't call it a shrimp. *He closes his legs slightly, embarrassed from being so small.*

Irvine: Okay, okay.. Now do you want me to suck ya? I cant if you hide it from me! *Waits for Zell to open his legs.*

Zell: Yeah... *He opens his legs again, exposing his small but cute penis.*

Irvine: *Takes a large sigh before he leans forward and giving it a long lick, bathing the cock with his tongue.*

tsunade_sama888: (He takes good..He's not suppose to taste good!)

Zell: *He shudders as Irvine begins to suck his cock. He slowly becomes hard in Irvine's mouth.* (He feels too good...)

Irvine: *Takes Zell's cock in his mouth, starting to suck hard on it. Bobbing his head as he swirls his tongue around the head of Zell's cock.* (I want to hear him,.. I shouldn't be feeling this, it's Zell! I'm for Selphie!)

Zell: Mm... *His hips jerk in pleasure.* (I don't want this to feel so damn good...)

Irvine: *Sucks harder and softly massages Zell's tight balls, taking in all of Zell's cock in his mouth.* (He fits perfectly in my mouth.. Now, I'm just doing this to keep him silent!)

Zell: *He slowly thrusts into Irvine's mouth and rubs his cock against Irvine's tongue. He lets out a small moan of pleasure.* Keep going... *He begins to lightly pull on Irvine's long hair.*

Irvine: *Shivers at Zell's moan, meets Zell's thrust as he sucks harder. Dipping his tongue into the slit, shudders at the taste.* (Fuck, it tastes so good! I want more!)

Zell: Shit...you keep going like that, and you'll make me cum. Is that what you want, Texas? *He smirks and plays with the collar of Irvine's jacket.*

Irvine: *Glares as he looks up at Zell, scraping his teeth against the sensitive glans under the head of Zell's dripping cock.* (I do want it..But I can't let him know that!)

Zell: No teeth, you ass! *He pushes Irvine's head back slightly.*

Irvine: *Smirks around Zell's cock before he takes it in more, sucking hard as he cups Zell's balls again, his fingers playing with the skin before it and his anus.*

Zell: Better... *He moans softly as he feels his release draw closer.*

Irvine: *Bobs his head faster, his tongue keeps flicking at the slit. Smirks when he feels Zell's balls tighten, presses his finger harder against his perineum.*

Zell: (Damn...he feels amazing...) *His eyes roll as he shudders with pleasure.* You want to make me cum, don't you?

Irvine: *Looks up and meets Zell's eyes, takes more into his mouth. His nose pressed against Zell's fair color pubes, giving a few more hard sucks.*

Zell: Tell me, is that what you want? *He pulls Irvine's hair again, pulling Irvine's head back slightly.*

Irvine: *Growls, letting Zell's cock pop out of his mouth.* Yes, damn! Now stop talking and fuckin' do it, Zell! Or I'll leave ya here hard! *Takes Zell back into his mouth, sucking even harder on him.*

Zell: *He thrusts into Irvine's mouth and releases. He holds Irvine still to make sure his release is swallowed.*

Irvine: Mmhh! *His eyes go in wide as his mouth is filled by Zell's seed, quickly swallows it before he pulls back. Panting lightly.*

Zell: We're done. I won't tell anyone.

Irvine: Good.. *Wipes his mouth off on his sleeve, picking his hat off the floor and putting it on his head.*

Zell: And if you tell anyone, I'll have to beat your ass!

Irvine: Like you can! And why would I tell? You just made me suck your dick! Think I'd do it if I was gonna blab? *Stands up.*

Zell: You might, I don't know... You would do it to get back at me.

Irvine: Like hell! I would be tellin' on myself as well! Use your brain, Zell! *Lets out an angered sigh.* Listen, we both won't say anything.. We'll act like this didn't happen and go on with our lives!

Zell: Fine! *He balls his fists.* I hate you!

Irvine: Wooo! What's got your panties in a bunch now? I thought this is what you wanted!

Zell: Nothing, I'll just go back to hating you.

Irvine: Wait...You..you like me doesn't you? *Stands in front of Zell on the bed.* You don't regret last night, it made ya happy. Didn't it?

Zell: Maybe...but I did regret it! (I regret being off my ass drunk!)

Irvine: Oh boy, oh boy.. *Sits down next to Zell, lays back on the bed.* What do you want to do, Zell? I..I will admit that I am attracted to you and..Fuck, last night was amazing from what I remember!

Zell: I...don't know... *He squirms uncomfortably on the bed.*

Irvine: Well then we're stuck, Zelly! *Watches Zell squirm.* What's wrong now?

Zell: I'm uncomfortable with this!

Irvine: Because your not gay right? Even though you like me and I'm pure man! *Smirks.* You know that well.

Zell: No, it's not that. *He grips the sheets on the bed.*

Irvine: Then what? I have no idea what you want to do, Zell!

Zell: We...can be friends with benefits!

Irvine: Okay! That works! *Reaches his hand over to shake Zell's hand.* So..when we get to do this again?

Zell: I don't know! *He taps his feet on the floor as he shakes Irvine's hand.* Anytime you...want?

Irvine: *Smiles.* I'm always ready for sex! Whenever you want too just get me and we can meet! *Takes his hand back and crosses them under his head, sighing as he tips his hat down to cover his eyes.*

Zell: Yeah, whatever! *He looks around at the trashed room.* We made the room worse. We need to clean it before Squall comes back.

Irvine: Why? I'm comfy here and you drank most of the beer! He'll get over it, he'll be moody a few days then better!

Zell: I got it, dude... *He begins to clean up the mess they both made last night.*

Irvine: *Sighs and sits up, moving his hat back. Gets up and starts to help Zell pick up the trash.* Fine, I'll help ya.

Zell: You just want to watch my ass. *He mops up the water from the melted ice cubes.*

Irvine: I can do that from the bed! And you can't blame me, it is a nice one! *Chuckles as he sees Zell blush, throws away a couple of cans.*

Zell: *He flushes red and turns to hide it as he tidies up the room.*

Irvine: Don't be shy now, baby! You should be proud of your little tight ass! *Walks past and spanks it before he straightens up the desk.*

Zell: I said friends with benefits! Not a boyfriend, because I'm not gay.

Irvine: I know! But I call everyone I sleep with baby, it's a habit! Sorry, I'll tone it down. *Finishes cleaning up and goes to the door.* (He's gay, he's just scared of it.) Then you're bi like me?

Zell: I... I don't like men at all. You just look so much like a woman that it confuses me!

Irvine: If you don't like men then why did you like my dick up your ass? Why did you want ME to suck you and not a girl, why do you keep wanting to have sex with me even thou I am all male and I don't look like a damn girl! *Walks up to Zell, staring down at him.*

Zell: You have hair like a girl!

Irvine: So does that Laguna guy and you're not fucking him! Admit it, you do like men! Why are you so scared of it? I'm not! Fuck, everyone knows I like all sexes! *Moves closer to Zell, their lips almost touching.*

Zell: Mm...wait! *He barely manages to get his sentence out before Irvine kisses him.*

Irvine: *Passionate kisses Zell, holding him tightly as he nibbles on his lips.* (I like him.. I shouldn't feel like this for Zell!)

Zell: What was that for? *He gently pulls away from Irvine.*

Irvine: I...don't know.. I couldn't help it.. *Stares in Zell's eyes.*

Zell: And your stares give me chills, man. Stop it... *He breaks the stare with a kiss.*

Irvine: *Chuckles softly, giving one more peck before he lets his go.* Didn't know I had that effect on you, Zelly! *Walks over to the desk and grabs his gun.*

Zell: I don't like it when people stare at me...*He smirks and slides on his weighted fighting gloves.*

Irvine: I wasn't doin' it to be mean. *Walks over and opens the door.* You ready to face Squall?

Zell: I know you weren't...and I'm ready to face him...


	3. Chapter 3

After the meeting and confronting Zell and Irvine, Squall remains in Laguna's office. Squall agreed to go over the mission again in person upon Laguna's request. Squall waits patiently in Laguna's office for his return.

Laguna: *Walks in, his hair a mess.* Sorry to make you wait! I was on my way here when I had to break up a fight.. *Walks over to his desk, touching his lip and hisses softly at the cut on it.*

Squall: I hope it wasn't my men fighting...

Laguna: No, it wasn't. It was new recruits who think they know everything and are the tougher then everyone else, I'm used to this. I had to show them they weren't. *Sighs as he pulls out an ointment from his desk and a mirror, rubbing it on his cut lip.*

Squall: You wanted to have a private meeting with me...Tell me more about this mission. Why do you need this cave mapped out?

Laguna: They're scientists who say their is stuff there they need to make new medicines but theirs creatures there that have killed the last few people who have tried. I know you're people are strong and can do it!

Squall: Is there anything you want us to collect while we're down there?

Laguna: Hmm.. let me find it the file... *Finishes his lip and puts it in his desk before he gets up and goes to his filing cabinet, begins to look though them.*

Squall: (Look at how tight his ass is...) *He breaks his stare by focusing his attention to a passing car outside.* (His body looks much like mine...What am I saying?) Laguna: Damn, Kiros messed with my files again! I have these in my own order and he comes in and thinks their messed up and re-files them!! *Closes one drawer before he opens another one.* Ah ha! Here it is! *Walks back to his desk.*

Squall: *He continues to stare out the window even with hearing Laguna's voice.*

Laguna: There's a plant that grows only there, it has very strong healing abilities and our hospital is in need of it, you guys could possibly find it we would be forever in your debt! *Looks up and sees Squall staring off.* Squall?

Squall: Yes? *He continues to stare off into the distance.* What does this plant look like?

Laguna: It's small and the petals are black, it has red thorns that if they cut your skin you will die in thirty seconds. So you must be careful!

Squall: No...I fight. That's how I calm my mind.

Laguna: I can understand that.. *Finishes the page he's on and sets it on his desk.* Have you had lunch?

Squall: I'm not hungry...

Laguna: Have you eaten at all today? *Walks over to a small fridge his has and opens it, bending over as he looks though it.*

Squall: Yes... *He follows Laguna's body as Laguna bends over.* (I feel...like he's teasing me...No, shut the hell up.)

Laguna: Where is it...? Ahh! *Pulls out two bottles of Root beer and some Lunchable's before he walks back over to the desk and set two of them down in front of Squall before he sits down in his chair.*

Squall: I'm not hungry or thirsty...

Laguna: Well, it's there if you get hungry or thirsty! *Takes the cap off the root beer and takes a drink before he opens his Lunchable.* Ahh! First meal of the day!

Squall: *He watches Laguna as he drinks his soda. When he thinks Laguna notices, he looks away.*

Laguna: (He keeps looking at me when he thinks I'm not paying attention.. Does he want to know me?) *Puts some ham and cheese on a cracker before he pops it in his mouth.*

Squall: How old are you, Laguna?

Laguna: *Quickly swallows, a bit shocked at Squall's question.* I'm forty-four.

Squall: (I didn't think he was that old...) *He crosses his arms behind his head and stares at the ceiling.*

Laguna: Anything else you'd like to know? I can tell you were a bit shocked at my age, I look younger don't I?

Squall: No...nothing else right now.

Laguna: Alright..May I ask you how old you are? When is your birthday? ..Ellone never told me that...

Squall: August 23, 1992...

Laguna: (He's 17.. He looks much older then that.. I've missed so much, but I won't miss this birthday! But..that means she was pregnant when I left.. Did she not know?) It's close! Is there anything you want for your birthday?

Squall: I don't celebrate my birthday, so no...

Laguna: (Of course.. it's the day Raine died..) Can...I would like to take you out for dinner if I may on your birthday, I won't get you a gift if you don't want one but please let me do this..

Squall: Fine... *He looks at Laguna's desk and spots a picture of a woman.* Who is that?

Laguna: Thank you.. Hmm? *Looks at the picture frame and sadly smiles as he picks it up, looking at it before he hands it to Squall.* The only women I ever love.. Raine, your Mother..

Squall: I don't...remember her.

Laguna: I'm..so sorry you never got to meet her, she was an angel on earth.. You look so much like her, it's scary! You can keep that if you want, I have another photo in my room.

Squall: No...it's not that...I don't even remember my childhood.

Laguna: You don't? May..I ask why? I understand if you don't want to answer yet, I'll give you time to get used to this.. *Makes another sandwich out of crackers.*

Squall: The Guardians...they eventually erase all of your memories. It doesn't matter how infrequently you use them.

Laguna: *Sighs.* Yes, I know about them.. I pray you never have to do it again, and thank you for talking to me Squall.. It means alot to me.. *Takes a drink, licking his lips after. Hisses at bit from the cut on his lip.*

Squall: (I need to stop...I'm getting too emotionally attached. It will be only a matter of time before this memory is erased too...) *He ends all conversation by falling silent.*

Laguna: *Looks sadly at Squall, quickly finishes his meal. And takes another drink.* I'll make sure you won't lose your memory again, Squall and even if you do I will be there to help you.. *Gets up to throw away the Lunchable.*

Squall: *He scowls slightly.* (Why does he care?)

Laguna: Squall, please.. I mean it, I know you think I'm just a 'coward' but I do care for you. You are the only thing in my I have left.. I know nothing I can do can make up for all the years I missed, but I'm to be here for you. I'll never leave you..

Squall: (He sounds like he's talking to a lover...Is that how fathers act?) *He glances at Laguna, slightly confused. His facial expression never shows his confused state.*

Laguna: *Smiles softly, runs his hand though his hair.* I need to take a shower, I feel disgusting.. You're free to stay here if you want, you can rest up! *Walks over and pushes the wall that's hiding the door to his bathroom.*

Squall: (I still don't trust him...) *He waits a moment until he gets up to follow Laguna. He stays well hidden behind the wall, but he can easily see what Laguna is doing.*

Laguna: *Starts to take off his clothes, throwing them in a hamper before he turns the water on. Walks over to the toilet to relieve himself before he jumps into the shower.*

Squall: *He continues to watch Laguna, still wary about what Laguna may do.*

Laguna: *Sighs as the hot water hits him, tilts his face into it as he runs his fingers though his hair, slowly moving his hands down his body. Brushing over his nipples.* (I shouldn't be doing this, he is my son.. I need to stop.)

Squall: *He watches intently and leans in closer, knowing Laguna is too focused on his shower to notice him.*

Laguna: Mm.. *Moves his hand down and starting to slowly stroke his cock, breathing evenly as he gets harder.* (I need to stop, I can't be thinking of him.. And his perfect, round ass..) *His cock jumps, softly moans.*

Squall: (I'm not going to watch anymore...) *He quickly moves away from the door and walks back to his chair.*

Laguna: *Quickly releases into his hand after a few minutes, his body not used to it after years of holding back.* (I can't believe I did that..I came thinking of my own son..)

Squall: *After walking around for the room for a few minutes, he decided to watch Laguna again.* (He stopped...But...he looks... Damn it!)

Laguna: *Starts to wash his body and hair, smiling at the feel of his touching his hair.* (I wonder if Squall likes his hair touched. No, bad Laguna!)

Squall: (I can feel it...He's thinking about me...) *He quietly slips away into the main room and sits down in his chair again.*

Laguna: *Finishes up and steps out, dries off and gets dressed in is usual blue shirt and pants before he walks back out. His hair still wet.* Ah! I feel much better! *Smiles as he goes to his desk.*

Squall: (Sure you do...) I...should get going...

Laguna: Oh, okay..Sorry about that, I was all sweaty from the fight earlier and running around this place all morning and I hate feeling so disgusting!

Squall: (This is quite awkward...) When do you want my team to explore the cave?

Laguna: I'm not sure, I'll give you guys a few days to rest. Don't worry, I will pay for all of your groups expenses! Would..would you like to have dinner tonight? It doesn't have to be just us, your friends can come too!

Squall: If you do, take them to a buffet. There was a client that refused to take everyone to a buffet. The bill was 50,000 gil.

Laguna: *Chuckles and smiles.* Alright, I know a few good ones! Tell everyone we'll be going at 1600!

Squall: 1600? I'll tell them...

Laguna: Yes, unless that is to early.. We'll take a limo, I hate them but it will be big enough for everyone!

Squall: It's fine. *He takes the files on the cave and turns to head out into the hallway. His tight leather pants cling to Squall's ass, leaving almost nothing to the imagination.*

Laguna: Uhg! *Groans as the cramps come hard, falls into his seat as he hugs his knees.* (Damn him and his leather pants!!!)

A few hours pass until Selphie, Squall and Irvine decide to go to dinner with Laguna. Zell decides to stay at his and Squall's room to recover from several nights of drinking heavily while Rinoa and Quistis decide to visit the library in the presidential building. A few minutes before dinner, Irvine and Selphie wait outside for the limo while Squall stands a long distance away from them.

Irvine: Got ta love this guy! Why can't all our missions be from him! *Wraps an arm around Selphie.* And we get another dinner date, sweet thing!

Selphie: He is nice... *She chuckles sweetly as Irvine wraps his arm around her.*

Irvine: *Leans down, whispers to her.* And we can take some sweet deserts for later tonight, just for us baby.. *Smirks.* (I would like todo that with Zell as well!)

Selphie: *She holds her hand over her mouth.* Irvine! *She chuckles louder.*

Irvine: What? You'll like it, baby! *Talks into her ear, letting his breath go over her ear.*

Selphie: Shush! *She teases as the limousine pulls up.*

Laguna: *Opens the door and smiles at them.* Come on in! The food is waiting!

Irvine: Hell yeah! Thanks, man! *Helps Selphie in before he gets in, leading her to the seats on the further side of the limo.*

Squall: *He boards the limo last and sits near Laguna.*

Laguna: *Closes the door after they enter.* Are the other three not coming? (He sat by me.. I thinking he's opening up a little!)

Irvine: Nope! Zell is tired from all his nights of drinkin' and the other two went to read!

Selphie: He had a bad hangover...

Laguna: I bet, that stuff he drinks is worse then poison! He needs to get a better kind! * Reaches over to turn the music down, his hand brushing over Squall's thighs.* (Fuck! He's going to hide again!)

Squall: *He moves out of the way to make room for Laguna's arm. He shivers slightly as Laguna touches him.*

Laguna: *Turns it down and moves back, to where he was.* We'll be there in a few minutes!

Irvine: Good, cause I'm starved! Thanks again, man! *Smiles at Laguna.*

Selphie: Me too, I can't wait. *She happily bobs her head to the pop music playing through the speakers.*

Laguna: You're welcome! I asked you to stay her longer away from your home, I will treat you well! (And I get to spend more time with Squall.*

Irvine: Hmm, I like watching you dance Can you do some more for me? *Winks at Selphie.*

Selphie: Hey... *She sticks her tongue out at Irvine playfully.*

Laguna: *Watches the two, chuckle softly.* You're group is very interesting, Squall!

Squall: Very...*He glances up at Laguna before staring down at his hands.*

Laguna: *Looks over at Squall with a smile as they stop the limo stops.* We're here!!

After a quite uneventful dinner, Squall returns with Laguna to his office. Irvine, however, became occupied with Selphie and the lifestyle of a true player.

Laguna: That was very interesting dinner, you have picked a good group! *Laughs as he walks into the office.* That Irvine is quite a playboy and Selphie is a tease!

Squall: I'd like not to think about it...

Laguna: That must be very hard for you! *Lets out a relaxed sigh as he sits down on the couch, putting his feet up on the coffee table.*

Squall: It's not...I just block it from my mind.

Laguna: You're good at that.. *Spreads his legs a bit, his arms stretched out over the back of the couch.* Sit down, Squall.. Rest a bit!

Squall: *He sits and relaxes on the couch next to Laguna, folding his arms across his legs.*

Laguna: *Closes his eyes, letting his arm fall on Squall's shoulder.* (I shouldn't be doing this, why can't I stop?)

Squall: *He remains still as he feels Laguna's arm around him.* (What is he doing?)

Laguna: *Shifts his hips as he arches his chest out, letting out sighs of happiness his fingers brushing against Squall's arm.*

Squall: *He flinches slightly and moves forward. His eyes wander to Laguna's fit chest.*

Laguna: *Opens his eyes and watches Squall as he looks at his chest, flex his pectorals a bit as he moves his hand to touch Squall's hair.* (I was right.. It's soft like hers!)

Squall: *He moves his head slightly as he feels Laguna's fingers run through his hair.* (Why am I letting him do this?)

Laguna: *Sits up and leans over to Squall, staring into his eyes as he moves closer. Softly presses his lips against Squall's.* (What am I doing? I need to stop, but he feels so good!)

Squall: Mm? *His eyes widen as he feels Laguna's lustful lips upon his own. He backs away as he feels a strange flutter in his stomach.* We...should stop...

Laguna: *Looks down as he pulls back, removing his arm from Squall as well.* Yes.. I'm sorry, Squall... I don't know what came over me, please forgive me... I understand if you want to go to your room now...

Squall: I don't know what came over me either... *He breathes sharply.*

Laguna: Does.. It frighten you? ....Did I take your first kiss? (I'm kinda hoping I did, damn that makes me a bastard!)

Squall: My first kiss...? (This is more than what I thought.) Yes... Now please... (Kiss me again...)

Laguna: *Looks with sad eyes, thinking Squall hates him even more.* I understand.. I..I will give you space, I shouldn't of done that to you, take something so special.. *Stands up and sadly moves to his desk.*

Squall: *He parts his lips sensually as Laguna moves away.* (I...want more...)

Laguna: *Sits down in his chair, holding his head in his hands.* (I really messed up, now he won't even talk to me! I'm such an idiot!)

Squall: *He bites his lip hard and walks to Laguna.* Laguna...

Laguna: I..I'm sorry, Squall.. Please don't hate me more from this! *Shyly looks up looks up at Squall, his eyes filled with love and worry.*

Squall: *He sighs softly and kneels near Laguna.* Can you...do that again?

Laguna: What? You..you w-want me to kiss you again? *Shudders at the thought, his body leaning down towards Squall without thinking. His lips almost touching Squall's.* A-are you sure, Squall?

Squall: I'm...sure... *He leans towards Laguna and breathes against Laguna's lips.*

Laguna: Tell me if it gets to much, okay? *Licks his lips, staring into Squall's stormy eyes before he softly kisses Squall, not wanting scare him off.* (Oh god! He wants me to kiss him! I shouldn't be doing this, but I want to be near him! Aand if this is what he wants, then I will give it to him!)

Squall: (Why does this feel so damn good? But...it hurts...) *He slowly pulls away from Laguna.* What...is going on, Laguna?

Laguna: I am kissing you.. I..I shouldn't be.. *Sighs.* I shouldn't be having these.. feelings for my son, but I like when we kiss or touch.. Or hell, even when you talk to me! I truly have no idea what is happening.

Squall: It feels right... *He gently rubs Laguna's chest and begins to lift up his shirt.*

Laguna: *Blushes lightly at the touches, shudders as his shirt is lifted.* Mm..It-it does! Have you ever.. done anything like this, Squall? *Helps Squall and quickly takes his shirt off, throwing it to the other side of the room.*

Squall: No...Never... *He straddles Laguna's lap while sitting on the chair.*

Laguna: Then you are in control, we will only go as far as you want. Mmm, you already feel good! *Wraps his arms around Squall's back, running his hands down it.*

Squall: *He roughly kisses Laguna as he pulls on strands of Laguna's hair.* Laguna...

Laguna: Mmm! *Moans into the kiss, arching up into Squall as he sucks on Squall's lips. His hands moving down to softly grope Squall's tight ass.* Squall..So good!

Squall: Wait... *He moves Laguna's hands.* I'm...not ready.

Laguna: Sorry, I..I haven't touched anyone in a long time..I got a little into it, but I won't touch you there till you're ready.. *Moves his hands back up, to Squall's lower back.* Is this okay?

Squall: *He nods.* I'm assuming you don't mind me liking men...

Laguna: Of course not! Love is love, no matter if it's a boy or girl! *Softly massages Squall's back, smiling brightly at him.* I've never really felt much for men, so far only you..

Squall: *He moves back slightly.* Why?

Laguna: I don't know.. I mean there's men I think are cute and if I had to, I wouldn't mind being with them but you.. You make me want you, god I saw you the first time and the cramps started! They've never been that bad before!

Squall: I don't know what's wrong with me... *He stares at Laguna's muscular neck.*

Laguna: Nothing is wrong with you, Squall! Yes, this is kind of taboo to some people but as you said.. I..I never really was a father.. This is the first time we've met and.. fuck anyone who says something! *Shivers at Squall's stares.*

Squall: I've never wanted any personal relationships before... I'm still unsure of what I want...

Laguna: I understand, I will be here if you want one or if you just want to be Father and Son.. You'll always have a room here.. (I wonder if he'd want to stay in my room some night? I haven't shared a bed in forever!)

Squall: I'll stay in your room. Zell and Irvine trashed the room again the last time I was there...

Laguna: (Can he read minds?!) Okay, cool! My bed is big enough for us of if you're not comfortable sleeping there I have a really comfy futon in there as well!

Squall: I'll just sleep there and keep my equipment in the original room...

Laguna: Okay, that sounds good! Would you like me to show it to you? It's on the floor above us.

Squall: *He slides off of Laguna's lap and picks Laguna's shirt up from off of the ground.*

Laguna: Oh, thanks! I forgot I took it off.*Stands up and pulls his shirt on, not caring about buttoning it up.* I don't think I need anything else in this room.

Squall: Show me...

Laguna: Follow me, the elevator is next to my office! *Walk over and opens his door, waits till Squall exits before he locks up his office. Leading Squall to the elevator.*

Squall: *He follows Laguna and enters the elevator. He leans against the metal railing with his arms crossed and head cocked slightly to the right. He glances at Laguna to study his body.* (He's still fit at 44...)

Laguna: *Pushes the button, smiles at how at it moves it to his floor. Exits and looks back at Squall, chuckles as he sees Squall staring at him.* You like what you see?

Squall: *He snaps out of his daze when he hears Laguna's voice. He begins to follow Laguna again to his room.*

Laguna: *Unlocks his door and opens it for Squall.* I hope you like it. *Walks into his room decorated in an Asian theme and sits down on his king size bed, kicking off his shoes.*

Squall: You have a nice room... *He sits in a chair across from Laguna.*

Laguna: Thank you! Feel free to look around or come here anytime you want! *Looks over at Squall, drawn to his fit chest.*

Squall: (He keeps looking at my chest...) *He notices Laguna has a jukebox in his room and walks over to look at Laguna's music selection.*

Laguna: Do you like music? I love everything on there, play what you want! I usually have it playing all day.

Squall: (It's all classic rock...) *He picks a track from "The Doors" to play.*

Laguna: Nice, I love this group! *Hums along to the song, his feet tapping to the beat.*

Squall: *He sits down in his chair across from Laguna and studies him through occasional glances.* (I would like to see more of his body...)

Laguna: *Chuckles softly.* You don't have to hide checking me out, I don't mind if you look and if there's anything you want just ask me. *Smiles at Squall.*

Squall: Who is to say I was checking you out? *He stands up from his chair and takes off his leather bomber jacket. The leather clings to his skin needingly.*

Laguna: You keep looking at my body when you think I won't notice, not that I mind. *Stares at Squall's chest, unable to stop the shiver that runs though his body.*

Squall: (And you keep looking at me...) *He sits back down in his chair. The muscles under his skin move gracefully.*

Laguna: *Breaks his stare, knowing if he keeps looking something will happen.* So..Are you hungry for food yet?

Squall: I'm a little hungry...

Laguna: I can have some food brought up! What would you like? *Moves up his bed to the phone on the nightstand, his open shirt showing how his muscles move under his skin.*

Squall: You can pick anything... *He looks down to avoid staring at Laguna's chest.*

Laguna: Hello, Eden! Could you bring me two plates of your amazing stakes? Medium rare on mine and.. *Looks over to Squall.* How do you want yours cooked?

Squall: Rare... *He adjusts his tank top and pulls it down.*

Laguna: And the other rare! And you can chose the sides, oh! And some of you chocolate cake please! Thank you, darling! *Hangs up.* It will be here soon, she is the best chef here!

Squall: *He looks up at Laguna as he hears his voice. His eyes travel up Laguna's fine body.* (I need to stop...)

Laguna: What would you like to do as we wait? Do you have any questions for me?

Squall: (Do?) What...do you mean?

Laguna: Oh! *Blushes lightly.* Not that! Um.. Unless you want too.. I meant would you like to talk, ask questions, watch TV, Read a book?

Squall: Am I what you imagined as a son?

Laguna: *Smiles softly at Squall.* Yes, a few thing differ from when I would dream about but that is only because we.. I didn't raise you.. But I couldn't ask for a better son..

Squall: What differs?

Laguna: Not much, I used to dream of us going on trips together. *Chuckles* You writing like me, dumb little thing like that a Father always thinks of before they have a baby. We'd play sports.. I.. You wouldn't be so cut off from everyone, I understand why you are..

Squall: It's not worth getting too close... *He runs his fingers along the fabric of the chair.*

Laguna: If I didn't get close to Raine, you wouldn't be here.. Nether would I! I wouldn't be where I am without getting close to people, our kind is not ment to be alone, we're pack animals!

Squall: According to whom? *His hands fall to his sides.*

Laguna: There's been tons of studies on it! I may have some in the main library if yor interested in reading them. I don't expert you to change over night, Squall or ever.. Just please know no mater what I will always be here for you!

Squall: *He scowls at Laguna and rises to answer the door to get the food.*

Laguna: *Sighs, rubbing his forehead.* (I pushed to hard, damn it! I should of stopped talking!) Thank you, Squall...

Squall: *He brings in the food tray and takes his plate of food.* (You can't change me... No one will...)

Laguna: *Takes his plate and starts to cut his stake.* Forgive me, Squall.. I.. I have no right telling you to change, I just want you to be happy!

Squall: *He silently begins to cut his steak.* (He still acts like a moron. I couldn't imagine being raised by him.)

Laguna: *Dips a peice in some stake sauce before he pops it in his mouth, moaning softly at the taste.* Mmmm! I love her food!

Squall: (When he opens his mouth, he spoils the moment.)

Laguna: *Sighs softly and stops talking as he eats, taking some mash potatoes as well.* (He's gone quiet again.. Well, we've made alot of progress so far! It's okay if he needs rest!)

Squall: (Still...I'm attracted to him... He's very...) *He bites his lower lip to stop himself from thinking any further about Laguna.*

Laguna: Are you okay? Is something wrong with the food? (Oh no! Could there have been another try at poisoning me?! I thought we got that guy!)

Squall: I'm fine... (It makes me...uncomfortable...)

Laguna: *Sighs in relief.* That's good, I was worried.. Never mind. *Goes back to eating his meal, taking a drink of his Coke. Smiles brightly.* Damn you, Eden...

Squall: Worried? *He takes a small bite from his steak as he glances at Laguna's bare chest.*

Laguna: I've... I've had attempts at being poisoned before, the guy is in prison but I still worry about it.. *Sighs as he finishes his meal.*

Squall: Poison worries you? All SeeDs have to build up a tolerance to poison before we are allowed to graduate.

Laguna: Some do.. You know that plant I want you to find? There is no way yet to build a tolerance to it yet, it is so rarely used other then here. That what he tried to use on me, your tolerance wouldn't of been able to fight it.

Squall: I'm almost tempted to try it now... *He says as he finishes his meal.* Being a SeeD means that I must test my limits...

Laguna: No! There is nothing to cure it, even a potion won't save you! If I must, I will keep you here during the mission.

Squall: If you keep me here, I won't be able to take my team.

Laguna: *Sighs, finishing his meal and laying back on the bed.* Then promise me you won't touch it without the gloves... Please, I've seen enough deaths by that plant.. I..I can't have another be my fault.

Squall: I'm not doing this mission as your son...

Laguna: I know.. *Rubs his forehead before he takes a serious tone.* Then as your boss for this mission I order you to collect the plant safely and return to me with it.

Squall: That's better... *He rises from his chair and heads to Laguna's bathroom.* I'm going to shower...

Laguna: Alright, the towels are on the wall! Feel free to use any of the soap or oils in there, most of them are gifts!

Squall: (Oils?) *He closes the door behind him and takes off his tank top with ease. His leather pants, however, cling to his body like a second layer of skin. He slowly peels his leather pants off before he starts his hot shower. He steps in and relaxes as the steam and hot water hits his back.*

Laguna: *Gets up from his bed and turn his TV onto input, letting the camera his guards put in the bathroom show up on it. Shudders as Squall's body fills the screen.* (God, he looks... Fuck! He ass is even nicer out of the pants! No, I shouldn't be watching this! I need to turn it off....any minute now I will... Turning it off...Damn!)

Squall: *He rinses his hair with shampoo and stands in the shower with the water hitting his chest. He turns around once the shampoo is out of his hair before he begins to wash his body. Hot water meanders down his chest and creates trails as his muscles dip and ripple.* (For a strange reason... I want him to find me attractive...)

Laguna: (God forgive me! I can't stop this..) *Turns the TV back on, licking his lips at the sight of the water running down Squall's chest.* (I want to lick that off him! Damn, I shouldn't be watching this!)

Squall: *He casually begins to wash his body. His nipples harden slightly and his skin blushes as steam and soap caress them. He reaches in between his legs and gently washes his manhood with a soap less cloth.* (Theses oils...give me an idea...)

Laguna: Mmm... (God, he's so.. I want to touch him, suck on those pink nipples! And his cock! It's the a bit smaller then me, but he could be a grower!)

Squall: *He takes a bottle of oil and pops the cap open.* (This shower is pretty loud... He won't be able to hear me...) *He squeezes a small amount of bath oil onto his hand and slowly begins to stroke himself.* (This will be done quick...)

Laguna: Oh god... (He's..he's touching himself!! Fuck, he's grown! I'm still bigger but he's still growing! I need to stop this, i really need to turn it off..) *His hand doesn't move to turn the TV off, but to softly rub his cock.*

Squall: (He can't hear me...) *He lets a small moan escape from his lips as he strokes his cock faster. His other hand glides down his body, playing with his nipples and eventually reaches his balls.*

Laguna: *Pulls his pants off and goes back to stroking himself harder, thrusting up into his hand. Biting his lips to hold back his moan, precum already leaking out.* (He's so hot, I won't last longer!)

Squall: (There it is...) *He holds back a moan as he releases inside the shower. He stares at his release covering the bath tub, almost feeling guilty for pleasuring himself.* (I shouldn't have...) *He faces the shower to clean himself of his release.*

Laguna: *Cums at the sight of Squall releasing, letting out a low groan. Pants lightly as he looks down in shame, changing the TV channel as he cleans up his seed with his pants. Putting them in his hamper before he pulls on a pair of clean boxers and gets back on the bed, looking for something to watch.* (I shouldn't of done that... But I came even faster then the last time!)

Squall: *He sighs as he steps out of the shower. He grabs another bottle of oil and rubs a small amount across his chest, stomach and legs.* (What will he think of this?) *He steps out of the bathroom with only a towel to cover himself.*

Laguna: How was your shower? *Looks over at Squall, blushes at the sight of Squall in only the towel. Looks away and groans as the cramps start up, holding his leg tightly.*

Squall: It was fine... (I made him cramp again...) *He ties the towel securely around his waist before he lays down on the bed.*

Laguna: G-good! Would y-you like b-b-boxers or sleep p-pants? *Takes a few deeps breaths, trying to calm down.*

Squall: Pants... No boxers.

Laguna: O-okay! *Slowly gets up from the bed and makes his way to his dresser, pulling out a pair of plaid sleep pants. Throws them at Squall before he goes back to the bed.*

Squall: (Plaid? I would prefer black but I can't complain...) *He slips the pants on underneath his towel.*

Laguna: I know, I don't like them either! They were a gift.. *Lays back on his bed.* What would you like to watch?

Squall: I don't usually watch television. We don't have them in our dorms.

Laguna: Me either, I mostly read but watch if something is interesting or I don't feel like going to the library. *Keeps flipping.* Tell me if you see something interesting..

Squall: I don't care... *He tosses his towel to the side and pulls his pants down lower, far enough to expose his sharp hip bones.*

Laguna: *Finds the history channel and stays on it, taking little peeks at Squall's hips.* I love this channel..

Squall: *He moves closer to the television, causing his skin to glisten from the oil applied  
earlier and from the glow of the TV.*

Laguna: *Blushes hard at the sight of Squall's glistening chest, quickly turns back to the TV.* My Father was in that war...

Squall: *He remains quiet for a few moments before he turns to Laguna.* Why are you blushing?

Laguna: It is nothing.. I just... Um.. I see you used the oils.. *Gets up and walks over, looking though one of his chests and pulls out an old army uniform, hand gun and sword. Sits back on the bed.* These were his, I used to try and dress up in them when I was little.

Squall: They're still wearable. *He runs his fingers across the sturdy fabric.* (I want him to....lust for me...)

Laguna: I take good care of them, I keep the gun clean and sword sharpen! There all I have left of him, I loved to hear his stories.. I wrote a few pieces on them..

Squall: *He begins to unbutton the military jacket.* (I want to try it on...)

Laguna: *Smiles softly at Squall as he watches.* That chest if filled with all his old war stuff if you want to look though it..

Squall: *He moves forward on the bed, causing the pants to fall slightly past his hips, showing a teasing hint of his ass. He finishes unbuttoning the jacket before he slips it on over his bare skin.*

Laguna: *Clears his throat at the sight of Squall's ass, unable to stop from licking his lips.* You look good in it, he would be jumping in joy at the sight.. I..never was really the son he wanted, you would be it.

Squall: It's too small for me... *He removes the jacket by letting it slide down his shoulders.*

Laguna: Me too, it stopped fitting after I was after I turned eighteen.. *Chuckle softly.* Dad was a small man when he first joined up!

Squall: *He looks at Laguna's fit body.* (He does have more bulk than I... He has strong arms...)

Laguna: *Blushes lightly as he watches Squall looking at his body, a very light blush covers his body.* I.. worked out alot, wanting to be strong like my dad.. Hoping it would make him proud of me..

Squall: *His nipples hit the air as he removes the jacket which causes them to harden.* (Stop talking so much...)

Laguna: Yyou're cold, get under the blankets.. I'll put this stuff up.. *Picks up his Father's stuff and puts them back into the chest before he moves back to the bed and gets under the blankets.*

Squall: (Cold or slightly aroused...) *He lays on top of the blankets near Laguna.*

Laguna: Um.. If your not comfortable with being under here with me I.. I can get another blanket. *Turns to his side to look at Squall.*

Squall: No, I'm not cold. Why do you think I'm cold?

Laguna: Well, your nipples could cut glass right now! Unless theirs another reason? You can tell me.

Squall: It's not from being cold. (Touch them...) *He turns on his side, making his back face Laguna.*

Laguna: Oh.. You're aroused.. Did I make you aroused, Squall? *Moves closer to Squall, lightly pressing up against him as he wraps an arm around him. Brushing his fingers over one of the little pebbles on Squall's chest.*

Squall: No... *He slightly arches his back against Laguna and holds back a small moan.*

Laguna: Then what got you worked up? *Softly pinches Squall's nipple, rubbing it with his palm.* I feel you holding back, please don't. My room is sound proof, no one will hear you..

Squall: But you will hear me...

Laguna: I want to hear you, please.. I promise, no one else will hear, or see you in this way.. *Moves down to Squall's other nipple, pinching it.*

Squall: *He moans slightly louder as Laguna pinches his nipples.* (I'm angry at myself that I would lust after another person...)

Laguna: *Shudders at Squall's moan, keeps giving the nipples attention as he starts to kiss at Squall's neck, lightly licking at it.* You sound... so beautiful..

Squall: Laguna... *He pushes Laguna off of him and quickly straddles Laguna on the bed.* You're doing this on purpose...

Laguna: I'm doing what feels good, if you don't like it tell me to stop and I will.. *Reaches up and uses both of his hands to play with Squall's nipples.*

Squall: Watch what you say. *He says coldly as he begins to rock his hips against Laguna.*

Laguna: Mmm... Squall! *Moans softly as he begins to get hard, moving his own hips against Squall's.*

Squall: You give me no choice... *He says as he rubs his body against Laguna's cock.* Now I have to release...

Laguna: Yes, please.. Use me however you need too. *Moans as he grinds up against Squall's cock, wishing the blanket wasn't there separating them.* (God, I hope this never ends!)

Squall: *He pulls his pants down just far enough for his cock to fall out. He leans down to kiss Laguna harshly as he grinds against Laguna's body.*

Laguna: Mm! *Kisses back just as hard, running his hand over Squall's chest as he grinds his own hardness into his.*

Squall: (Make this quick...) *He grinds harder against Laguna and wets the blankets with his warm precum.*

Laguna: *Nibbles on Squall's lips as the rocks his hips up against him, his hard cock trapped in it's cloth prison.* (Fuck, I want to take these off, but I don't want to stop him!)

Squall: Do you want me to touch you? *He grinds his cock hard against Laguna's hot length.*

Laguna: Uhh.. If you want, I oh.. I don't want you to do anything your not ready for.. *Groans in pleasure as he grinds up, resting his hands on Squall's hips.*

Squall: *He pulls down the blankets covering Laguna. And rubs Laguna's cock through his pants. He strokes Laguna loyally.*

Laguna: Mmmm! *Moans at the touches, thrusting up into Squall's hand as his eyes roll in pleasure.* Yyou want me to touch you?

Squall: I don't care... *He strokes Laguna harder through his pants.*

Laguna: *Reaches down and strokes expertly strokes Squall's cock, his own precum soaking his pants.* Mm..You feel so good!

Squall: (He feels so good...) *He moans softly as he releases into Laguna's hand.* (Damn...)

Laguna: *Shudders at the sight of Squall release, moans in pleasure as he cums into his pants. Arches his back into Squall.* Fuck.....

Squall: *He rolls off of Laguna and lays quietly on the bed.* I'm...done...

Laguna: I'm sorry if I was to forward.. *Gets up off the bed and takes his pants and boxers off, grabbing a new pair before he climbs back into the bed.*

Squall: No... (Now that it's over, I wanted it to last longer...)

Laguna: Do you want another pair of pants? *Looks over at Squall, still amazed at his beauty.*

Squall: No... *He tucks himself back into his pants.*

Laguna: Alright.. *Moves a bit under the blanket, fluffing the pillow before he turns the TV off.* Are you tired?

Squall: A little... (I released twice...I'm not used to that.)

Laguna: I am, alot has happened today! *Turns the light off on his side.* If you want I have books in here you can read till you fall asleep, don't worry. The light won't bother me!

Squall: *He pulls the blankets up to his neck, ignoring Laguna as he falls asleep unaided.*

Laguna: *Grabs the remote to turn all the lights out before he turns to his side towards Squall, looks at him before he falls asleep. Starts to snore a few minutes into it.*

Later that night, Irvine leaves Selphie's room and heads to Squall's room where Zell is staying. Irvine, a true player, smiles as he tucks in his shirt and fixes his hair. He tips his hat at just the right angle just before he enters Squall's room to see Zell not ten minutes after he slept with Selphie.

Irvine: Hey man, I see you started hthe party without me! *Walks over and grabs a beer.*

Zell: What do you want? *He says with a sharp attitude.*

Irvine: Whoo! What got your panties in a twist? *Opens the beer and takes a drink before he walks over.*

Zell: You...do... *He waves his fist and punches the bed.*

Irvine: What the fuck did I do? I told ya I was going to eat with Laguna and them! You coulda came!

Zell: Yeah, but you slept with Selphie! I...saw you go with her.

Irvine: Yeah, so what? Why were you watchin' me anyway? *Quickly finishes the beer, lets out a belch.*

Zell: Nevermind that, you dick! *He punches the bed again.*

Irvine: What the fuck, Zell? Why you freaking out?! I'm not aloud to have sex anymore?

Zell: No... *He moves to sit on the edge of the bed.*

Irvine: Then what? You said we're just friends with benefits! FRIENDS! So I slept with Selphie!

Zell: Yeah, and you came here to get what she couldn't give ya'! You're a bastard. *He raises his fists in a fighting position and reaches his arm out to slug Irvine.*

Irvine: No, I'm a fucking man! I came here to drink and hang out with you and if that leaded to fuckin' then woohoo! *Grabs Zell's fist and easily twists it around him, pulling Zell back against his body.* What is with you?!

Zell: Man, you're lucky I'm buzzed or you would have a broken nose! You're a bastard and you smell like shit, cowboy!

Irvine: You would have a bullet in your fist! *Smirks, wrapping his arm tighter around Zell.* I smell manly and you like it! I'm not a bastard, you're the one who says he wasn't gay! You didn't want ta be boyfriends!

Zell: Yeah, maybe you've been hangin' around Squall for too long! I'm human and I have feelings too, you dick!

Irvine: You think I don't?! How you think I feel when you say your not gay but love me fuckin' ya? You're the one who didn't want us to be together, Zell! You have only yourself to blame!

Zell: Like hell I do! I'll just go sleep with someone else to get my rocks off! I don't need ya', I hate you!

Irvine: No you don't, that why you're actin' like a lil' bitch! If you want me to sleep only with you then you should of asked me out! You wanted ta be friends, not lovers!

Zell: Let me go! I'll go find a fuckin' prostitute and I'll flaunt her in front of ya'!

Irvine: Better make sure she doesn't have any STD's and maybe I'll join you with her! I'm always ready to fuck!

Zell: Sure you fuckin' are! That's all I am to ya'. You had sex with me before you even touched Selphie! I don't blame her, I blame you.

Irvine: No, you're more to me then her! You're the one that's so ashamed of your self to admit your fuckin' gay! If you asked me I would only fuck you but no, you said you were straight so now you're being a pussy and drinkin'!

Zell: How am I bein' a pussy? I hate you. *He jerks his arms away from Irvine.* You're the one who's supposed to be good at telling what people's feelings are. You're a dick!

Irvine: You won't admit you gay or hell, even bi! You basically told me you were disgust and only wanted ME for sex! Selphie was only a one time thing and she was nothing compared to you! I want you but you are to scared to say the same!

Zell: It shouldn't matter what I am! Anyone would be hurt from what you did. Gay, bi, or straight, it doesn't matter.

Irvine: What the hell did I do?! You said we were friends; friends don't flip out when you sleep with someone!! *Walks over to Zell, looking down at him.*

Zell: I'm a friend who slept with you. Think about it, you hurt Selphie too. What is she to you, anyway?

Irvine: You said you just wanted to be friends, and she knows what this is! She already told me she doesn't want to be together, just a fling! *Growls, taking his hat off and running his fingers though his hair.* I'm sorry I hurt you so much, but I can't change it!

Zell: Yeah, you better be, you ass hole!

Irvine: *Stares at Zell before he crushes his lips again him in a passionate kiss, pulling at Zell's shirt to get it off.* (God, he got me to hot! I need him now before I burn up!)

Zell: *He pushes Irvine away quickly.* Don't, Irvine. It hurts too much...

Irvine: Please, let me make you feel better the only way I know how.. I..I only want to be with you, Zell! *Covers Zell's face in kisses.*

Zell: You're a fuckin' son of a bitch! *He keeps turning his face away from Irvine.*

Irvine: Please, Zell.. We don't have to have sex! Just please talk to me without yelling, I only want to be with you I promise.. I'll be your boyfriend!

Zell: *He sighs.* You hurt me...

Irvine: *Sighs, resting his forehead against Zell, running his fingers though his hair.* I'm sorry, I really am.. Please, give me another chance, Zell! A real one this time!

Zell: Alright... *He leans against Irvine's chest.*

Irvine: Thank you.. And you'll have to talk to me, baby.. I won't know what you want unless you want.. *Hugs Zell tightly, rubbing his back.*

Zell: (Does he really like me? If he truly has feelings for me, he won't belittle me when I take my pants off...) Irvine, I'll give you another chance with me... How will you make everything up to me?

Irvine: What ever you want me to do, Zell! Tell me what to do and I'll do it.. *Kisses at Zell's cheek.*

Zell: I still want to have sex...again... Will you help me?

Irvine: Yes, anything for you baby! *Kisses down Zell's neck as he moves to unzip Zell's pants, slipping his hand down and softly strokes Zell's cock.* You know.. I love this cock of yours, it's the perfect size... I said those things to hide it..

Zell: Why, were you afraid? *He gently grinds against Irvine's wandering hand.*

Irvine: I've never felt like this before, I've had tons of sex but never felt like it did with you. It did scare me! *Moves down Zell's body, using his other hand to pull down Zell's pants.*

Zell: Where do you want me? I... *He blushes slightly.* can bend over for you...

Irvine: Mmm... That sounds great, baby! However you want it.. *Keeps stroking him as he moves to undo his own pants, kissing Zell's neck lovingly.*

Zell: I'm...Mm...new to this! *He softly kisses Irvine and walks over to the bed and bends over. He presses his chest against the bed and kneels on the floor.*

Irvine: *Pushes his pants down, spits on his fingers before he presses them against Zell's opening.* I know, let me worry about everything, baby!

Zell: I am...make me feel good... I know you can, baby...

Irvine: I will! You'll forget your name cause you'll be in so much pleasure! *Kisses and sucks on Zell's neck as he finishes stretching Zell out, pulls his fingers out and spits on his hand and rubs it into his cock before he slowly enters Zell.* Mmhh.. God, your so tight!

Zell: Mm! *He grips the blankets as he feels Irvine enter him.* It still...hurts. *He moans softly as he slowly feels the pleasure build in his body.*

Irvine: I know, I sorry.. I'll have to get lube for us! Mm.. Soo good! *Moans softly as he pushing in too his hilt, shudders as he licks at Zell's back.* Tell me when your ready for me ta move..

Zell: Keep...going... Damn, you fill me so good... *He gently begins to clench around Irvine's cock.*

Irvine: Ohh.. Keep clenching like that baby! *Moans as he starts to rock into Zell's stretched anus, nipping at Zell's neck.*

Zell: *He clenches harder as his anus burns from being stretched too far.* This...is harder when you're not drunk off your ass! *He moans as Irvine grazes his prostate.* Damn, Irvine...

Irvine: It'll get better! *Moans in pleasure at the clenches, grabs onto his hips.* There's the bugger! *Thrusts faster into Zell's prostate.*

Zell: Shit...Irvine... *He moans loudly in pleasure.* You...you feel so damn good...

Irvine: Fuck, so do you! Shit, your ass is so hot!! *Groans in pleasure as he thrusts in harder, slapping Zell's ass .*

Zell: Tell...me how damn good it feels. *He moans playfully as he feels his ass being slapped.*

Irvine: So damn good! God, I love your ass!! *Slaps it again, loving how it jiggles. Moans as he slams into Zell's sweetspot, his balls slapping against him.*

Zell: Irvine... Oh shit...you're going to make me cum. Is that what you want? I'll do it how you want it...

Irvine: Yes, god yes! I want to see you cum, feel your ass clench tightly 'round my cock! *Leans down and bites on Zell's ear as he keeps pounding into Zell.*

Zell: *He breathes sharply and moans in pleasure as he releases over the bed. He clenches around Irvine and grinds his ass against Irvine's body.*

Irvine: Hell yeah! *Moans loudly in pleasure as he releases hard into Zell's tight ass, his hips jerking in to make sure he gets it all.* So good, baby...

Zell: Mm... Irvine... I love how good you feel.

Irvine: So do you, I could stay like this forever! *Relaxes on top of Zell's back, panting as he kisses and sucks on Zell's neck.*

Zell: I'm glad I gave you another chance...

Irvine: Me too, I don't want anyone other then you baby! You're amazing! *Slowly pulls out of Zell, putting himself in his pants before he pulls Zell's up.* Lay on the bed with me..

Zell: *He keeps his pants up while he sits on Irvine's chest as he crawls onto the bed.* Do you like me?

Irvine: I do, alot! *Traces Zell's tattoo.* I haven't had a steady girlfriend or boyfriend in years, but you make me want to only be with you!

Zell: Yeah? When I first met you, I thought you were an asshole. *His mouth curls into a playful smile.* I still think you are...

Irvine: But a hot asshole that you can't get enough of! *Chuckles.* I though you were a goof! But you proved me wrong!

Zell: There's nothin' wrong with having a little fun...

Irvine: Nope! And I think we'll be havin' plenty of fun, Zelly! *Nips at Zell's nose.*

Zell: *He leans forward and gently kisses Irvine.* You're damn sexy...

Irvine: Damn right! *Smirks as he kisses Zell back, holding him tightly.*

Zell: Do you think I'm sexy? Mm... *He kisses along Irvine's neck.*

Irvine: Mmm very sexy, baby.. *Moans softly at the kisses, tilting his neck over.*

Zell: So, Jesse James...will you sometime let me take you?

Irvine: Mm.. If you want too! But before you can take me, you'll have ta suck me, Zelly! *Winks at Zell.*

Zell: I've never sucked a man's cock before...

Irvine: I know, don't worry. We can wait, baby! I have a book you can read if you want, it'll tell you all you need to know! *Kisses Zell again.*

Zell: It can't be that difficult... I know how to pleasure myself well enough to figure out how to pleasure you...

Irvine: Yeah, but it's all different when you have a cock in your mouth! *Laughs softly.* And you'll please me very well! I've had bad head before, but your lips.. *Licks at Zell's lips.* They were made for dick suckin'!

Zell: They were? Tell me how these lips would please you, and tell me how they were made to suck you...

Irvine: Yeah, so pink and plump! Mm.. Them wrapped around my hard cock, them being stretched by it.. Mm, I see them movin' up and down it! You're mouth is just the right size for me, it was made to suck me baby! *Lovingly kisses him.*

Zell: Mm... *He yawns into Irvine's kiss.* You'll find out how good they feel...but not tonight... *He lays against Irvine's chest and kisses his collar bone.*

Irvine: *Wraps his arms around Zell, holding him close to his chest..* Mm.. I'm tired too, baby.. Mind if I stay here tonight? *Kisses Zell's forehead.*

Zell: Yeah... I have no idea where the hell Squall is... *He plays with Irvine's flowing hair.*

Irvine: He's a big boy, he'll be fine.. Mm.. I love when you play with my hair.. *Smiles tiredly at Zell, holding his tightly.*


	4. Chapter 4

We return to Squall and Laguna where Squall has a little trouble sleeping. He awakens to hear Laguna talking in his sleep.

Laguna: Mm.. yes..Suck me...Squall.. *Turns in his sleep, letting out a soft moan.*

Squall: *He stares at Laguna from underneath his pillow.* (Does he really want me to...suck him?) *He decides to listen to Laguna further.*

Laguna: Uhh...! Yyes, just like that.. God, your mouth so good.. *Licks his lips as he flips over again, lightly thrusting his hips.*

Squall: *He moves away from Laguna. He feels Laguna roll on top of him and begin to hump his leg.* (Damn...)

Laguna: Mm..Oh god! Hharder, Squall.. Suck me harder, I'm..I'm.. Squall!*Moans as he releases in his sleep, panting into Squall's ear.*

Squall: *He huffs and wipes his leg of Laguna's release.* (Yes, only in your dreams will I suck your dick...)

Laguna: No moogles... Put it back, Ellone... Moogle doll to expansive.. Next time, sweety..

Squall: (He never stops talking, even in his sleep...)

Laguna: No, moogle doll is 50,000 gil...Put it back..I'll get you something else...

Squall: *He sighs as he covers his ears with a pillow.* (What kind of father would he have been? I...don't remember much from my childhood. I only have a single photo. It didn't look like I had much.) *He decides to get up from the bed and walks over to the chair where he left his jacket. He pulls out the only picture he knows his childhood from. It's a picture of a very young Squall in an old faded and torn yellow shirt and a beat up and muddy soccer ball.*

Laguna: *Smiles in his sleep.* Here, Ellone...Took alot of my savings..and hassaily but I got it.. You're welcome, sweety.. *Starts to snore again.*

Squall: *He runs his finger across the old photograph.* But...if he raised me, I would not be a SeeD now...

Laguna: No, Raine.. I don't want to do it again..No..sexy dance..

Squall: *He sets the photograph on the nightstand.* (I can't take his sleep talk...It's annoying.) *He harshly shakes Laguna's shoulder with his strong hands.* Wake up.

Laguna: *Quickly grabs Squall, pinning him to the bed. His right forearm on Squall's neck, pressing hard, chocking Squall.*

Squall: *He moves his hands to guard his neck and chokes as Laguna presses his weight down on his throat.*

Laguna: *Wakes up fully and quickly jumps back, releasing Squall.* Fuck! I..I'm sorry, I've learned to attack in my sleep.. I haven't shared a bed in so long I..I'm so sorry..

Squall: You have good reflexes... *He rubs the red mark on his throat.* You started talking in your sleep.

Laguna: I was in the army, I may not like to fight but that doesn't mean I don't know how or I'm not good at it.. *Looks sadly at the marks, walks into his bathroom and grabs a tub of cream.* Here, this will make the marks go away.. *Blushes, rubbing his head.* Yeah, I do that.. Raine hated it at first.. I have pills that will stop it so you can sleep.

Squall: Laguna, I'm a SeeD. I don't need you to take care of me. I'm not hurt. *He looks through the window outside.* It's about 400 hours. I usually get up by this time anyway.

Laguna: I know, but it will help me feel better. *Looks in shock.* Really? I haven't gotten up this early in years!

Squall: It's my body clock... *He gets up from the bed and walks into the bathroom to relieve himself.* ~Maybe Laguna can spot the picture!~

Laguna: *Looks over at the nightstand and finds a picture, picks it up.* (Is this him? He looks so cute! He..he looks a bit like me, I wonder if I still have a picture on me..) *Gets up and starts to look though a chest, still holding the picture.*

Squall: *He sighs in relief as he finishes using the toilet. He washes his hands and wipes his face with a damp towel.*

Laguna: (Ah ha! I found something! It's of me and dad but it'll do! ) *Walks back over to his bed, smling as he looks at the pictures.* (He does look like me..)

Squall: *He walks out of the bathroom and finds Laguna looking at two photos sprawled over the bed.* What are you doing?

Laguna: Sorry, I saw the picture and couldn't help but look, then thought you looked like me when I was little so I found one of my Father and me!

Squall: That's the only memory I have of my childhood...

Laguna: I'm sorry... It looks like a good one..*Gives one last look before he hands it over to Squall.*

Squall: I don't know if it's a good memory...because I don't remember.

Laguna: If you want it to be, then it will be. *Looks down at the picture he's still holding.* (I wish there was more pictures of him.. i would love to have one!)

Squall: It's the only one... (The Headmaster might have another...but I'm not sure.)

Laguna: I'm sure there's more.. Their just hidden.. (I'm going to find them!) *Passes the picture of him and his dad over.* This is one of the only picture I have of my Father, he hated his picture taken and a fire took the rest..

Squall: *He looks at the picture and hands it back to Laguna.* (Whatever...)

Laguna: (He's gone in his cold mode again, oh joy!) *Gets up and puts the picture back before he goes to his closet.* What would you like for breakfast?

Squall: Four eggs and toast. I need the protein.

Laguna: Of course, do you want any bacon, sausage? *Blushes a bit when he notices cum on his boxers, takes them off and puts on a pair of jeans.* (Please, tell me I didn't have a wet dream!)

Squall: No, just eggs. Four extra large eggs with toast. *He stares at the dirty boxers on the floor.* (Does he not remember?)

Laguna: Alright! *Grabs a shirt off the hanger before he walks over to the phone and gets orders.* It will be here in 15 minutes at the lastest!

Squall: *He lays back down on the bed and closes his eyes to relax for a few more minutes.*

Laguna: *Grabs his notebook and starts to write as they wait.* =We kissed yesterday! Many times and rubbed against each other till release! He must like me in someway, god he's so amazing! His smell, his taste, his feel! I wish he would sleep in my bed everynight! I will have to take the medicine to stop my sleep talking thou..=

Squall: (What does he write about all the time?) *He turns to his side and sighs sharply.*

Laguna: =I think he's pouting since I'm writing so I will stop for now, maybe I can get another kiss!= *Puts his notebook down before he walks over to his bed, laying down next to Squall.*

Squall: What all do you write about?

Laguna: Hmm? Oh many different things, I have a few of my time in the army. At home, my fathers stories anything I can think off! You're free to read any of them if you want..

Squall: (Damn...) *He shifts uncomfortably as he feels his manhood harden from waking up.* (I hope he doesn't notice.)

Laguna: Are you okay? I'll be quiet and let you..ohh! *Blushes at the sight of Squall's hard on.*

Squall: (Of course he notices.) It's nothing... *He adjusts his pants to hide his boner.*

Laguna: If you want, you may go to the bathroom to get reid of it.. I'll wait for the food..

Squall: No, don't worry about it...

Laguna: Alright, it's up to you. *Places his arms under his head, resting them there as he looks at the ceiling.*

Squall: (Everytime he touches me, I have dirty fantasies.) Wait...

Laguna: Yes? *Looks over at Squall.* (Is he going to ask me to help him?)

Squall: Help me fix this...before breakfast comes...

Laguna: All you have to do is ask, Squall.. *Moves closer to Squall, reaches down to softly stroking it.* What do you want me to do?

Squall: I...don't care... Make it quick. *He gently begins to thrust his hips into Laguna's hand.*

Laguna:*Smiles as he moves down Squall's body, unzips his pants and pulls Squall's cock out.* This will be very quick... *Takes Squall into his mouth, sucking on it.*

Squall: (Oh...damn...) Laguna... *He whispers in pleasure.*

Laguna: *Shudders as he hears Squall's pleasure, takes him deeper into his mouth. Sucking harder as he laps at the slit.*

Squall: (He must have a fellatio fetish...) *He begins to thrust into Laguna's mouth and moans as Laguna's saliva coats his cock.*

Laguna: *Holds onto Squall's hips, controlling the thrusts as he sucks harder. Reaching up to play with Squall's smooth balls, cupping them.*

Squall: (I...want to dirty talk to him...) What do you want, Laguna? Do you want a reward?

Laguna: *Moans around Squall's cock, shaking his head yes as he sucks him harder.* (God yes, I want to taste you! Please, cum into my mouth!)

Squall: Shit... *He swears as he releases into Laguna's mouth from intense pleasure.*

Laguna: *Moans as his mouth is filled with Squall's hot seed, shudders at the taste and quickly swallows it all.* (He tastes so sweet! I could do this forever! )

Squall: *He breathes heavily as he watches Laguna swallow all of his release.* (God...he's good...)

Laguna: *Softly licks Squall clean before he tucks his back into his pants, zipping him back up.* You feel better? You tasted really sweet..

Squall: I...feel better... *His breathing calms as his high diminishes.*

Laguna: Good! I hope you don't mind what I did, it...it was the fastest way I knew how and..I always wanted to try it. *Blushes lightly when he moves back up.*

Squall: Would you...want to do it again?

Laguna: Yes, I would! That is if you want me too.. You tasted really good!

Squall: It's what you dreamed about...

Laguna: *Blushes, plays with the blanket.* I..I don't remember it.. Sorry if it mad you uncomfortable.

Squall: You...were on top of me when you were dreaming...

Laguna: I haven't shared my bed in so long, I have to get used to it again. But I have medicine to help, it will stop my talking and should keep me still! *Looks down, his blush grown.*

Squall: You were dreaming about me...sucking you...

Laguna: Oh.. Um.. Sorry, I.. If it made you uncomfortable, I can have another room made for you.. Aand know I'd never make you do anything you don't want, everything we do is up to you..

Squall: Tell me...about the dream.

Laguna: I don't remember it.. I didn't even know what the release was from till now!

Squall: Fine... *He gets up from the bed to answer the door and brings the food in.*

Laguna: *Sighs, rubbing his forehead.* I'm sorry, I don't remember alot of my dreams..

Squall: (He...makes me feel good... I now want to make his dream come true... What am I saying?) *He pushes the food cart close to the bed.*

Laguna: Thank you! Mmm, it smells good! *Takes the lid off him and starts to cut up his eggs, letting the yolk cover the plate.*

Squall: *He hungrily dives into his eggs, but manages to still eat neatly. After two of the four eggs are gone, he puts the two left over eggs on his toast.*

Laguna: *Breaks the bacon into pieces over the eggs, humming at the taste. Finishes it quickly, uses the toast to soak up the yolk.* (He's opening up a bit more..)

Squall: *He finishes the makeshift sandwich quickly and leans against the food cart.*

Laguna: Ahh! Best way to start the day, home made meal! *Pats his full stomach as he eats the last piece of toast, puts the lid on.*

Squall: (I...wonder what he would want... I'm new to this... Give me a sign.)

Laguna: I..I may I have a kiss, Squall? I understand if not... *Plays with his shirt.*

Squall: Mm? *He turns to face Laguna.* A kiss? *He moves closer to Laguna and parts his lips temptingly.*

Laguna: Yes.. Please.. *Moves closer to Squall, softly cups his face as he kisses him lovingly.* (His lips are so soft...)

Squall: *He licks Laguna's lips shyly.* Laguna...

Laguna: Squall...*Captures Squall's tongue between his lips, runs his tongue against it as he softly sucks on it.*

Squall: (What...is wrong with me? This feels...) *He moans softly against Laguna's lips and rests his hands on Laguna's strong chest.*

Laguna: *Shiver at the moan, takes Squall's tongue into his mouth. Moaning softly as he arches into Squall's hand. Moves his other hand and runs it down Squall's side.*

Squall: Here... *He guides Laguna's hand down his back and allows Laguna's hand to rest against his ass.* I know this is what you've wanted...

Laguna: Mm.. Yes, but not till you are ready Squall.. I want our first time to be special, not because you just want to please me.. I'm pleased just kissing you, talking to you..

Squall: Do you still want to touch me? *He moves onto Laguna's lap.*

Laguna: You are such a minx, Squall.. *Chuckles softly, kisses Squall.* I always want to touch you!

Squall: Is that what you call me? *He whispers against Laguna's neck and kisses Laguna's skin.*

Laguna: Uhh... If you don't mind it... Mmm! *Moans softly at the kisses, holds onto Squall as he falls back onto the bed.* My little Minx...

Squall: And...what do you want me to do about it? *He begins to pull down Laguna's pants.*

Laguna: Wwhat ever you want to do..ohh..to me.. I wwon't push you.. *Moans softly as he lifts his hips up, helping Squall with his pants.*

Squall: *He teases Laguna's cock by grazing it with his tongue before he begins to stroke Laguna.* (I want to taste more...)

Laguna: Ahhh! Sq-quall! Mmmm! *Bites his lip as he moans, his cock jumping in Squall's hand.*

Squall: (Is this the pleasure I give him?) *He gently strokes Laguna as he slowly spreads Laguna's legs wider.*

Laguna: Mmm.. You feel so good! *Groans in pleasure as he starts to lightly thrust into Squall's hand, reaches down. His hand running though Squall's hair.*

Squall: *He presses his lips against Laguna's cock and licks down Laguna's shaft. He spreads Laguna's legs as far apart as possible. He licks his lips at the sight of Laguna's clenching ass hole. He shyly licks Laguna's tight ass hole.*

Laguna: Ahhhhh! Sshitt! *Moans loudly at the lick to his anus, clenches hard as he push down. Wanting to get closer to Squall's mouth.* Don't stop, baby!

Squall: Mm... *He moans softly as he hears Laguna's satisfaction and licks Laguna deeper. He slowly enters Laguna with his tongue.*

Laguna: Oh god, Squall! So ahh! Ffucking good! *Moans as he starts to stroke himself, precum already dripping down his hard cock.* Lick me, taste me my minx!

Squall: (I can't believe how hard he is...) *He licks Laguna's precum as he stretches Laguna's ass hole with his fingers.*

Laguna: Mmmm! I'm..ah..close! J-just a bit more! *Groans as he clenches around Squall's fingers, holding the base of his cock so Squall can lick.*

Squall: *He takes Laguna's cock into his mouth and thrusts his fingers into Laguna's prostate.* (He'll release now... I can feel it...)

Laguna: Mmmmmm! *Moans lowly as he releases in Squall's hot mouth, lightly thrusting up as he makes sure it all come out.* (That...was amazing!) Squall....

Squall: *He licks his lips and swallows all of Laguna's love. He slowly removes his fingers and gently licks Laguna's softening cock.*

Laguna: Mm...you were.. I can't believe you were so good on your first time.. *Shivers as Squall licks his slowly soften cock.*

Squall: You saw my reading materials...

Laguna: Ah, yes. I almost forgot those! *Pulls Squall up for a kiss, licking at his lips.* So... How was it? Did you like it?

Squall: I...did... *He lays down next to Laguna on the bed.*

Laguna: I'm glad! I didn't expect you to start rimming me, not many men will do that the first time.

Squall: How much do you know about men?

Laguna: Enough.. I played around when I was young, before I met your mother.. *Runs his fingers though Squall's hair.*

Squall: What did they do first? Did they go onto mindless fucking?

Laguna: It depends on what they wanted, if it was just a one night stand then yes.. But if they want more, you get to know the man... Talking to him, doing little thing before you get to fucking..

Squall: Rimming, then, would count as getting to know you...

Laguna: *Chuckles, smiling at Squall as he kisses him.* Yes, I guess it would! But some people find it disgusting.. But I love it!

Squall: *He lays his arm against Laguna's chest.* You... *He breathes deeply.* can eventually get to know me...

Laguna: *Smiles softly, keeps running his fingers though Squall's hair.* I will wait till you are ready.. And if you have any questions for me, just ask..

Squall: Yeah... *He closes his eyes and rests his head against Laguna's shoulder, already tired from more pleasure than he's felt his whole life.*

Laguna: *Looks lovingly at Squall, softly kisses his forehead as he holds him close.* (This... It one of the happiest moments of my life..)

Zell and Irvine wake up together in Squall's room, most of their differences forgotten after a night of love making... Almost.

Irvine: Ugg.. It's to early.. Back to sleep.. *Buries his face into a pillow.*

Zell: No it's not! *He kisses Irvine's neck.* Did I burn you out, hot shot?

Irvine: Like hell! I can go all night and day! I just don't get up this early! I'm a night owl, baby.. *Turns and grabs Zell tightly, pulling him in for a kiss.*

Zell: Mm...that got you up. What if I told you something about Squall that no one else knows about him?

Irvine: That will make up for it, do tell! *Nuzzles Zell's cheek.*

Zell: I know that Squall is as gay as the sky is blue... *He chuckles.*

Irvine: What? Really? How do you know? * holds Zell tighter.* (Did they sleep together?! He said he was a virgin!)

Zell: Chill... I saw Squall messin' with his gunblade case and I checked it out when he fell asleep. I found his porn.

Irvine: Sorry, I get possessive.. *Kisses Zell's cheek.* Really now? Cold ass Squall has spank mags?

Zell: I was surprised, but now we can call him somewhat normal!

Irvine: It's amazing! Makes him human.. But enough about him! *Moves on top of Zell, kissing him passionate.*

Zell: Mm...what's that for, Irvine? Did all the talk about porn get you hot?

Irvine: Morning wood, baby! Bein' next to you all night, can you blame me? *Rubs his hard cock against Zell as he kisses him.*

Zell: You're a horny bastard... *He smirks and gropes Irvine's cock.*

Irvine: And you love it, baby! Mm..stroke my cock, you love it don't you? *Grunts a bit as he thrusts into Zell's hand.*

Zell: I love how hard you feel... *He squeezes Irvine's cock in his hand.*

Irvine: All for you, Zelly! Mmhh.. Faster.. God, you feel so good! *Moans as he grabs onto Zell's shoulders, biting Zell's lips as he thrusts.*

Zell: Not so fast... *He smirks and takes his hand away from Irvine's cock. He gives Irvine a kiss before he gets up from the bed and walks over to Squall's gunblade case.*

Irvine: Ughhhhh! Come on, Zell! I'm hard as a rock, baby! *Groans as he collapses on the bed, grinding his cock against it.*

Zell: I'm not yet! *He winks as he opens Squall's gunblade case and pulls apart the backing and takes out Squall's porn magazines. He takes the magazines over to the bed with Irvine.*

Irvine: What the hell?! You'd rather look at porn mags then me? Come on, baby! *Groans and sits up, next to Zell.*

Zell: You can look at them with me. Come on, don't be a dick. *He sticks his tongue out at Irvine.*

Irvine: But.. I'd rather be with you, baby! But if it's what you want. *Sighs and looks down at the magazines.* Can you at least stroke me?

Zell: I can stroke you. *He gently strokes Irvine as he turns the page.*

Irvine: Mm.. Faster, baby.. *Leans over and starts to suck on Zell's ear as he looks down at the pictures.* Not bad... But not as hot as you!

Zell: Really? *He smirks as he decides to tease Irvine.* I think that man is sexier than you... *He points to the ugliest man in the magazine.*

Irvine: *Growls, throws the magazine away before he grabs Zell and bends him over his lap, giving him a hard spank.* What you say, Zell?!

Zell: Ow! Hey, I was jus' trying to get a rise out of you! *He chuckles.* I think it worked...

Irvine: *Manages to get Zell's pants off and starts to spank his bear ass red.* You were a bad boy, Zelly!

Zell: Damn! Sorry, you bitch!

Irvine: *Rubs Zell's blushing red ass, smirking as he grinds his cock up against him.* That's better.... Mmmm, your ass looks so good!

Zell: Can we...look at more porn, please?

Irvine: Uhhgg, can't we do it? Do you still need porn?! *Lets Zell sit back up, but takes his pants the rest of the way off.*

Zell: I thought it would be fun... What if Squall catches us? *He smiles deviously.*

Irvine: But..I'm gonna burst, baby! I need some relief! *Sucks on Zell's neck, biting hard.*

Zell: How should I give it to you? *He smirks as he picks up another magazine and kisses Irvine as he opens to the first page.* We can get ideas...

Irvine: I don't care how, just give it to me baby! *Nibbles on Zell's lips, reaches down to stroke Zell's cock, playing with the head*

Zell: Alright... *He lays down on the bed and spreads his legs.* Let me rest my legs around your shoulders...

Irvine: Mm..Such a naughty Zelly.. *Grabs Zell's legs and places them on his shoulders before he spits on his hand, rubbing it into his cock. Slowly enters Zell's tight ass, groaning in pleasure.* Shit, still so....tight!!!

Zell: I...Mm...take it back. You're sexy, Irvine... *He moans softly as he feels Irvine's throbbing cock inside his ass.*

Irvine: Damn right! Mmm.. *Moans as he starts to thrust, already knowing where the spot that will make Zell see stars.*

Zell: Mm...make me feel good, Irvine...

Irvine: I'll make you scream out my name, baby! *Moves Zell's legs a bit, bring his ass up a little higher as he starts to thrust harder into him.* Stroke yourself..I want ta see you!

Zell: *He moans as he hears Irvine's voice.* (I can't believe how damn good this feels!) Ohh...shit...

Irvine: You better not, Zelly! Or no sex for you! *Moans as he slams into Zell's prostate, grunting at each thrust.* Love your ass!

Zell: *He groans in pleasure as he tries to hold back his release.* Ir...Irvine... *He looks at Irvine with his lust filled blue eyes.*

Irvine: Mm.. I love your eyes, baby! Don't hold back, ohh..tell the world who's fuckin' you! *Moans in pleasure, pounding into Zell's tight, hot ass. His precum making it easier to thrust.*

Zell: *His body thrashes underneath Irvine as he tries to rub his cock against Irvine's body, not able to use or move his arms.* Ahh...ah!

Irvine: *Reaches down to stroke Zell's dripping cock, loving the feel of it. His own cock throbbing inside Zell's clenching channel, moaning in pleasure.* Cum, baby!

Zell: *He gasps and moans and Irvine touches him. He releases instantly for Irvine and covers Irvine's hand, arm and face with his sweet juices.*

Irvine: Yess.... *Grunts softly as he thrusts in hard, releasing deep inside Zell. Licking of the cum that landed on his face.* Mmmm..

Zell: Mm... *He shivers as he feels Irvine's release fill his ass.*

Irvine: Mm..So good, Zell.. *Softly kisses Zell, lightly thrusting his hips to make sure Zell gets it all.* Much better then porn..

Zell: *He chuckles softly.* Are you saying you don't like porn?

Irvine: I'd rather have the real thing, not a piece of paper! *Covers Zell's faces in kisses, lets Zell's legs down before he lays down on him.*

Zell: But... I like it. Maybe...we should make a sex tape? *He licks Irvine's lips and chuckles teasingly.*

Irvine: *Smirks.* Mm, I like those! I already have a few out there somewhere. *Chuckles, giving a little thrust.*

Zell: I won't be your first sex tape? *He passionately licks Irvine's lips.*

Irvine: No, but you'd be my favorite one! Mm! *Kisses back with passion, sucking on Zell's lower lip.* I love ya tattoo, why did you get it? *Cups Zell's face, tracing it.*

Zell: It's a tribal tattoo. I...uhh...actually, Seifer bet me  
twenty gil that I wouldn't be man enough to get a tattoo on my face!

Irvine: *Chuckles, moves to lick at the tattoo.* I like it, and you are man enough! You never have to prove that to that ass!

Zell: You're right...but his ass will get it one day!

Irvine: Yep! They always do! *Pulls out of Zell, laying down next to him.* I wonder where Squall is, he never came back.

Zell: Who cares? *He lays against Irvine's chest.*

Irvine: Thought you would, you seem to have a thing for him. *Wraps his arms around Zell, holding him close.* You ready for our new mission?

Zell: I don't have feelings for Squall... And I guess I'm ready. The mission sounds boring!

Irvine: Good, cause you're only mine now baby! *Kisses him again.* Yeah, but he's payin' us a shit load of gil for it!

Zell: I know, but I hate goin' to caves! I grew up in the city, the urban jungle!

Irvine: Aw, I'll protect you baby! I like caves, plus there'll be things for me to shoot! *Nuzzles him.*

Zell: I don't need protectin'...

Irvine: I know! I was teasin' you. *Kisses his forehead.*

Zell: Maybe one time you'll need me to save your ass!

Irvine: Maybe! You never know. *Lets out a yawn, chuckles as his stomach growls.* Feel up to eating?

Zell: Hell yeah! I always want food! My body burns it off fast!

Irvine: *Chuckles, pats Zell's stomach.* I should of know, you stay skinny thou! Want to go down to the cafe here?

Zell: Yeah, I already know what I want from there.

Irvine: Then lets go! *Sits up and gets dressed, fixing his hair before puts his hat on.*

Zell: *He pulls his pants back on and straightens out his shirt.* So, is this a date, Jesse James?

Irvine: I know it's not the best date but it's all we can do for now, I'll pay for your meal! *Slips his boots on, strapping his gun to his belt.*

Zell: Are you sure you want to do that? I'm very hungry.

Irvine: I'm a gentleman! I always pay for the first date! Now come on, baby! *Holds his arm out for Zell.*

Zell: *He locks his arm with Irvine's and happily walks with Irvine out of the room.*

Irvine: (Really, how much can he eat? He doesn't weigh anything!) *Kisses Zell's cheek as they walk.*

Zell: Man, I'm starved... I'm hungry.

Irvine: Move that hot little ass faster and I'll get you food!

Zell: *He runs the rest of the way to the cafe and walks up to the counter to order.* I want...the large caramel frappe with extra vanilla syrup, whipped cream and fudge sprinkles. *He looks behind him as Irvine walks up behind him.* And two chicken deli sandwiches with extra mayonnaise and two deli BLT's with extra bacon. Oh! And I also want a slice of apple pie.

Irvine: *Looks in shock at the counter.* Um... I'll just have two cheeseburgers and onion rings with a Coke to drink..

Zell: *He looks back at Irvine again.* You don't sound like you're hungry...

Irvine: This is a normal meal for me! You're the one eating enough for a small army! *Takes out his wallet as they wait for the food.*

Zell: This is my normal meal! My Ma always made sure I was fed!

Irvine: I'm amazed your Ma had any food left! She must be an amazing woman! *Looks at the full trays of food for Zell.* (Did she have any food to eat for herself?!)

Zell: Yeah, she always made home cooked meals! Pork, beef tenderloin... She was happy I had a big appetite! *He happily grabs a tray of food and the drinks.*

Irvine: I bet... *Looks in shock at the lady.* No way?! For that?! Fuck me.. *Pulls out 100 gil and hands it to her before he takes his own tray.*

Zell: I'll pay ya' back! *He sits down with Irvine at a booth.*

Irvine: No, I said I'd pay for it! Now you better eat everything there! *Grabs a cheeseburger and takes a bite, hums at the taste.*

Zell: You bet! *He begins to devour his chicken sandwiches and takes sips from his drink to wash it down.* Ma always said I was too skinny! *He says with a mouthful of food.*

Irvine: Did she tell ya to talk with your mouthful! *Slowly eats compared to Zell, chuckles softly.*

Zell: No, she taught me to have a healthy appetite! *He starts on the BLT's and continues to drink his frappe.*

Irvine: Well, she did well at that! *Finish his first burger and starts on the next, dipping an onion ring into ketchup as he eats it too.*

Zell: *He finishes his sandwiches and digs into his apple pie.* Do you want a bite of pie?

Irvine: Na, it'll mix bad with the cheeseburger and rings! *Puts some rings inside his burger before he takes another bite.* Mm!

Zell: I'll save a bite for ya'...

Irvine: Thanks, baby! *Quickly finishes his cheeseburger before he eats the rest of the onion rings.* You want a ring?

Zell: You don't even have to ask! *He takes a handful of onion rings and devours them as well.*

Irvine: Hey! Leave me some! *Eats the rest, before he takes a drink.*

Zell: You offered! *He hands a part of his pie to Irvine and loudly slurps his drink.*

Irvine: Didn't think you'd have enough room for all that! *Takes the piece of pie, moan at the taste.* Mmm!

Zell: Are you kidding me? I can eat more if I wanted...

Irvine: *Chuckles.* I don't know if I should be turned on or disgusted! *Finishes his drink.* What to now?

Zell: Uhh...we can go back to the room, unless you don't want to.

Irvine: *Smirks, leaning back.* You want to do it again, baby? Might make ya puke if we do!

Zell: No...not unless you want to! *He blushes slightly.*

Irvine: I'm always up for it! But I'll give your stomach a chance to rest, and your ass... *Smirks at Zell's blush, runs his boot up Zell's calf.*

Zell: I don't need to rest. You're being a tease, Irvine...

Irvine: What can I say, baby? You know you love it! *Stands up, tipping his hat down.* You ready, darling?

Zell: Darling? I'm your man, not darling... *He smirks as he picks up the tray and throws out their trash.*

Irvine: Alright, alright! My man, lets get goin'! *Throws his tray away as well, wraps his arm around Zell's waist.*

Zell: The food was really good. Thank you, Irvine... *He gently pulls Irvine's pony tail and twirls the loose strands of hair in between his fingers.*

Irvine: Mm.. I'm glad, Zelly! *Shivers as his hair is pulled, slips his hand down the side of Zell's pants. Rubbing his hip.* Don't do that unless you want me to do it to you right now!

Zell: I'll push your limits... *He plays with Irvine's jacket lapels.*

Irvine: You're bein' a bad boy.. *Moves his hand to cup Zell's ass, his finger rubbing Zell's opening.*

Zell: Not that bad...but I could act worse. *He removes Irvine's hat and runs back to the room.*

Irvine: Damn it, Zell!!! Your ass is mine!!! *Growls as he runs after Zell.*

Zell: *He runs into the room and places the stolen hat on his head.* I'm just playin' Irvine.

Irvine: It means alot to me! It's all I have of my real dad, now give it back please! *Runs in after, closing the door.*

Zell: Come on, let me wear it! *He smiles as he adjusts the hat over his gelled blonde spikes.*

Irvine: Just..just take care of it, please.. *Runs his fingers though his hair, feeling naked without his hat.*

Zell: Don't worry... *He walks into the bathroom to undress. He comes out of the bathroom with just Irvine's hat on his head.*

Irvine: *Sighs as he waits, gasps in shock at the sight of Zell. His cock hardens as he walks closer, kisses Zell hard.* God.. You look so hot, baby!

Zell: I thought you would like it... Let me please you this time...

Irvine: Mmm... I do.. Already half hard for ya, baby.. Now make it grow! *Keeps kissing Zell as he walks them to the bed, falling with Zell on top of him.*

Zell: Will you let me fuck you this time? *He slowly begins to strip off Irvine's clothes.*

Irvine: Hmm... I guess I could, but you did take me hat! What to do, what to do... *Smirks as he lifts his hips up, helping his pants off.*

Zell: This will make up for breakfast... *He takes off Irvine's pants and spreads his legs wide.*

Irvine: Your cock is worth 100 gil, baby? *Runs his hands down his chest, brushing over his nipples to harden them.*

Zell: And also for taking your hat...

Irvine: Yes, no gets away with that! You're very lucky this is all you have to do, darling! *Winks as he thrusts up, making his cock wiggle around.*

Zell: Mm...suck on my fingers. *He presses two fingers against Irvine's lips.*

Irvine: *Takes them in, sucking on them as he baths them with his tongue. Nibbles on the tips.* (His cock will be just the right size, it'll hit my prostate good!)

Zell: Get them nice and wet, baby... *He rubs Irvine's inner thighs with his other hand.*

Irvine: Mmm.. *Covers them in his saliva, moans softly at the rubs. His thighs trimor.*

Zell: *He seductively removes his fingers and presses his saliva coated fingers against Irvine's entrance.* You'll never be loved better than I can...

Irvine: Mm.. You know how creepy that sounds, right baby? *Clenches against Zell's fingers.* Make me ready for you.

Zell: What's creepy about it? *He slowly enters his fingers into Irvine's ass.* Your ass is so greedy...

Irvine: Mmgg.. It sounds like something a rapist would say! Ohh, it is, only for you baby.. More, give me more! *Moans softly as he clenches around Zell's fingers.*

Zell: I'm a rapist now? *He licks Irvine's chest.* Is that what you're in to? *His fingers thrust harder into Irvine's ass.*

Irvine: No, your my sweet, sexy Zelly! Ooh, god! Umm..not really. I..I've seen enough rape, I don't uhh.. Like it.. *Moans in pleasure, his cock fully hard as his prostate is hit.*

Zell: There it is... I remember when you told me you didn't like being penetrated...

Irvine: uhh.. I don't.. But Mm.. I will for you, baby.. Please, fill me with you cock! I need it, shit I'm so hard for you! *Groans as he clenches tightly.*

Zell: You don't? We'll see about that, baby... *He removes his fingers from Irvine's ass and slowly penetrates Irvine with his cock.* Feel how warm I am...

Irvine: nuhh.. Shit... *Grunts as he's entered, his opening clenches hard as it tries to fight him out.* Vvery warm... ggod, you ffuckin' thick!

Zell: Don't fight it... *He rubs Irvine's chest to calm him.* You feel damn good, just relax.

Irvine: Ttryin'.. Haven't been entered in yyears, baby! *Shudders, as he takes a few deep breathes. Slowly relaxing, letting Zell in deeper. Wraps his arms around Zell's neck.* I'm ready now, just move slow...

Zell: Let me do the work... *He slowly thrusts into Irvine's clenching ass hole.* God damn, you feel good!

Irvine: Uhh.. Tto the left.. Mmm..so warm in me, baby.. Make me scream out your name! *Leans up and nibbles on Zell's lip as he clenches around him.*

Zell: *He gently rotates his hips, careful not to be too rough or too sudden.* Baby...I want to hear you moan...

Irvine: Ahhh! There, baby! Oh shit, right there! *Moans as Zell hits his prostate, shudders in pleasure.* More, fuck me baby!

Zell: Shh...you can moan, but not so loud that the whole floor will hear us! *He chuckles playfully as he begins to slam his cock into Irvine's prostate.*

Irvine: I don't care! Oh god, let them fuckin' here! *Kisses Zell passionately kisses him as he rock his hips to meet Zell's thrusts, moaning into Zell's mouth.*

Zell: Yes...how does it feel? *He kisses Irvine's neck hard as he thrusts.*

Irvine: Good!! Ahh! So fuckin'.... Don't stop, baby! Ffuck, mark me, bite me Zell! *Groans loudly in pleasure, letting out sweet moans as his sweet spot is hit.*

Zell: *He bites down on Irvine's neck and moans at the taste of Irvine's skin.* You love this...don't you? *He strokes Irvine's cock gently as he thrusts into Irvine hard.*

Irvine: Yyessss!!! Sshit, gonna cum baby! *Moans loudly in pleasure, shakes lightly as he feels his release coming.*

Zell: Do it... I want to hear you... *He grinds his cock against Irvine's prostate.* You feel so damn good...

Irvine: Ohhh...fuck!! *Screams out as he cums onto his and Zell's stomachs, arching into him as he eyes roll in pleasure.*

Zell: Oh...damn... *He moans as he releases in Irvine's ass. He lays on top of Irvine and rests against his chest.*

Irvine: Mmm... You were great, baby! *Wraps his arms around Zell's chest, holding him close. Kisses his forehead.* Never believe anyone who calls you shrimp, your just the right size for me!

Zell: Mm...that's good to know... *He kisses Irvine's sweat covered neck.* Damn...you're hot.

Irvine: Thank ya, I'm glad you like me! *Smiles down at Zell, moans softly at the kisses.* Mm.. You gonna mark my neck up?

Zell: Baby... *He traps Irvine's skin in his teeth and lips.* I'll do anything for you...

Irvine: Mm.. Ditto, baby! You're gonna make everyone jealous! *Sighs in happiness.*

A couple hours later, Squall sets out to ready him and his team for the mission. Squall becomes intrigued when he comes across a training area in the Pr esidential Building. He enters and finds Laguna working on his biceps by using barbells. Squall begins to turn back when he hears Laguna call out his name.*

Laguna: Squall! *Puts the barbells down, wiping the sweat off his forehead.* Why don't you join me? I could use a training partner!

Squall: I don't train with partners anymore.

Laguna: Then train by yourself! There's more then enough room!

Squall: (He's beginning to irritate me...this always happens when I get too close to some one...) *He walks to the corner of the gym and takes off his leather jacket. He jumps up onto a pair of metal bars and begins to do sets of pull ups.*

Laguna: *Smiles softly at Squall before he gets on the ground and start to do one hand push ups, switching hands every now and then.* (I wonder if I can beat my last best of 600!)

Squall: *He continues with his pull ups, trying to ignore Laguna's sexy sweaty body.*

Laguna: Mmh..*Grunts softly as sweat runs down his back as he claps and switches hands.* (I haven't done this in awhile..)

Squall: (He's...sexy... God damn it!) *Laguna breaks Squall's attention, causing Squall to drop off of the bars.*

Laguna: *Looks at Squall as he keeps doing his push ups.* Are you okay?

Squall: Yeah, my concentration just broke...

Laguna: Ah, alright.. *Claps as he switches hands again, his back muscles ripple under his skin.*

Squall: (Damn...) *He turns away from watching Laguna and goes back to performing pull ups.*

Laguna: (He was getting turned on watching me! I wish he didn't stop, but I can't push him... I have to take this slow.) *Finishes his push ups at 200 and wakes over to starts cleaning his gun.*

Squall: *He continues with his pull ups.* (His arms look nice...)

Laguna: *Pulls everything apart and cleans them before he puts it back together in record time, picking it up and moving to his targets. Starts to shoot them.* (I haven't done this in awhile! It feels good!)

Squall: (He moves exactly like in my dream...)

Laguna: *Takes out all his targets, flings his head to get the hair out of his face before he looks around and starts to shoot at falling leaves.*

Squall: (Of course he has to fling his hair...)

Laguna: *Sighs, setting his gun down before he grabs a string from his pocket and ties his hair up and out of his face.* Damn my promise...

Squall: *He jumps down from the bars and slowly approaches Laguna.* How long has it been since you've used your machine gun?

Laguna: Hm? *Looks back at Squall.* Awhile, I haven't needed too.. I do miss how it feels when not fighting for your life.

Squall: May I? *He crosses his arms.*

Laguna: Sure! *Hands it over to Squall, wipes his forehead off.*

Squall: *He tests the weight of the machine gun in his arms before he takes a shot at a distant target and aces it.*

Laguna: *Smirks at the sight.* It must run in the family... We have always been great shots! *Walks over and grabs his water bottle, taking a few drinks before he pours it over his body.*

Squall: (What is he doing?) I had to have firearms training for my gunblade...

Laguna: Father taught me since I was old enough to hold a gun... Shot him a few times at first! *Chuckles softly before he walks back.* Much better! All cooled off now!

Squall: I don't remember how old I was. The Headmaster started training me after Ellone left.

Laguna: *Gives Squall a soft smile.* It's okay,I can see it worked well! Not many can make that target!

Squall: *He makes another distant target.* I remember now... I was six...

Laguna: (So young...I wish I could of stopped that, he should of had a childhood...) *Nods his head at Squall before he grabs his knife and spins it around in his hand, playing around with it.*

Squall: How...did you meet her? *He takes out yet another distant target.*

Laguna: *Gasp softly as the blade cuts into his plam as the question catches him off guard, making him miss catching the knife.* What? um.. You mean Raine?

Squall: Yeah...her...

Laguna: (He wants to know...) Ward, Kiros and I got badly injured in a fight, when there was no options left I tossed them over a cliff before I jumped.. I was knocked out when I hit the water and ended up washing up on the shores of a little village... Your mother and Ellone found me and Raine nursed me to health.. I.. We got very close..

Squall: (A very strange meeting...Why...did Ellone leave me?) I...see...

Laguna: I was there with her for years... I never wanted it to end, then Ellone was kidnapped and I had to leave... I didn't even know she was pregnant, I don't think she did either. *Sighs, rubbing the finger his ring was on.*

Squall: Enough about Ellone...

Laguna: Okay, hmm... *Smiles softly.* She was very strong willed and independent and hell if she was one of the only people who could tolerated me back then!

Squall: (I'd like to think I take after her attitude...)

Laguna: I've been meaning to go back to the town.. See if our house is still there and.... visit her grave... *Looks down, sadden by the thought.* (I should have went back with Ellone!)

Squall: *He takes another distant shot and takes out another target.* That's enough... *He says coldly.*

Laguna: Sorry, I got lost in my memories.. *Looks down at his still bleeding hand, hisses softly as he inspects it.* (It's deep, I need to have it healed.)

Squall: There's a potion in my jacket pocket... It's wrapped in a piece of cloth.

Laguna: Thank you, I will give you one to replace it.. *Walks over to Squall's jacket and takes it out, uses it to heal his hand. Fists it to make sure before he walks back.* Hmm... What should I do next...?

Squall: Take your gun back... *He turns the gun safety on before he hands the machine gun back to Laguna.*

Laguna: Thanks! *Takes it back and turns the safety off, taking out three of the further targets in under a second.*

Squall: I'm leaving... *He walks to the corner of the room where he left his leather jacket and slips it on. The leather from his pants and jacket cling to his sweaty body.*

Laguna: So soon? Alright, I will have a meal prepared for your group for dinner tonight! You are free to stay in my room again if you want.. (I really hope he does... I wish he wouldn't leave now!)

Squall: We have to head back to Balamb after this mission.

Laguna: *Looks down.* I know, but you still have to bring the flower back to me and I would like for all of you to eat before you leave... And I would like to say goodbye to you....

Squall: We'll bring the flower back, but we can't stay any longer. We have missions to accomplish. Our salaries are at stake.

Laguna: *Sighs and nods.* I understand. *Walks over to Squall.* Can I have one kiss before you go? I already have your address and I would like if we could keep in contact...

Squall: (He wants to be serious... I can't right now.) If you must. *He closes his eyes and prepares for the kiss.*

Laguna: *Looks sadly at Squall, cups his face.* If you don't want a kiss then I won't kiss you, Squall. I'm not going to force myself on you..

Squall: You want us to be serious... I can't do that yet, Laguna.

Laguna: I know, I will wait for you.. I would just like to hear from you every now and then.. I'll send you letters! *Licks his lips as he rests his forehead against Squall's.* I'll always be here for you...

Squall: *He feels a single warm trickle roll down his left cheek. He looks down.* What are these? Tears? *He asks himself out loud with a coldness to his voice.*

Laguna: *Softly kisses away the tear.* It's okay, everyone has them. Even harden warriors.. *Tilts Squall's head back up.* Never be ashamed of them in front of me.. *Kisses Squall lovingly.*

Squall: (I can't get away from him!) *He struggles to kiss Laguna passionately while a throbbing pain pulses through his head.* (I feel like I'm on the train to Timber again...)

Laguna: Shh.. It's alright, I won't push you.. *Softly licks Squall's lips as he meets his eyes, panting lightly from the kiss.*

Squall: Stop talking so damn much, Laguna. Kiss me. *He jerks on Laguna's belt loops and brings him into another longing kiss.*

Laguna: *Chuckles softly before he's pulled into the kiss, passionatly kisses back as he wraos his arms around Squall's waist.* (God, he tastes so good!)

Squall: Touch me... *He whispers against Laguna's lips.* Anywhere you like...

Laguna: I will not do more.. Just touch, I promise... *Moves his hands down and softly gropes Squall's tight ass, moans softly into the kiss as he massages it.*

Squall: Touch me... *He whispers against Laguna's lips.* Anywhere you like...

Laguna: Mm..Alright, I won't do anything more then touch, I promise.. *Slowly moves his hands down, softly groping Squall's tight ass.*

Squall: *He reaches in between Laguna's legs and gently gropes Laguna's balls.* I want a little more...

Laguna: Mm... My little minx! *Slips a hand down Squall's pants, the sweat helping him move down. Runs his fingers down The crack of Squall's tight ass.*

Squall: I already know what I want to do... *He begins to unbutton and unzip Laguna's pants.*

Laguna: Ohh! Aare you ready for that? *Grunts softly as his cock is exposed, moves his hand further down Squall's pants. Rubbing his tight opening.*

Squall: *He backs away slightly as he feels Laguna touch him.* No...not that yet...

Laguna: Alright, I won't don't worry... *Softly kisses Squall's jaw line, moving his hand back up.*

Squall: I wanted to do a sixty-nine with you...

Laguna: Mmm... That sounds great.. Let move over a bit, we can lay on the mats.. *Gives one last grope before he pulls his hand out and leads Squall over to the mats.*

Squall: *He lays down on one of the mats and begins to remove his leather pants.* (I'll make him wait for me... I want to see how true he is.)

Laguna: *Lays down next to him , slowly stroking his cock as he watches Squall. His other hand moving to rub Squall's chest.* So.. strong, so warm...

Squall: Lay on me... *He slowly removes his pants and lets them rest at his ankles.*

Laguna: Whatever you want, baby... *Moves around and holds his self up over Squall, his cock dangling in front of Squall's mouth. Slowly lays down, not wanting to smash him. Licks at Squall's cock.*

Squall: Mm...yes. *He moans against Laguna's warm and throbbing cock before he takes the rod into his mouth.*

Laguna: Oh god, Squall... *Moans as he's taken into Squall's mouth, grabs onto Squall's thighs as he takes the head of Squall's dripping cock into his mouth. Sucking on it lovingly.*

Squall: Mm...hmm... *He moans with Laguna's cock in his mouth and strokes Laguna's thighs with his strong hands.*

Laguna: Mmm! *Takes more of Squall's cock into his mouth, moaning around it before he sucks harder on it. His thumbs rubbing circles into Squall's thighs.*

Squall: *He allows Laguna's cock to dangle in front of his face before he deep throats Laguna and swallows around his warm flesh.*

Laguna: Ahh! Ffuck me... *Groans out loudly in pleasure, his nails dig into Squall's thighs as his own tremor. Quickly does the same to Squall, swallowing repeatedly around him.*

Squall: *He squeezes Laguna's ass and gently rubs his fingers against Laguna's entrance. He sucks hard on Laguna's dripping, hard cock.*

Laguna: Uhh..mmm! *Moans around Squall's cock, lightly thrusts into Squall's mouth as he massages his heavy balls.*

Squall: *He covers Laguna's cock with his saliva and lets his warm saliva drip down Laguna's shaft. He gently grazes and flicks his tongue against Laguna's entrance.*

Laguna: Fuuu!!! *Shudders in pleasure, moaning around Squall's cock as he feels his release getting close. His cock starting to throb and pulse.* (Shit, he's to good!)

Squall: *He strokes Laguna's dripping, throbbing cock and licks Laguna's entrance hard with his tongue. He slowly probes Laguna's ass hole with his hot tongue.*

Laguna: Mmmmmmmm!!! *His moans of pleasure are muffled by Squall's cock, shudders in pleasure as he fills Squall's mouth with his hot seed.*

Squall: Mm...*He releases as well as he tastes Laguna in his mouth.* (He tastes so good...) *He licks his lips of Laguna's release.*

Laguna: Mmm...*Moans softly as he swallows all of Squall's sweet release, lovingly licking it clean.* I'll... Never get over how sweet you taste.

Squall: *He breathes heavily as he rides his release.* Damn...Laguna...

Laguna: *Moves around so he's face to face with Squall, panting as he goes boneless on him. Kissing him sweetly.* You make me release so quickly... I feel like I'm sixteen again! *A light blush covers his face.*

Squall: (I couldn't imagine him at sixteen...) Mm...

Laguna: Mm... So warm... *Nuzzles at Squall's neck, softly kissing it.* You smell so....amazing!

Squall: I do...? *He moans softly as he feels Laguna nuzzles his neck.*

Laguna: Mmhu! So good, your scent mixed with leather and sweat... God, it could get hard again! *Licks at Squall's neck as he nuzzles.*

Squall: *He gently plays with Laguna's hair.* Mm...

Laguna: *Moans softly as he starts to suck on Squall's pulse, runs his hand down Squall's side.*

Squall: Mm...yes...what do you do to me?

Laguna: I don't know, but I hope it never stops... *Sucks harder, wanting to mark Squall as his.*

Squall: Laguna... I'm sorry, but I have to get going... *He runs his fingers through Laguna's hair.*

Laguna: *Sighs sadly.* I know.. Can I write to you? I know you'll be busy to write back sometimes but just a small letter every now and then...

Squall: Yeah... I'll write back...

Laguna: Thank you! *Gives Squall one last longing kiss before he pulls away and gets up, pulling his pants up as well.*

Squall: Sure… *He pulls his pants up and begins to walk away slowly.*

Laguna: *Runs up to him and spins Squall around and gives him a passionate kiss.* Sorry, I just had to have one more… *Softly licks his lips before he lets him go.*

Squall: *His body tenses slightly as Laguna grabs him.* It's…alright… I'll send letters when I can.

Laguna: I know, thank you… Keep that ring with you at all times, it will keep you safe.. I'll let you have it a while longer.

Squall: *He takes the ring in his hand and walks out with the ring securely in his palm.* Thank you, Laguna…


	5. Chapter 5

Back at Balamb garden, Squall and his other team mates return to rest and relax before a written test. Squall returns to his dorm room to study while Zell heads to the cafeteria. Zell sits in a cafeteria chair, props his feet up on a table and plugs in his Ipod headphones. He turns up the volume to its highest level once his favorite hip hop song comes on. Zell smiles and begins to drum on the table with his fingers.*

Zell: *Starts to mumble out the lyrics.* "Is one way in, but no way out, I tell bout diz girl deep, deep in tha south. Toss reall fast wit two golds in her mouth. Walks reall slow and her tongue stays out!"

A figure walks up behind Zell and yanks the headphones from Zell's Ipod.

Seifer: You know the rules, Chicken-wuss. No loud music. *He confiscates Zell's Ipod and writes him down for detention. He hands him the yellow detention slip.*

Zell: What the hell, Seifer?! I was just relaxin' from my missions! No one else is here to be disturbed by my music! And I'm not a chicken-wuss!!!!!!! *Jumps up, tries to grab his Ipod back.*

Seifer: Report to detention, student. *He begins to walk away from Zell.*

Zell: You're an ass!!!! *Flips Seifer off with both hands.*

Seifer: *He smirks and writes a pink disciplinary slip for Zell to perform a chore during detention.* I will tell you what your punishment is when you report to detention.

Zell: Uggghhh!! I hate you! You suck! *Groans as he runs off.*

About twenty minutes later, a very unhappy Zell reports to the detention room. He sits down in a huff and crosses his arms defiantly as Seifer walks in the room.

Seifer: *He chuckles as he watches Zell cross his arms.* Oh…You haven't seen anything yet. Your disciplinary punishment will be to clean the dirtiest bathroom in the garden for your entire detention. Get a mop and an apron from the maintenance room. The bathroom must be spotless before you return to your dorm. You know…it was chili night for the cafeteria last night. Have fun. *His smirk grows.*

Zell: WHAT?! No, please!! Anything else, Seifer! You know how gross they are, they go everywhere other than in the toilet!!! I'll puke!

Seifer: You'll have to clean up your own puke I guess… Well? Get started before the bathroom gets any worse.

Zell: But, but, but….You're an ass!!! This is…It's going to kill me!! *Whines as he starts to the maintenance room.*

Seifer: And I'll laugh every minute. Get going! If you don't, I will write you up again, and next time you'll have to clean the cafeteria with a toothbrush, Chicken-wuss.

Zell: (Bastard! I'll..I'll put it in a bag and throw it in Seifer's room!) *Flicks Seifer off again before he walks in and grabs all he'll need, along with goggles and a paper mouth mask.*

Seifer: *He follows Zell to make sure he goes straight to the maintenance room.* I'll take you to the dirtiest bathroom. Don't think about escaping. I'll be outside the bathroom until you finish.

Zell: You're becoming a stalker! You need to get a life! *Puts on a large apron and rubber boots, slips the goggles on before he does the mask. Grabs the mop and everything else.* I'm ready for hell.

Seifer: This way… *He chuckles the whole way as Zell follows him.* The freshman men's bathroom is the worst. *He stands a few feet away from the entrance of the bathroom to stay away from the putrid, foul smell.*

Zell: *Looks at the entrance from behind Seifer, already smelling it.* No, please, anything but this!! It's worse than hell, there has to be something dead in there!!!!

Seifer: With your luck, there probably is something dead. Now, clean it up.

Zell: I really hate you…. *Glares at Seifer though his goggles before he braves the bathroom.* OH sweet mother of god!!! *Gags as he walks in.* It's everywhere!!! Oh god, I'm going to die in a sea of crap!

After an hour of Zell working tirelessly on cleaning the freshman men's bathroom, Irvine stops in the bathroom before he heads back to Galbadia.

Irvine: (I'm gonna burst! Hmm.. I wonder why Seifer is standing out here? Oh well, I need to go!) *Runs in and his nose twitches at the smell, but hurries and goes to the urinals. Undoing his pants.*

Zell: Dude, don't shit in here, I have to clean the bathroom. *He looks up from mopping the floor and sees Irvine using the urinal.* Oh…Irvine! It's…kinda nice to see you in this hell hole!

Irvine: Hey, baby…Um.. I just have ta piss…*Pulls his cock out and sighs as he relieves his bladder.* So why are you cleanin' this hellhole?

Zell: I got a damn detention! *He mops the floor with an attitude.* Seifer is making me clean the worst bathroom in Balamb!

Irvine: I can tell..This place is..wow, does no one here know what a toilet is? *Shakes his cock off before he tucks himself back in his pants and flushes the urinal then goes to wash his hands.* What did you do to get this? My eyes are startin' to water!!

Zell: I was listening to my Ipod too loud and Seifer confiscated it. I flicked the bastard off, and he got back at me by making me do this! *He raises the mop in the air and shakes the handle angrily.* It's bullshit. *He huffs as he begins to clean the floor again.*

Irvine: He's just a bastard, baby! He's jealous of you.. *Walks over to him, making sure to stay away from the mop. Hears a loud 'plop' and some wet flatulence coming out of a stale.* (Damn, he still lets people in?)

Zell: God damn it! *He pounds on the bathroom stall in question.* I just cleaned that, you ass! *He sighs as he rests his head against Irvine's chest.* Get me out of here.

Irvine: *Wraps his arms around Zell, holding him.* Alright, there's a window up there. I'll help you up and meet you outside, alright? Then we're takin' you to the shower! You smell bad, baby! *Chuckles softly.*

Zell: *He smirks at Irvine's idea and stands on the sink.* Give me a lift, Jesse James! *He says in a sexy, teasing tone.*

Irvine: Quiet down unless you want him to hear you and come in! *Walks over, getting ready to grab Zell but is stopped at the sight of Zell's boots.* Take those boots off first!

Zell: *He whistles nonchalantly as he removes the disgusting, body fluid stained boots. He flings them across the bathroom.*

Irvine: (It's still on his pants.. But that's better than nothing!) *Grabs onto Zell's legs and begins to push him up to the window.*

Zell: Thanks! *He opens the window and crawls through and lands into a patch of decorative bushes. He whispers to Irvine.* Come on. We can go to the public showers.

Irvine: I'll go out the entrance so he doesn't suspect anything, I'll meet you there, baby! *Whispers back before he walks out of the bathroom, rubbing his stomach.* Damn, shouldn't of had all that chili! I wouldn't go in there for a few hours man, unless you want to die! *Smirks at Seifer as he walks by.*

Seifer: What the hell do they put in that chili? *He asks himself out loud as he finishes up a quick card game with a student to pass the time.*

Irvine: *Hurries to the shower, easily finding Zell by the foul smell.* Man, Zelly.. You smell like shit!

Zell: Yeah, thanks Irvine. *He scoffs as he quickly strips down his clothes and runs into a shower stall with a curtain.*

Irvine: Just telling you the truth, baby! *Gets undressed and follows Zell, walking up behind him.* Even though you smell like a cow's ass, I still find you sexy Zelly…

Zell: Yeah, I'm sure you'd know what cow shit smells like. *He sighs as the warm water hits his body.* Damn…the smell is even in my hair!

Irvine: I do, but that place was even worse then cows! I mean, fuck! *Wraps his arms around Zell's waist.* It will for awhile..

Zell: Damn it… *He begins to wash the gel from his hair and lets his hair fall against his face.*

Irvine: Here, let me do it.. *Grabs a shampoo bottle he took from another person and pours some in his hand before he begins to make a lather on Zell's head.*

Zell: You took some chick's shampoo! It smells too fuckin' flowery.

Irvine: Well, I was in a hurry! And anything is better than shit, baby! *Leans down and kisses Zell's shoulder as he massages Zell's scalp.*

Zell: I'm not a prissy little girl, Irvine. I can wash my own hair! *He pulls away slightly from Irvine and begins to wash his own hair.*

Irvine: *Sighs.* I know, I..I just wanted to do something to help.. I know you're havin' a bad day and..I always liked when someone would wash my hair when I had a bad day.. I'm sorry.

Zell: I'm sorry, too. *He sighs as he rinses his hair, causing his hair to fall in his eyes.* I'm a little tense, that's all.

Irvine: I know, and it hurts seein' you like this.. Please, let me help you feel better! I know you're not a girl, but guys can do this stuff too! *Moves closer to Zell, pressing himself up against Zell's back.*

Zell: Whatever you say, Jesse James. *He smiles, his eyes completely covered by his damp hair.*

Irvine: Mm..You know you love my touch, baby.. You love the feel of my body against ya, don't you? You feel my cock between your plump cheeks? *Pushes his hips closer, grunts softly as his cock slips between the cheeks.*

Zell: Mm…I will get in deeper trouble if someone finds us in here. *He moves the hair from his eyes and gently grinds back against Irvine's cock.*

Irvine: Do you really give a fuck? Mmm, god you feel so good! You're gettin' me hard, baby.. *Moans softly as he grinds harder against Zell, his cock rubbing Zell's opening. Moves to gently suck on Zell's ear lobe.* Do you like my cock, Zelly?

Zell: Hell yeah, I care…but you feel to good for me to stop now. Let me see your face. Turn me 'round baby…

Irvine: *Turns Zell around, kissing him as he grinds his cock against Zell's.* I'll say I was hit with a poison, you have to give me the antidote.. I need to let it out, baby…

Zell: That's an old one, baby… *He licks Irvine's lips and runs his fingers across Irvine's chest.* I love your fuckin' body…it's what I love. Your muscles are rock hard, and that's not the only thing I love on you that is rock hard right now. *He slowly reaches down and massages Irvine's cock.*

Irvine: Yeah, but it still works! You're all hard, baby.. Mm..You make me this hard, only you can.. *Moans softly at the touch, thrusts up into Zell's hand. Moves to suck on Zell's neck.* Everyone will see you're taken..

Zell: Hell yeah, I am… Let's be adventurous, try something new…

Irvine: Mm, yes.. What do you want to do, baby?

Zell: You…can hold me against the wall and I can wrap me legs around ya'… *He blushes slightly.*

Irvine: Mm.. I'd love that baby! *Moves to pin Zell against the wall, grinding against his cock as he grabs onto Zell's strong thighs. Picking him up.*

Zell: That's right, fuck me against the wall… *He wraps his legs around Irvine's waist and chuckles softly.*

Irvine: You know I will, baby.. *Holds onto Zell with one hand as he move the other to position his hard cock to Zell's clenching open, slowly thrusting into him. Moans as he's incased by Zell's channel.*

Zell: Oh…you feel so good. *He closes his eyes in pleasure and wraps his arms around Irvine's neck.* So damn good… *He passionately kisses Irvine's lips.*

Irvine: Mm, shit.. You're still so tight! *Groans in pleasure, thrusting harder into him. Bites on Zell's plump lower lip, kissing passionately.*

Zell: Yeah…tight for you… Give it to me. *He breathes heavily against Irvine's neck and moans softly.*

Irvine: Damn right, only mine! Mm, god I love your ass! *Thrusts in harder, making Zell hit the wall hard with each thrust. Rubs Zell's dripping cock with his tight abs, pounding into Zell's prostate.*

Zell: You make me feel good, Irvine…Oh yes, harder baby… *His mouth falls open in pleasure.*

Irvine: Same here, god you feel so damn good! I'm gonna make you feel me for days..*Bites his lips as he slams in harder, smirking when he hears some of the tiles behind Zell's back crack from the force of his thrusts.*

Zell: God, yes…make me cum. Make me scream your name, baby. I'll let everyone know who I belong to…

Irvine: Yes, scream it out! *Thrusts in harder, grinding his abs against Zell's throbbing cock as he rapidly hits his prostate.*

Zell: Oh…Irvine… *He releases onto Irvine's stomach and breathes heavily in pleasure.*

Irvine: Mm, Zell.. *Groans in pleasure as he fills Zell up with his release, jerking his hips in as he rides it.*

Zell: Thanks to you…I'm outta' that hell hole. *He smiles and kisses Irvine's forehead.*

Irvine: I wouldn't let you stay in there, you're lucky I had ta piss and couldn't hold it! Mm..Anything for my baby.. *Kisses back lovingly.*

Zell: When do you have to take your train back home? *He gently nuzzles Irvine's neck and kisses his skin.*

Irvine: I was on my way to it before I had to stop and piss, I'm glad I did! I wish I didn't have ta leave you. *Hugs him tightly, kissing his forehead.*

Zell: You can always come to see me! The train ride isn't too long. I'll pay the one hundred gil it takes for a ticket, and I'll tell the Headmaster to have you join us again.

Irvine: Yeah, I'll love to come see you! I'll just miss holdin' you in bed at night, feeling your nice body against me.. Though the smell will be gone when I come see you again! *Chuckles softly, kissing Zell's forehead again.*

Zell: Yeah…I can walk ya' to the train station. I live close by, maybe you can meet my Ma'! She'll cook up some real food before you have to leave.

Irvine: I'd love that, baby! You know I won't say no to a meal! Plus, I need ta me her and let her know I'll take good care of you! *Turns the shower off.*

Zell: Oh, she doesn't know I like men… I think we should wait to tell her. *He gives Irvine a sweet kiss.*

Irvine: Oh..alright… So you think she'll be okay with it? (I'm not gonna lose him, even if she's against it..)

Zell: I think she'll be alright. I'll give her a few hints before you come over again. I've never seen Ma' have problems with homosexuals before.

Irvine: Well, it's different when it's your own kid I guess.. Maybe she wanted little Zell's runnin' around. *Kisses Zell again before they walk out of the showers.*

Zell: Kids? No way. They aren't for me. *He wraps a towel around his body to dry off.*

Irvine: Really? I think you'd want tons of little babies around, you'd be a good dad! *Chuckles as he dries himself off, shivers as he rubs his dick dry, still sensitive from sex. Pulls on his pants and shirt.*

Zell: Naw, not for me Jesse James… Not yet at least! I gotta wash my clothes… *He picks up his jeans, vest, shirt and sneakers.* My Ma's going to have fun cleanin' these!

Irvine: You gonna make you Ma clean all your crappy clothes? Your poor mother. How you gonna explain it? (Not yet.. Does that mean he wants some soon? I..I don't think I can take him fuckin' a girl.)

Zell: Yeah, well I'll help her a little. That's what moms do. I know you and the others don't know what it's like to have parents. I'm not embarrassed to say I love my Ma'.

Irvine: You were the lucky one out of us Zell, you got a family.. I don't know if you could call the headmaster my father... Anyone who makes fun of you is just jealous they don't have a Ma like you!

Zell: That's why you should meet her! *He reluctantly dresses in his soiled clothes.* I'm going to need another bath when I get home. These clothes are nasty as hell!

Irvine: You may just want ta buy new ones! And I guess I can take a later train, Martinewon't be to upset if I'm a little late! I'll call him and say something came up, he'll understand!

Zell: No way, man! These are my lucky sneakers! They're one of a kind. *He begins to dress himself and smiles as he cracks his knuckles.*

Irvine: *Chuckles softly as he makes sure he has everything he came in with, and walks over to softly kiss Zell.* You ready? My bags are checked but I'll just have them sent to ta my room in Galbadia. *Leads Zell to the door.*

Zell: I'm ready, my stud! *He licks Irvine's lips lovingly.*

We return to Squall in his dorm room. He struggles to study for his written exam as he runs his fingers across an envelope addressed to him from Laguna. Squall sits at his desk for hours, trying to open the letter.

Squall: (Why am I afraid of?) *He sighs as he slips his finger along the opening of the letter to open it. His fingers tremble as he unfolds the carefully folded letter.*

_Dear Squall,_

_How are you? I've missed you. I've been okay here, working over time. I've been to so many meetings the past few weeks I've been sleeping in suits! Which aren't that comfy, Kiros has been bitching at me, I've only gotten five ours of sleep in the last four days. It's not that bad! We did worse in the army, but I guess he thinks this will mess with my brain and I can put the city in danger, which I'd never do!!! But other then that I've been okay. Oh! A neighboring city tried to get in my favor by sending a prostitute to my room. She was very determined sleep with me, even drugged my bottle of wine. I was able to fight the drug…somewhat and send her out of the room, Kiros had her put in jail…I swear I didn't do anything with her, god it make me sick just looking at a woman! The drugs she slipped me made me hard for hours, I hope you don't get disgusted but I thought of you the whole time as I stroked myself. Hm... What has been going on with you, any nice missions? I don't know if you got my first letter, it may of gotten lost in the mail. I hope you don't mind me sending another one so soon, but writing helps calm me down and I'm hoping this one gets to you. I…I miss you_

_Sincerely yours,_

_ Laguna _

Squall folds the letter back in its envelope and rubs his temples. He stares at the letter for another few minutes before he picks up a scrap piece of paper and a black pen. He decides to finally reply to Laguna.

Laguna,

Thank you for your concern. I did receive your first letter, but it was never opened. I haven't had much spare time lately to take a break and write.

I don't know how to put this, but I have thought about you as well…at night.

I…have to concentrate on my studies. I have a written exam, and I must end this letter abruptly.

Squall Leonhart

Squall finds an envelope and a stamp. He addresses the letter to Laguna and seals the letter closed. He files the letter neatly with his other paperwork to be sent out the next morning. He finally opens his Herbology: A Study on Botanical Medicines textbook. Squall's mind relaxes enough to take in the pieces of information he needs to pass his test.

~A few days later~

Back in Esthar, Laguna sifts through his mail and smiles when he finds a letter addressed to him from Squall. He runs back to his desk and props his feet up, ready to read Squall's reply.

Laguna: (He finally wrote back! Oh, I thought so.. I was wishing it didn't get there.. But I understand he's busy and he at least read this one!) *Blushes as he reads Squall thinks of him as well.* (I'm glad he still cares for me. Even if it's just lust… I will keep writing even if it takes him a long time to write back.)

Kiros: *He shyly walks into Laguna's office.* What…are you reading?

Laguna: Squall finally wrote me back! It wasn't a long one but he wrote back!

Kiros: What did he say? *He sits down next to Laguna and tries to grab the letter.*

Laguna: Hey there, grabby!! Don't.. *Speaks to late, Kiros already taken the letter and reading it.* (Fuck, he'll know about me and Squall, he's smart enough to get what Squall said!)

Kiros: He…thinks of you at night? Laguna, what's the meaning of this?

Laguna: Uh….I-I umm.. *Quickly takes the letter back, holding it close to his chest as he looks down. Not able to look into the eyes of his long time friend.* It's nnothing..

Kiros: Laguna, something's been different about you since the night of Squall's mission. It was the night you were staring at him as he slept… You had love in your eyes. It was unmistakable.

Laguna: I..I love him, Kiros. I know it's sick and will ruin me if anyone found out, but I can't help it! I haven't felt this way since Raine! He feels the same way, he makes the moves on me!

Kiros: He puts the moves on you? I couldn't imagine he put the moves on you first. Your mind was in the gutter the moment you saw him. I saw that as well…

Laguna: Well, um..I ddid kiss him first but after I said I was sorry and he could leave and that it was wrong and he asked why and asked me to kiss him again! Everything else we've done I ask him first or he asks and does it! I never push him into anything!

Kiros: Yes, but I noticed you drooling over his back side before he paid any attention to you.

Laguna: I I know.. But I won't do anything to him without he says so! I hold back, I never want to hurt him, Kiros… *Keeps looking down, holding the letter tighter.* I..I disgust you now…

Kiros: Well…you never had a relationship with him. It's only natural…in a sense. It doesn't mean I don't find it somewhat strange, but I understand it.

Laguna: I know.. I tried fight it, Kiros! I really did,but he looks so much like Raine and he has his own..I can't describe it, he..he made the cramps even worse than Raine!

Kiros: *He chuckles softly and jokes playfully with Laguna.* He's more man than you're used to!

Laguna: Very, he's.. *Blushes lightly.* I'll shut up now..

Kiros: Come on, Laguna! This is amusing to see you so embarrassed. I'm already a little buzzed since this is officially my day off.

Laguna: You're lucky! I'm so tired! Those meetings are kicking my ass! And..I didn't think you'd want to hear the details about our..yeah.

Kiros: You might as well finish since you started. *He smiles slightly.*

Laguna: You're such a perv, Kiros! Well, he's VERY fit, and his muscles aren't as big as mine but they're nice! His cock is a bit smaller than mine but he'll grow! He smells amazing, especially after we've played a bit.. His smell gets so strong around his cock!

Kiros: You didn't have to get into that much detail! *He blushes slightly.*

Laguna: First you want to know, then you don't! *He chuckles at the sight of Kiros's blush and looks down.* Oh ho ho, my talk got you worked up, huh?

Kiros: Hell no. *He covers his half hard cock.*

Laguna: That what are you hiding?! It's okay man, we've been aroused around each other before! You're buzzed now as well, you know you always get horny when buzzed!

Kiros: *He blushes again.* Let's…talk about something else!

Laguna: *Laughs, slapping his thigh.* Okay, okay! What else do you want to talk about?

Kiros: What are you gonna' write back?

Laguna: That I understand and hope he does well on his exam.. and he don't have to be embarrassed about thinking of me at night..And he needs to take some lessons in handwriting! *Chuckles softly.*

Kiros: I can see that. He's a man with a man's hand writing. *He chuckles along with Laguna.*

Laguna: That's a child's hand writing, Kiros! Did that school teach him nothing other then to fight? I should talk to Cid about this….

Kiros: Don't worry about it, Laguna. Do you remember how you wrote when you were younger?

Laguna: I've always had good handwriting! I knew I had to have it to get a good job for writing!

Kiros: Not everyone is a writer, Laguna… Squall has a heart of a fighter.

Laguna: I know.. I just want him to have the best! I..I miss him so much, Kiros.. I worry I won't see him again, something can go wrong on a mission. Even with the ring..

Kiros: You'll hear if something goes wrong. Why don't you take some time off and visit him?

Laguna: He's busy with missions, I already saw his schedule and he has a mission in two days. But I will soon, hopefully.

Kiros: Give it some time, Laguna. *He pats Laguna on the shoulder.* Some time…

About six months later, Laguna finds time to give Squall a surprise visit. Laguna views Squall's schedule and sees that Squall will have a semester break before another written exam. He boards a train for Balamb and arrives at Balamb Garden. Laguna schedules a meeting with Headmaster Cid to learn more about how Squall grew up.

Laguna: Cid! It's been along time, friend! *Walks up and gives Cid a hug.* How have you been? I can't thank you enough for letting me come and stay here!

Cid: Of course! Come in and sit down. *He invites Laguna to sit at his desk and takes out a small leather-bound book as Laguna seats himself.*

Laguna: Thank you! *Sits down and sighs.* Ahh, much better than the seats on the train.. *Looks at the book.* Is.. that what I asked about?

Cid: This is a little photo album my wife kept at the orphanage. *He hands the album over to Laguna.* You're welcome to look through it.

Laguna: Thank you… *Quickly opens it and smiles softly at the first picture of little Squall playing with blocks along with what looks like a little Zell.* (They were friends even then.. Even if he doesn't remember.) *Flips the picture and chuckles at the sight of Squall in a bathtub with bubbles and a toy boat.* (He'll die when he sees this!)

Cid: They're all such good memories. *He flips the page and chuckles when he sees a photo of Seifer knocking over Zell's and Squall's building blocks.* Seifer and Squall were rivals even when they were small.

Laguna: I haven't met him yet, but sometimes rivals can be good.. it pushes you to do better than them.. But it can be bad as well.. I'll just have to watch and see.. *Looks though the pictures, his smile grows.* Is it alright if I borrow these to make copies? I'll bring them back as soon as I can!

Cid: Sure you can. Take the whole book…

Laguna: Thank you, Cid! I'll do that now so I can give it back to you.. *Stands up and sees a there's a copier on Cid's printer.* Can I use yours? Or could you tell me where there is one?

Cid: Go ahead and use mine. An old friend is always welcome.

Laguna: Thanks! *Turns it on and makes a few copies of each picture, finishes in a few minutes and takes the copies before he hands the album back to Cid.* I can't thank you enough, Cid.. Can I go see Squall now?

Cid: Sure…He may be a little busy. He should be at his dorm room now. I'll tell him he has a visitor. *He picks up the phone and leaves a message on Squall's voice mail.*

Laguna: Thank you. I think I remember where the dorms are... *Walks to the door and opens it.* Thank you again, Cid!

Cid: Call me if you need anything else. I hope everything goes well with your meeting. If you can believe it, Squall has matured since the last time you saw him.

Laguna: I will, and I hope so too.. I bet he has.. (I wonder what he'll look like now?) *Walks out if the office and heads to the dorms, holding the copies of the photos in his hand.*

Cid: (Good luck to you, Laguna…)

Laguna arrives at Squall's dorm and he knocks. He waits patiently and anxiously for Squall to answer.

Laguna: (I hope he's still here…and is happy to see me, just a little bit!) *Holds the pictures tightly.*

Squall: *He cracks open the door slightly and sees Laguna standing on the other side of the door.* (What is he doing here?) *He closes the door abruptly to gather himself. He quickly slides his bomber jacket on before he opens the door for Laguna.* Come in…

Laguna: Um..Okay, thanks! *Walks inside and looks around.* (This dorm is so small…His bed, it's so small! I wish I could give him a new one!) You're room is..very clean!

Squall: It's always kept clean. *He sits down at his desk piled neatly with books to study.*

Laguna: I used to hate cleaning my room.. *Walks over and sits down on Squall's bed, grunts abit at it's hardness.* I'm sorry if I came at a bad time.. Kiros forced me to take my time off and I had nothing to do so I saw you had a break and thought I would come to see you..

Squall: I see… *He reaches for a book he marked with one of Laguna's letters and runs his finger along the exposed edge.*

Laguna: I can leave if you want. I have other people I am friends with here I can see... (God, this bed is worse then sleeping on the cold ground! No wonder he fell asleep so fast on my bed.)

Squall: No, you traveled all the way here. *He runs his finger across the letter again.*

Laguna: It wasn't that bad, I slept some of the way then wrote which always makes time fly! Oh! Here! *Looks though and hand Squall one copy of each photo.* I copied them all from Cid's wife's album for you.

Squall: *He views the photos carefully.* These…are from my childhood?

Laguna: Yes, Cid said they were good memories.. Now you'll have more, I can get them printed on photo paper too, but I thought you'd like these as soon as I got them. I made some other copies for the other boys in the pictures as well!

Squall: Other boys? *His hands tense slightly.*

Laguna: Uh, yeah. It looks like Zell is there and Cid said a…Seifer? Was in it too? I think I heard Zell talk about him.

Squall: …*He crosses his arms at the mention of Seifer's name.*

Laguna: (He did say they were rivals..) I don't have to, you can keep the copies if you want incase those get ruined before I can get you the better one… *Hands the other two sets of copies over, but keeps the last ones for himself.*

Squall: *He opens a text book to store the copied pictures.* Thank you…

Laguna: You're welcome! I'm sorry I missed your birthday, I hope you got the card I sent.. I still would like to take you out for a late birthday dinner! *Sighs as he lays back on the bed, grunts softly.*

Squall: There's no need… *He crosses his arms again.* (Why did he come to visit me?)

Laguna: I want to, you can show me your favorite place to eat! Other then the cafeteria, of course. *Chuckles softly.*

Squall: Balamb is small, there's not much in town.

Laguna: Then…if nothing else I will get you something at the cafeteria! *Yawns softly, stretches out his arms, unknowingly making his shirt ride up. Showing off his toned abs.*

Squall: (I also haven't been touched in six months…) *He stares at Laguna's exposed skin.*

Laguna: Mm.. *Turns to his side, tired from the ride but staying up.* How have you been since the last letter?

Squall: I've been fine… *He gets up from his desk chair and sits on the edge of the bed at Laguna's feet.*

Laguna: That's good! Oh! I thought you would like to know the plant you and your group got saved three children, they are much better and can see now! They wanted me to give you guys this.. *Pulls out a little piece of paper shaped into a card from his shirt pocket and hands it to Squall.*

Squall: *He takes the piece of paper and folds it neatly and places it on his desk.* It saved children?

Laguna: Yes, the petals of it are more powerful then any potion out there! But it takes years to grow and we were out where, luckily we found out the caves had some and you were able to get some! They were able to see their mother's faces for the first time… *Smiles as he remembers.*

Squall: *He sits back down on his bed, this time closer to Laguna. His bomber jacket falls slightly off of his shoulder.*

Laguna: *Shivers at the sight of Squall, looking him over.* (His shoulders have broadened... And his looks have sharpen, has it really been that long?) You've grown a lot, Squall..

Squall: Grown up? I was grown already when you saw me the last time.

Laguna: Yes, but you have gotten… more manly.. Your shoulders have broadened and your face has becomes more chiseled! *Keeps looking him over.* (I wonder how much more he has changed.*

Squall: (Great…he's hitting on me…) I haven't noticed much… *He pulls up the sides of his jacket that have fallen.*

Laguna: I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable, I don't think sometimes before I talk.. *Looks down.* (Fuck, I'm acting like a teenager, I can't hold back my urges!)

Squall: *He turns his head slightly away from Laguna and exposes the toned crook of his neck.* (What…do I want?) *He quickly sneaks a kiss and plants his lips on Laguna's wet, waiting lips.*

Laguna: *Licks his lips at the sight of Squall's neck, moans softly as he's suddenly kissed and softly kisses back but letting Squall take control of it.* (God, I've missed his taste!!!)

Squall: (He feels the same as I remember…) *He licks Laguna's lips gently and straddles Laguna on the bed.*

Laguna: Mmm! *Kisses back, softly sucking on Squall's lips as he wraps his arms around him. Pulling him closer to him.*

Squall: Damn, it's been too long. *He hastily begins to unbutton Laguna's shirt and kisses every inch of exposed skin.*

Laguna: Uh..ohhh god, Squall.. Mm, it has.. I've missed your taste! More, my minx! *Arches up into Squall's kisses.*

Squall: What do you want? *He gently rubs Laguna's crotch before he begins to pull down Laguna's pants.*

Laguna: Mm.. anything you'll give me, Squall.. You're in control, just don't stop! *Groans in pleasure as his half hard cock is exposed, it jumping in the cool air.*

Squall: *He pulls on Laguna's hair and tilts his head back.* I want you now. *He begins to remove his jacket and tosses it across the room. He peels off his white tank top and exposes his well-formed and matured muscles and perfectly round and alert nipples.*

Laguna: Fuck, you're ready now my minx? Shit, you're so perfect, Squall! *Runs his hands over Squall's fit chest and abs, pinching at his pink nipples, making them harden under his touch.*

Squall: What else can you do to me to turn me on? *He gently begins to grind his hips against Laguna's waist. His cock begins to grow in his tight leather pants.*

Laguna: Touch you, everywhere.. *Grinds up against Squall, letting out groans of pleasure as he pulls Squall down and starts to bite and suck hard on Squall's pulse, licking it roughly.* (God, he tastes so freaking good!)

Squall: Damn it… *He groans as he pants become uncomfortably tight and he struggles to pull them down.*

Laguna: Let me do it, baby.. *Reaches down and manages to get Squall's cock out, moans at the sight of it.* Mm..It's gotten bigger too, Squall.. *Strokes Squall's hard rod, licking his lips as he meets Squall's eyes.*

Squall: *He strokes himself along with Laguna's strong hand.* This is what I would do every night for you…

Laguna: Me too, always thought of you my minx.. Mm..Do you want to take me or I take you? *Grinds his cock against Squall, it now fully hard.*

Squall: I'm going to take you… *He pulls Laguna's hair again as he spreads Laguna's legs.*

Laguna: Mm.. Don't worry about being rough, I can take it.. *Moans softly as he wraps his legs around Squall pulling him closer.* Please, hurry Squall! I need you now!

Squall: Is that how you like it? Rough? *He moves closer to entering Laguna.*

Laguna: Not really, but I can take it! Anything you want, just do it, please Squall! *Moans as he pulls Squall even closer with his strong thighs.*

Squall: *He pulls Laguna's head back and quickly enters Laguna's clenching ass.* God…damn…

Laguna: Ohh shit! Soo..fuckin' big, Squall! G-give me a minute.. *Grunts at the pain of being entered, breathes heavily as he relaxes his anus around Squall's stiff cock.*

Squall: Tell me when you're ready. *He pinches Laguna's nipples tightly.*

Laguna: Ffuck, Squall! Uhh.. Okay, I'm ready..*Bites back a moan as he clenches around Squall's cock, trying to pull it in deeper,*

Squall: *He breathes heavily as he begins to thrust roughly into Laguna's ass.* (Look at his face…he loves it rough…This is why everyone loves sex so much.)

Laguna: Ahhh! Oh..oh..Ssquall!! *Moans out loudly in pained pleasure as he wraps his arms around Squall's neck, rolls his hips as he tries to get Squall to hit his prostate. Cries out loudly as it's hit.* Tthere!! Right here, baby!

Squall: There…? *He listens to the changes in Laguna's pleasured moans and thrusts accordingly.* (Damn…so good…) *He lets out an almost inaudible pleasured moan.*

Laguna: Yes, mmmhh! Faster, god, fuck me faster! *Rhythmically clenches around Squall, bites on his lip to try and muffle his moans.*

Squall: *He places a pillow gently over Laguna's face before he thrusts wildly into Laguna's tight ass.* (Oh…he feels good.) *His breathing becomes heavier as he holds back moans of pleasure.*

Laguna: Muuhhhh! *Moans loudly into the pillow, breathing heavily into it as he rocks his hips to meet Squall's.* (Oh god, I've never felt so good!! He's amazing for a virgin!!)

Squall: *He finally loses control of his body and moans fiercely as he releases prematurely into Laguna's asshole.* (I…I lost control!) *He quickly pulls his cock out of Laguna's ass and begins to get dressed.*

Laguna: Mmm…*Moans as he's filled with Squall's release, clenches around him as he till Squall suddenly pulls out of his ass and moves the pillow off his face.* (He's embarrassed...) Squall, it's okay… It was your first time, I don't expect you to last very long, you lasted longer then I did my first time! *Winces as he sits up, his cock purple with the need to release.*

Squall: *He turns away from Laguna while sitting on the edge of the bed.* I couldn't satisfy you…

Laguna: You did, Squall! I haven't felt like that in…I forget when the last time I felt that good! Yes, I may not of came from the sex but that doesn't mean you get up and leave. It just means we'll have to do it again sometime.. Now please, look at me.. *Reaches out for Squall, still panting.*

Squall: *He turns around to face Laguna.* I want…to satisfy you… *He shyly begins to stroke Laguna's warm, throbbing cock.*

Laguna: Mm.. You do, Squall.. God, a little faster.. I'm so close! *Moans in pleasure as he thrusts up into Squall's hand, his eyes rolling from it.*

Squall: *He quickly strokes Laguna's twitching cock.* (I want to see him release…God, he looks perfect.)

Laguna: Mmmm! *Groans in pleasure as he releases into Squall's hand, his cum landing on his own chest.* Damn…

Squall: *He watches Laguna release and goes back to gently stroking Laguna's soft cock.* (He was good…)

Laguna: So..good.. *Reaches out and runs his fingers though Squall's hair.* How was losing your virginity?

Squall: I can understand why people do this so much…

Laguna: Yes, it's very…pleasurable and can help heal your mind.. Mm.. You're very good at it.. *Lets out a happy sigh as he leans back on the bed, looks down at the cooling release on his chest and blushes at the amount.*

Squall: (No it just feels good…) *He looks up and down Laguna's body.* (But, damn he's sexy…)

Laguna: I'll have to clean myself off when I get back to my room, I…haven't released this much in awhile. *Blushes as he moves to start buttoning up his shirt.* And don't worry about what happened, it does to every man!

Squall: *He stops Laguna from dressing himself.* Stay here for awhile…

Laguna: *Smiles softly, leans up on his elbows.* Alright, I will for as long as you'll have me. Come, lay down with me. I can see you are tired!

Squall: I'm not tired… *He lays on top of Laguna's body.*

Laguna: (His eyes say different, he's so stubborn.) Alright, we can just lay here.. I've missed your warmth. *Wraps his arms around Squall, holding him tightly.*

Squall: *He licks Laguna's lips.* (He missed being with me…)

Laguna: *Lovingly kisses Squall, closes his eyes in pure happiness as he rubs his hands down Squall's back.* (I've misses him so much, I don't want to ever leave him..)


	6. Chapter 6

After another love making session, Laguna takes Squall to his hotel room paid for by Headmaster Cid in Balamb.

Laguna: I told Cid he didn't have to do this, but he never listens to me. *Slides the key and opens the door to the presidential suite of the hotel.* Please, make yourself comfortable! I'm going to get a wash cloth from the bathroom.. *Walks over to the bathroom.*

Squall: *He sits on the large king size bed.* (I sink down too much. I'm not used to this...)

Laguna: *Grabs a wash cloth and runs it under hot water before he wipes off the dried cum on his chest and walks back out.* How is the bed? I haven't tried it out yet. *Goes to the mini fridge.* Would you like something to drink?

Squall: No thank you...and the bed is too soft for me...

Laguna: You are so used to that rock they give you, I've slept on ground softer then that! *Gets out a little bottle of spiced rum for himself before he sits down next to Squall.* Hmm, it's not softer then my bed..

Squall: It feels like I'm sinking. It is a hotel bed...

Laguna: Yes, it's always weird sleeping on a bed your not used too. *Opens up the bottle and takes a drink, sighs at the taste.* Ahh, it's the good kind!

Squall: Can I have a glass?

Laguna: I thought you weren't thirsty? *Chuckles softly as he takes another sip.* I shouldn't, but sure. Get yourself whatever you want!

Squall: I've never...had rum before.

Laguna: It's very good, we can mix it with something else if you! This is the strong stuff. *Gets up and gets another bottle along with a glass for Squall.*

Squall: Don't mix it. *He lays back against a pillow.*

Laguna: Okay! *Pours Squall a glass before he walks over and hands it to him.* Is this your first drink?

Squall: Yes, it will be... *He takes the glass and swirls the rum against the ice cubes before he takes a sip.*

Laguna: (Such a good father I'm being..) At least it is with me and not some bar... *Takes a drink before he sits down next to Squall.* Do you like it?

Squall: I like it...*He takes another small sip.*

Laguna: I'll have to let you have some of my aged rum I have next time you come to me, this is nothing compared to some of them!

Squall: Thanks...*He falls silent as he takes another sip.*

Laguna: You're welcome, don't let Kiros know thou! He's a stickler for the drinking age. *Lays back on the bed and frowns, grabbing another pillow.* Now their pillows here are way to soft!

Squall: *He sighs lowly as he feels the alcohol begin to take effect. His cheeks become slightly flushed.*

Laguna: Didn't think you'd get drunk that fast! *Chuckles softly as he takes the bottle from Squall but lets him keep the glass.* No more after that glass, I think..

Squall: I've never had a drink before...

Laguna: I know, I'd thought you'd take after me, but you take after Raine, she'd get drunk on two sips!

Squall: (I wish he would stop comparing me to her...She was no parent to me.) *He tries his best to ignore Laguna as he finishes off his glass.*

Laguna: *Finishes his first bottle and starts on Squall's, turns on the TV to try and find something to watch.* Lets see what's on the movie channels.

Squall: I usually don't watch television...

Laguna: I know, but it's nice to have in the backround.. Plus, I really should check the news.... *Sighs as he flips to a news channel.*

Squall: (I thought we came here to be alone...not to watch the news...) *He takes one last sip from his glass once most of the ice melts.*

Laguna: *Quickly turns the news off, not wanting to hear about himself on it and takes a drink.* I hate that, I wish they could leave me alone sometimes..

Squall: Don't watch the news, then...

Laguna: I need to sometimes, I have to know what is happening around me.. But I'll just wait and get a news paper tomorrow.. *Turns the face Squall.* How do you feel? Do you like it?

Squall: The alcohol? Yes... (You invited me here...put a move on me.)

Laguna: Yes, and...about everything.. Do..you feel up to kissing again? *Moves a bit closer to Squall.*

Squall: I was waiting for you to ask me. You did bring me here...

Laguna: I don't want to do anything that will make you uncomfortable.. I was waiting for you to show me you wanted it again.. But if you want, I can be more assertive!

Squall: You can be more sexual...not necessarily assertive.

Laguna: Alright, just tell if it's to much. *Presses up against Squall and kisses him passionately.*

Squall: Laguna...*He slowly parts his lips to allow Laguna's lips to gain entry to his own.*

Laguna: Yes? Please, tell me what you want.. *Thrusts his tongue into Squall's mouth, moaning at the taste as he licks ever inch he can reach. Starts to run hands down Squall's fit chest and slips them under his shirt.*

Squall: Everything. *He reaches for Laguna's crotch and gently gropes him.*

Laguna: Mm, can I take you? *Moans softly and grinds against Squall's hand as he rubs Squall's nipples to hardness, pinching them hard.*

Squall: You can... *He traces circles across Laguna's shirt.*

Laguna: Alright... Get undressed for me, I need to get something out of my suitcase! *Gives a lustful kiss before he gets off the bed and goes to his suit case.*

Squall: *He quickly undresses for Laguna, but he decides to leave his pants half on. The fly of Squall's leather pants hangs teasingly to the side.*

Laguna: Where is it..Ah, there it is! *Quickly pulls out a little packet of lube and turns around to head back to the bed, moans softly at the sight and crawls onto the bed and over top of Squall.* You're teasing me, my little minx...

Squall: I'm not teasing, I wanted to leave some for you...

Laguna: Mmm...I should unwrap such a special gift.. *Kisses his way down Squall's fit body, nipping when he gets to the start of Squall's happy trail.*

Squall: Undress me... *He runs his fingers through Laguna's hair.*

Laguna: I will, I like to have a bit of foreplay.. *Licks at the base of Squall's cock that is exposed, sucking on the skin as he slowly pulls down Squall's pants.*

Squall: Foreplay...just get me excited so we can have sex.

Laguna: So bossy for a uke.. *Chuckles as he pulls his pants the rest of the way off and takes the head of Squall's cock into his mouth, sucking on it as he starts to coat three of his fingers in lube.*

Squall: *He relaxes as Laguna begins to suck him.* I took you first...

Laguna: *Looks up at Squall smiling around his cock as he takes more in, rubs a lubed finger against Squall's tight, virgin anus before he slowly enters it.*

Squall: *He jolts at feeling Laguna's fingers inside of him.* (Is this how it's going to feel the whole time?) *He grunts softly in pain.*

Laguna: *Deepthroats Squall, wanting him to feel pleasure as he slowly enters a second finger. Stretching him out as he looks for Squall's prostate.*

Squall: (What...is this?) *He moans softly as he slowly feels his pleasure build.*

Laguna: Don't fight the pleasure, this is suppose to happen. *Licks at Squall's cock as he slowly enters a third finger, making sure Squall is fully stretched.*

Squall: Damn... *His body tenses as he feels the pleasure wash over his body.*

Laguna: You're ready now... Don't fight it, Squall.. *Grabs the lube and coats his cock with it before he moves into place infront of Squall's tightly clenched opening.*

Squall: Enter...me... *He gently bites his own lips in anticipation.*

Laguna: Relax, or I won't be able to enter without hurting you.. *Grunts softly as the head of his cock breaks though Squall's opening.* Ffuck... You're.. to tight still..

Squall: *He moans as he feels Laguna cock penetrate his virgin ass.* (This feels too good...)

Laguna: Mm, don't tense baby.. Let me get all the way in Nhh... Damn.. *Pushes in till he's all the way in, moans at the feeling of Squall's ass incasing him.* (Oh god! No one should be this tight!)

Squall: *He rests his arms around Laguna's neck. His arms tense as he feels all of Laguna in him.* Don't...stop...

Laguna: Never, I'll never stop Squall.. Mmm, tell me if it gets to much.. I'm umm I'm going to move now. *Places his hands on either side of Squall's head before he pulls out and slowly thrusts back in.*

Squall: Damn...Laguna. *He allows his lips to part again. A moan escapes.*

Laguna: Yes, let it out.. Don't hold back! *Shudders at the sound of Squall's moan, thrust in a bit harder. Letting out a groan of his own.*

Squall: Laguna...Laguna... *He pulls hard on Laguna's hair as he feels his ass being pounded.*

Laguna: Squall, yess.. Keep saying my name! *Moans in pleasure as he thrusts in faster, grunting with each one as he makes sure to hit Squall's prostate.*

Squall: *He moans as his body trembles from pleasure.* (I'm losing it... God, I can't stop!)

Laguna: It's okay, baby.. I've got you.. You can let go. *Leans down to passionately kiss Squall as he thrusts.*

Squall: *He begins to pant heavily against Laguna's lips as his body shakes harder. His arms push against Laguna's chest as he tries to get away.*

Laguna: *Feels Squall push him and stops thrusting, holds Squall close and softly kisses his forehead.* It's okay, I'll stop.. I'm sorry..

Squall: *He closes his eyes and turns to his side.* (I never want to lose control again...)

Laguna: *Sighs, and lays down next to Squall. Closes his eyes as he tries to will his hard-on away.* (He wasn't ready, I should of know.. I'm such an idiot!) Forgive me, Squall...

Squall: Forgiven... *He calms himself as he moves back against Laguna.*

Laguna: *Wraps an arm around Squall, holding him close.* We can just lay here..

Squall: *He nods and moves closer to Laguna's body.* (He's still hard. I want to please him...)

Laguna: *Lovingly rubs Squall's back, wanting to comfort him. Kisses his forehead again.* Don't worry about down there, it will go away in a bit.

Squall: Alright... (I want him to release...)

Laguna: (I want to ask him what happened, but I don't want him to go further into his shell.) *Shudders as he feels Squall rub against his cock.*

Squall: You...felt really good...

Laguna: I'm glad, so did you..I never felt anything so tight. Even after me stretching you..

Squall: We...can try again later...

Laguna: If you want, I won't push you into it.. Can..I ask what happened? Did it scare you?

Squall: I've never felt so good in my life...

Laguna: I know, it's scary if you're not used to it. But it's okay, I promise nothing will hurt you and I'll always stop if you ask. Don't fear losing control around me, I will never use it against you or tell anyone of it..

Squall: *He leans his head back against Laguna's chest and closes his eyes.* We...can try again...tomorrow. *He begins to fall asleep against Laguna's body.*

Laguna: Alright, good night my little minx... *Kisses Squall's forehead again, holding his close as he watches Squall falling asleep with a soft smile.*

Squall: Mm...*His breath evens out as he falls into a deep, relaxed sleep.*

Laguna: (He looks so peaceful.. I could watch him for hours, but this won't go away.. Damn it.) *Kisses once more before he gets off the bed and heads to the bathroom.*

Squall: *He rolls back on the bed, searching for Laguna's warmth. His body comes to rest in the indent Laguna left before he left the bed.*

Laguna: *Quickly finishes himself off thinking of being inside Squall, washes his hand before he goes back and chuckles softly at the sight of Squall. Crawls up next to Squall and holds onto him again.* (He feels for me, even if he doesn't know it for sure yet.)

Squall: *His head rolls back against Laguna.* Mm...

Laguna: Sleep, my son.. I have you now.. *Kisses Squall's cheek before he closes his eyes, slowly starting to fall asleep.*

Early the next morning, Zell arrives by train to Galbadia Garden to visit Irvine. He carries his back pack and happily walks to Headmaster Martine's office to let him know he has arrived to visit Irvine.

Martine: Ah yes, he's in his room. Let me show you. *Stands up and leads Zell to Irvine's room, hears loud music coming from it.* It sounds like he is entertaining someone again, you may want to cover your eyes.. *Sighs as he pulls out the key for Irvine's room.*

Zell: I'm not worried. You can open the door. *He leans against the wall, eager to see Irvine after almost a month of being apart.*

Martine: Alright.. Just warning you, when he plays this cd it means he is..."with" someone.. *Unlocks the door.*

Zell: *He excitedly rushes into Irvine's room.* I'm here! *He drops his back pack and frowns when he sees Irvine stroking himself through his pants while holding a porn magazine. The magazine features women with big asses.* (Is...that what he likes?) *He self consciously touches his small, boyish ass. His frown grows.* (Ass hole!)

Irvine: Mm..What?! Zzell, baby! What are you doing here? *Sets the magazine down and he leans up and turns the music down.*

Zell: I...was going to visit you. But I see you're occupied...

Irvine: What this? It's nothing, I just..I needed release and this was all I had around! *Throws it away.* Come here, I've missed you so much!

Zell: No! *He turns away from Irvine.* You were looking at straight porn!

Irvine: I'm bi, Zell! I was just looking at asses! I don't have a picture of yours so I had to make do! *Gets off the bed and walks over to Zell, holding him from behind.* Don't be like this, Zelly.. You know I only want you!

Zell: Take a picture of me, then. *He plays with Irvine's bangs.*

Irvine: I tried, but you woke up and yelled at me! *Nuzzles at Zell's neck.* Don't be jealous of some bimbos in a magazine!

Zell: But I am...Here, I'll let you take a picture of me now... *He makes sure the door is locked before he begins to lift up his shirt.*

Irvine: You sure? *Goes and grab an old polorod camera, makes sure some film is in there.* You shouldn't be, you're much hotter then any of them!

Zell: Still... *He carefully removes his shirt over his right arm. He shows off fresh, matching tribal tattoos on his bicept and forearm.* I want to know I'm only yours...

Irvine: You are, I haven't had sex in a month! Which is amazing for me. Mmm.. You got new ink, baby? *Walks over to inspect the tattoos.*

Zell: Yeah, I got them as a celebration for passing a test. Do you like them?

Irvine: I do, very much! *Licks his lips as he moves and softly kisses them.* Now, finish getting undressed!

Zell: Thanks... *He lets his jeans fall to his ankles and removes his sneakers.* What position do you want me in?

Irvine: Mm.. I want to take a few different pictures! I want one of your nice ass, baby! *Gropes Zell's ass.*

Zell: *He jumps as Irvine gropes him.* Tell me what you want to do...

Irvine: Hmm.. Get on your hands and knees, Zelly! Let me see what I'll have again soon!

Zell: Do you want me on your bed? *He walks casually to Irvine's bed and begins to bend over.*

Irvine: Mm, you know just what I like! Bend over a little more, Yes! Just like that! *Takes a picture, pulls it out before he takes another one.*

Zell: Do you want me to lay on my back? *He looks back at Irvine and smiles teasingly.*

Irvine: Yes, but first spread your cheeks for me, show my your sexy little fuck hole! *Licks his lips as he takes another picture.*

Zell: I will...only if you kiss it first...

Irvine: Mm, such a naughty boy I have! *Moves forward and kisses at Zell's ass, licking at it.*

Zell: Good. *He smiles as he reaches back to spread apart his tight ass cheeks.*

Irvine: Yes, hold it like that! *Takes a close up before he moves back to take another.* Now, show my the dick that belongs to me as well!

Zell: *He turns over onto his back and lets one leg rest against the bed while the other is bent slightly.*Like this, Jesse James?

Irvine: Yeah! Have you done before, baby? *Takes another picture.* Touch yourself for me..

Zell: No, never. *He smirks slightly as he begins to touch himself.*

Irvine: You're a natural! Mm, yes just like that.. God, you look so hot! *Licks his lips again as he takes a few more pictures, pouts when the camera runs out.*

Zell: Lay with me then, there's room. *He moves over so Irvine can lay on the bed as well.*

Irvine: I'll have to get more film.. *Sighs as he grabs all of the pictures he took and goes to lay on his bed next to Zell.* Lets see what we got here!

Zell: *He rests his head on Irvine's shoulder.* Show me...

Irvine: *Starts with the first one and smile, reaches down to starts rubbing himself though his boxers again.* Mmm.. Much better then the magazines!

Zell: That's more like it. I'm better looking than those girls with fake asses and fake tits!

Irvine: Much! So why so jealous of my spank mags, baby? I have gay ones around here somewhere as well!

Zell: I don't care about the gay mags because I can look at them with you. *He gently pokes Irvine's chest.*

Irvine: Men can have fake asses too, you know! *Pokes back at one of Zell's nipples.* It was just to get off, baby.

Zell: Not as often as women do... *He faces the corner away from Irvine and pouts.*

Irvine: Hey now, don't be like that.. *Reaches over and cups Zell's face.* I like your cute little ass better then those! You can throw it away if it will make you feel better.

Zell: You're...being a big ass!

Irvine: I don't know what you want, Zell! I'm sorry but I have needs and with you so far away I had to take care of it myself.. And I couldn't find my gay ones so I had to use what I could!

Zell: I...want to be your only pleasure!

Irvine: You are! And I'm only gonna use these pics to jerk to now! *Softly kisses Zell.*

Zell: *He crosses his arms still facing away from Irvine.* Good!

Irvine: Zelly, please looks at me? I've missed you so much, baby! *Runs his hands down Zell's stomach to his abs.*

Zell: *He rolls to face Irvine.* Better?

Irvine: Yes, but I'd like if I could see your smile..

Zell: Do you know what makes me smile? *He smirks as he spots the bulge in Irvine's pants. He rubs Irvine's cock through his pants.*

Irvine: Mmm..I don't know, you might have ta show me. *Lightly thrusts against Zell's hand, biting his lip as he grows harder.*

Zell: You make me work too hard! *He reaches his hand down Irvine's pants and begins to rub Irvine's growing cock.*

Irvine: Mm, but you like it! I got a surprise for ya.. *Smirks at Zell as he arches his hips up.* God, I've missed your touch!

Zell: What's the surprise? I have a surprise for you too... *He rubs Irvine's cock harder and smiles when he feels a small piece of metal.*

Irvine: You like? Hurt like a bitch gettin' it! *Moans softly as he thrusts into Zell's hand harder.*

Zell: I want to see it! *He carefully pulls out Irvine's cock and plays with the small barbell pierced through the shaft of Irvine's manhood.*

Irvine: Mmm! You're gonna make me cum if ya keep doing that, baby.. Now what's this about a surprise for me?

Zell: It's in my back pack, baby... *He plays with Irvine's pony tail.*

Irvine: You're gonna make me move? I won't even know what it is! You get it out and I'll keep myself nice and hard for ya! *Reaches down to stroke himself along with Zell.*

Zell: You're going to regret it, Irvine. *He winks as he gets up from the bed to retrieve his back pack. He reaches inside and takes out a hard plastic wrapper.* Look at what I bought... *He holds up the an unopened package containing a vibrating ass plug.*

Irvine: Mm, what a naughty boy I have! *Licks his lips as he strokes himself faster.* Come back here,baby…

Zell: *He waves the ass plug in the air as he walks over to Irvine.* I'm going to need help opening it...

Irvine: *Grabs a pocket knife out of his pants and opens it, runs his tongue across the blade.* I think I can handle it.

Zell: *He hands the plug to Irvine.* Who is it going to be used on?

Irvine: *Quickly cuts it out and puts in the batteries it came with, turns it on and chuckles.* Depends on who's gettin' fucked!

Zell: I was hoping to take turns with you... *He blushes slightly as he hears Irvine turn the toy on.*

Irvine: Alright, but I need to do something soon baby! I'm gonna explode! *Smirks at Zell's blush and moves the plug to run along his cock, letting out sweet moans of pleasure at the vibrations. Precum now dripping down his shaft.*

Zell: *He moves on top of Irvine and straddles his calves.* I'll suck you...and use the toy if you want...

Irvine: Yes, anything baby.. Just help me, I'm so close! *Looks at Zell with lustful eyes, letting his take the plug from his hand.*

Zell: *He slowly takes Irvine into his mouth. He sucks hard on Irvine's dripping head and gently presses the toy against Irvine's anus.*

Irvine: Ohhhh, yes! Mmore, give me more! *Groans in pleasure as he wraps his ankles around Zell's neck to keep him down there.*

Zell: Mm...you taste good. *He begins to use the vibrating toy on Irvine's cock and begins to use his mouth on Irvine's clenching ass hole.*

Irvine: ngg..Z-zell! *Moans out in pleasure as he releases into the air, his cum landing on Zell's head.*

Zell: *He chuckles as he feels Irvine release.* It's my turn...

Irvine: Mmm..What do you want, baby? *Closes his eyes as he rides the rest of his release.*

Zell: Use it on me, baby. Do whatever you want with me...

Irvine: Sounds good! *Quickly sits up and pushes Zell to the bed and grinds against him as he kisses him hard, slowly moving down Zell's neck.*

Zell: Mm! I've...never used a toy on myself before...

Irvine: It's amazing, let me show you.. *Grabs the plug and turns it off before he spits on it to lube it up, rubs it against Zell's clenched opening before he pushes it in.*

Zell: Now, turn it on... *He licks his lips in anticipation.*

Irvine: So bossy! *Turns on the plug, hitting it so it goes on the highest level.* You like?

Zell: Ahh...ahh! Irvine, it feels so good... *His toes begin to curl in pleasure.*

Irvine: I know, and you sound so.. Mm, keep moaning for me baby! *Pushes the plug in further, making it fuck Zell.*

Zell: It feels amazing...Don't stop Irvine, oh god...

Irvine: Mm, you sound so sexy! *Licks up and down Zell's cock before he takes it into his mouth, sucking hard on him as he presses the plug against Zell's prostate.*

Zell: Irvine, baby...you're going to make me cum fast! Feels so damn good!

Irvine: *Sucks harder on Zell's cock, deep throating it as he thrusts the plug in harder against Zell's sweet spot.*

Zell: Hot...damn! *He releases hard into Irvine's mouth.* Holy shit, Irvine...

Irvine: Mmm... *Moans as his mouth is filled with Zell's release, quickly swallows it all before he softly licks him clean.* You like it, baby? You tasted like you did!

Zell: I loved it...Maybe next time I'll get a larger plug...

Irvine: You're became such a dirty boy, Zelly! *Chuckles as he pulls Zell up and kisses him.* I like it!

Zell: What are you talking about? I've always had a dirty mind...

Irvine: You hide it well! I always thought you were the virgin, mama's boy!

Zell: I'm not as innocent as you think. I did find out where Squall kept his porn!

Irvine: I know, we need to get him some new ones! Those were old, I have a friend who will give them to me for cheap! *Sighs in happiness s as he pulls Zell onto his chest.*

Zell: Hey, maybe he likes the old issues! *He nuzzles and kisses Irvine's neck.*

Irvine: I still want ta get him some more! Can you imagine his face when we give them to him? Mm, I love your kisses!

Zell: He'll kill us! *He chuckles softly.*

Irvine: I know! It'll be fuckin' hilarious, baby! *Chuckles along with Zell, kissing him again.* I'm glad you came ta see me, I missed you so much..

Zell: I know...but I'm off this whole week! I was going to stay for awhile, if that's okay with you...

Irvine: Of course it is!! I can see if I can take this week off as well, I just got home from a mission yesterday and after that I need some time to.. *Sighs.* I need a break!

Zell: You can spend your time off with me...

Irvine: Yes, that sounds perfect! And I can take ya to all my favorite places here! *Smirks and nips at Zell's nose.* Get us some new toys too.

Zell: New toys...What would you like to get?

Irvine: Hmm, some more plug, vibrates, dildos, cock rings, nipple clamps, umm... mouth gags! I already have handcuffs and a glass dildo we can use.

Zell: Oh... *He blushes heavily.* You'll use them...on me?

Irvine: God, you're so cute when you blush! Of course, who else would I use them on? Unless you don't want me too..

Zell: What if I want to use a toy on you?

Irvine: Sure! I've used them before, went on a mission with the glass one in my ass! *Chuckles as he remembers.*

Zell: Oh...damn Irvine...You're being a tease.

Irvine: Like you're not? And it's a true story, I thought I almost broke it once!

Zell: I'm not a tease! I've never teased you during a mission!

Irvine: Yes, you are! A big one! And we're not on a mission, we're in my room.

Zell: What? When was I a tease on a mission?

Irvine: You always showed your ass to me and would get so bothered and fluster it was sexy!

Zell: I didn't do it on purpose, then...

Irvine: But now you will, and I'll tease right back!

Zell: You're right. I'll tease you every waking minute...

Irvine: Then be ready to have me on you every minute of everyday, you know I fuck many times a day! *Nibbles on Zell's lips.* You won't be able to walk from your ass bein' fucked for hours!

Zell: Good, baby...I can't wait for your cock...

Irvine: Mm, did you miss it baby? Fingers aren't enough, huh? *Runs his hands down Zell's back.*

Zell: No...I love the feeling of being filled with your cock...

Irvine: I love being incased by your hot, tight ass.. I could stay in there forever if I could! But..missions would be hard to do! *Chuckles softly, holding Zell close.* Are you tired from your trip?

Zell: A little. It's a long ass train ride from Balamb!

Irvine: I know, I've had to take it alot! Why don't you take a little nap, I'll be here and holdin' ya..*Kisses Zell as he reaches down and pulls a blanket over them.*

Zell: *He yawns deeply against Irvine.* Ni'night... *He quickly closes his eyes and begins to drool on Irvine's chest.*

Irvine: *Chuckles as he feels Zell drooling on him, keeps rubbing his back as he closes his eyes.* You were more tired then you let on..

Zell: *He chokes once in his sleep and rolls on top of Irvine in his deep sleep.*

Irvine: Night, baby. Have sweet dreams.. *Hugs Zell tightly as he starts to fall asleep as well.* (I never want him to go...)

The hour hits 1900 when Zell wakes up from his nap. Zell rises from Irvine's bed and grabs his back pack. He pulls out a tall can of beer and takes a sip before he wakes Irvine.

Irvine: Mmhhh, wha'? It mornin' already? *Groans as he pops his joints, runs his hands though his hair.*

Zell: No, it's 1900. I only needed a nap.

Irvine: Oh, I thought you would be out for the count! You were gone so fast and drooled all over my chest! *Smirks at Zell as he sits up.*

Zell: Hey, the train to Timber is nice, but the boarding train to Galbadia is worse than the dorms!

Irvine: I know, but it was worth it wasn't it? You get ta spend a week with me, baby! *Turns his music back on as he moves to get off the bed.*

Zell: That's right, baby... *He takes a sip from his beer.*

Irvine: Hey, give me a sip! *Walks over, resting a hand on Zell's ass.*

Zell: What's the magic word? *He teasingly takes another sip.*

Irvine: Please, my sexy baby? *Gropes Zell.*

Zell: *He smiles and hands the can to Irvine.* Save some for me!

Irvine: *Smirks as he takes a few sips, holds one in his mouth and presses it against Zell's soft lips. Wanting to share it with him.*

Zell: Mm...Damn sexy...

Irvine: Damn right.. How'd you'd like to go to my favorite bar, baby?

Zell: I'd love to...I'm hungry too. What kinda food do they have?

Irvine: Bar food of course... And.. well.. I don't know if you'll want any but.. *Smirks as he takes another sip.* There have the best hotdogs on earth!

Zell: That's it! We're going! *He grabs Irvine by the arm and begins to drag Irvine by the arm.*

Irvine: Hold on, hold on Zelly! We have ta get dressed! They love me but not that much! *Chuckles as he stops and holds Zell against him to stop Zell.*

Zell: Oh...*He looks down at his naked body.* Damn it! *He runs to where he threw his clothing and begins to get dressed.*

Irvine: Don't worry baby, they won't run out! *Pulls on his own pants and shirt before he grabs his hat.*

Zell: I hope not! I'll blame you if they run out. *He smirks as he ties his shoes.*

Irvine: They won't, Billy always keeps in stock! And makes sure to save some back for me! *Smirks as he pulls his shirt back on and buttons it up half way.* And I got paid today!

Zell: I got paid yesterday, but the train took most of my pay. The damn thing is too expensive.

Irvine: I know, I'll get you your hotdogs baby! Save the money you have left. *Grabs his wallet and gun just incase he needs it and goes to the door.* You ready?

Zell: Hell yeah! You don't have to ask! *He jumps and wraps his arms around Irvine's neck.*

Irvine: *Chuckles and catches Zell, carrying him out of the room.* You and your food, I think you love it more then me!

Zell: Maybe I do? *He chuckles softly.*

Irvine: Then it can pay for it's self! *Pretends to pout, facing away from Zell but still holding him tight.*

Zell: Aw, come on! Ya know I'm jokin'!

Irvine: *Smirks as he catches Zell's lips in a passionate kiss, his hand groping Zell's ass as he carries him to the elevator.*

Zell: Damn sexy... *He nibbles Irvine's lips.*

Irvine: You know it, and I'm all yours baby.. *Smirks when he hears some girls gasping and crying at the sight of him with Zell as they walk out of the building.* (Sorry ladies, I'm takin' now!)

Zell: You'd think they'd be a fan... *He chuckles.*

Irvine: No, they all think they have a chance for me to be their boyfriends. Now they know it won't happen! I'll have ta warn you, you better watch out while here! Some of them are crazy!

Zell: I can take care of myself, Irvine!

Irvine: I know, but a woman scorned ya know! *Chuckles as they walk down the street.* It's not that far, we can just walk.

Zell: That sounds good. *He walks cheerfully next to Irvine.*

Irvine: Mmm, I love this place! Billy is the best! He gives me anything I want, doesn't even card me!

Zell: Good, because I'm in the mood for something strong. *He gently massages Irvine's shoulders as they walk.*

Irvine: I said me! He cards everyone else! ....But I guess I can tell him your cool. *Smiles at Zell.*

Zell: If I know you, you probably flirt with him too to get alcohol. I can do that too!

Irvine: Nope, he's straight as an arrow! He just likes me! Know me since I was sent here..

Zell: Sure... *He smirks and kisses Irvine's cheek.*

Irvine: You'll see! And you'll understand when you see his wife, hot damn! She's hot for her age! *Chuckles and kisses back.*

Zell: Hey... *He quickly pulls away from Irvine.* No flirtin'

Irvine: I won't! She's taken and I'd never do that to Billy! *Pulls Zell back.* I only want you, baby...

Zell: That's better. You're a huge flirt, and maybe that's why I like you...

Irvine: I know, I can't help it sometimes! It's just my nature, baby but know you

Zell: Good, baby... After we get a little buzzed, what do you want to do?

Irvine: Hmm, I don't know! I can show you around my town? I have places I go too.

Zell: If the places are private, I'll go. *He licks Irvine's neck.*

Irvine: Mm, such a naughty boy I have.. We're here, you ready for the best damn hotdog on earth?

Zell: You bet... *He smirks suggestively and gropes Irvine before he enters the bar.*

Irvine: Damn.. *Says under his breath as he walks inside. Chuckles at the sight of Zell running up to the bar, sniffing at the scent of hot dogs.* Billy! Get us eight of your best hot dogs!!!


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Squall wakes up next to Laguna. Squall finds himself clinging to Laguna and quickly moves away before Laguna wakes up.

Laguna: Mmuu...*Licks his lips as he turns over and frowns when the worth is gone, tiredly opens his eyes.* Ssquall?

Squall: Yes, Laguna? *He answers tiredly.*

Laguna: You..moved? Come back, it's cold now.. *Reaches out and pulls Squall back against him, sighing in happiness.*

Squall: Hm? You want me there?

Laguna: Yes, I like feeling you against me.. So warm.. *Pressesup against Squall as he closes his eyes again, nuzzles into Squall's neck.*

Squall: I...think I drooled on you... *He quickly wipes the wet spot on Laguna's shoulder.*

Laguna: I don't mind.. No different then your cum on me.. Relax, you're still tired. *Softly kisses Squall's neck.*

Squall: I'm just waking up...

Laguna: Mm, lay with me while I wake up.. *Yawns as he holds Squall tightly.*

Squall: (Fine...) *He lays patiently with Laguna. He eventually becomes content with Laguna holding him tight.*

Laguna:*Breathes in deeply, loving the scent of Squall. Softly kisses him a few more times as he slowly wakes the rest of the way up. Opens his eyes and smiles softly at Squall.* What do you want for breakfast?

Squall: An omelette...with bacon. *He runs his fingers along Laguna's chest.*

Laguna: Mm.. Sounds good... *Shivers at Squall's fingers, arches lightly against them as he reaches for the phone an orders two omelettes for them with extra bacon and some toast.*

Squall: Mm...Laguna...I'm sorry for last night.

Laguna: Don't be, it was your first time.. I understand. *Hangs the phone back up before he softly kisses Squall's lips.*

Squall: Like I promised, we will do it again today...

Laguna: Okay, if you feel up to it.. I won't push you, Squall.

Squall: You won't push me...

Laguna: Alright.. We can try after we eat if you want and... You can ride me so you can control the pleasure you get and it won't over take you this time..

Squall: Ride...you? *He blushes slightly.*

Laguna: Yes, you can chose the speed and force and where my cock hits inside you. *Smiles softly, loving Squall's blush.* (He looks like an angel when he blushes!)

Squall: I've never done anything like this before.

Laguna: I know, I'll show you everything you need to know.. Don't worry. *Softly kisses Squall again.* You don't have to try it that way..

Squall: I've always liked looking at porn, but I never understood how good it felt to...have sex...

Laguna: I understand, it is amazing isn't it? *Chuckles softly.* I understand why wars are fought over it..

Squall: I never thought it would feel like this. I didn't want anything to do with anyone else.

Laguna: I know.. But you can't help it Squall, no matter how strong your mind is your body needs someone.

Squall: My body... *He sighs as he hears room service at the door.*

Laguna: Don't think of it right now.. *Gives one last kiss before he gets off the bed, grabs a robe and wraps it around himself before he answers the door.* Thank you, you can just leave it in front of the bed..

Squall: *He looks over at the food, then over at Laguna.* I'm...not that hungry anymore...

Laguna: *Looks up as he chews his bite of omelette.* Is something wrong with you? Do you feel okay?!

Squall: I'm fine... *He stares at Laguna's slightly exposed legs.*

Laguna: *Follows Squall's eyesight and blushes lightly.* Oh.. I see.. You're hungry for something else..

Squall: Hm? *He decides to play along with Laguna to tease him.* What...do you mean?

Laguna: Something... more filling then food. *Licks his lips as he looks up and down Squall.*

Squall: More filling... *He leans forward and props himself up against a few pillows.*

Laguna: Much more.. *Moves their plates away before he places his hands on either side of Squall's hips.* Do you want to try again, my minx?

Squall: Yes...I want to be with you...

Laguna: Want to ride me? Maybe the pleasure won't overwhelm you then.. *Softly licks Squall's lips.*

Squall: Yes, that's what I want... *He parts his lips seductively as he reaches to grope Laguna hard.*

Laguna: MMm! Such a naughty minx.. *Wraps his arms around Squall and rolls them over so Squall is on top, grinds his cock against him.* More, baby!

Squall: (What would please me?) *He continues to rub Laguna's growing bulge.*

Laguna: Mmhh, oh Squall.. You get me so hard! *Groans in pleasure at Squall's rubs.*

Squall: *He lowers his body and takes Laguna's throbbing cock into his mouth. He uses his saliva to cover Laguna's shaft.*

Laguna: Oh..god!!! Fuck, your mouth is so damn good! Oh, baby! *Moans in pleasure, lightly thrusting his cock in.*

Squall: Mm, don't release too fast. *He pulls back from Laguna's cock and goes back to stroking him.*

Laguna: Muhh.. I'll hold back, I want to cum in your sweet, hot ass! *Reaches out to rub Squall's hardness.*

Squall: (He's so damn needy...I love it...) *He begins to position himself over Laguna's cock.* I want all of this...

Laguna: It's all yours, only yours my Squall.. Ohh, shit..*Moans softly as he feels the head of his hard rod rub against Squall's clenching opening.*

Squall: Damn, Laguna... *He moans as he slowly sits on Laguna's throbbing cock.* You fill me...

Laguna: Ahhh..Soo..god damn tight!!! *Moans in pleasure, grabbing onto Squall's hips as he tries to refrain from thrusting.* (I need to let him control it!)

Squall: *He slowly begins to ride Laguna's cock.* Ahh... *He bites his lower lip as he moans along with Laguna.*

Laguna: Oh yes, just like that Squall.. You're mmmm...you're so good! *Grips on tighter to Squall's hips as he helps him move up and down.*

Squall: *He moans louder as he bounces on Laguna's cock.* It's there...Mm!

Laguna: Here, my minx? *Begins sot lightly thrust up into Squall, moaning loudly at the pleasure of Squall clenching around him.*

Squall: *He nods and moans softly as he feels Laguna thrust. He reaches down and slowly begins to stroke himself.*

Laguna: Oh god, Squall...You are so naughty! Uhmmm... You're gonna make me cum, baby.. *His eyes roll in pleasure as his nails dig into Squall's sides.*

Squall: Give it to me... *He moans deeply in his chest and strokes himself roughly. He shudders as he releases his hot seed on Laguna's chest.*

Laguna: Fuck.......! *Groans in pleasure as he fills Squall to the brim with his release, his head thrown back on the pillow.*(I never want to leave him.)

Squall: Dad... *He pants breathlessly and lays on Laguna's chest.*

Laguna: *Freezes at what Squall said before he smiles lovingly athim and holds onto him tightly.* Son.. I love you, Squall.. Know I always will and will always be here for you..

Squall: Shut...the hell up... *He licks Laguna's lips before kissing him passionately.*

Laguna: *Smirks into the kiss, chuckles softly as he kisses back. Running his hands down Squall's back and cupping his plump ass.*

Squall: *He bites down on Laguna's lips.* I want to do it again...

Laguna: Mm, you'll have to get me hard again.. *Gives a thrust, moaning softly.* Lets just stay in bed all day..

Squall: In bed sleeping, or something better?

Laguna: Something better, till we can't anymore! *Grins as he kisses Squall and rolls them over so he's on top.*

Squall: Who said you would be on top the whole time?

Laguna: Just till I get hard again, unless you want to help me with that? *Slowly rocks into Squall.*

Squall: I can help you, it doesn't mean I will help you... *He clenches as hard as he can around Laguna's cock.*

Laguna: Ohhh! Ggod, Squall! You're ass is.. uhh. *Moans as his hips jerk into Squall, his shoulders shake in pleasure as he grows hard.*

Squall: What else do you want? I know what I want... *He runs his fingers through Laguna's dark hair.*

Laguna: I want all of you, Squall.. Anything you'll give me baby..*Meets Squall's eyes, looking at him with love.* Tell me..

Squall: I want you to take me, like we tried last night. I...want it harder...

Laguna: You sure?...Alright, tell me if it gets to much again. *Kisses him as he begins to thrust into Squall, moaning as he slowly speeds up and rolls his hips till his finds Squall's sweet spot.*

Squall: Mm...again Laguna... *He moans softly as he feels Laguna begin to pound his ass.*

Laguna: Anything for you.. *Thrusts in harder, grabbing onto Squall's shoulders to rock in faster.*

Squall: Harder, Laguna...You feel so damn good. *He moans and begins to pull Laguna's thick locks.*

Laguna: Harder, pull harder on my hair! *Moans and pounds faster into Squall, making the bed hitting the wall.*

Squall: Ahh... *He wraps his legs around Laguna's waist, trying to push Laguna deeper in his ass as he tugs hard on Laguna's hair.* Fuck...me...

Laguna: Yes, you'll be mine..*Slams harder into Squall, groans when he feels Squall tear from the force but is in to much pleasure to stop. Reaches down to stroke Squall's dripping cock.*

Squall: Damn...tear me in two, Laguna! *He drags his nails down Laguna's back and moans in pure pleasure.*

Laguna: Keep moan, never stop! Oh god.. I'm close! *Moans as he cock throbs inside Squall.*

Squall: Give it to me harder, Laguna... I love it hard...Break me in. *He pulls Laguna down for a rough kiss.*

Laguna: (He was scared of it last time, now he wants me to hurt him?) *Bites on Squall's lips as he strokes him faster, tearing him even more as the bed creaks and groans.*

Squall: *He moans sharply as he releases suddenly. His ass hole constricts around Laguna's cock.*

Laguna: Oh yes, yes...Squalll!!!!!! *Cries out in pleasure as he cums hard into Squall, his seed dripping out of Squall's stretched opening onto the bed along with some blood.* Damn...

Squall: I...lost control... *He closes his eyes as his body warms and shakes with residual pleasure.*

Laguna: It's okay.. I did too, I'm sorry.. *Softly kisses Squall's plump lips, collapses on top of Squall as he pants.* Shit, you're to good Squall!

Squall: It felt...amazing. Don't apologies. *He hums in satisfaction.*

Laguna: Then I'm glad, but I don't like hurting you.. *Nuzzles Squall's neck, kissing it lovingly.*

Squall: No, it felt amazing...I was afraid of how good it would feel to lose my control...

Laguna: I know it's scary, but.. You don't have to be scared with me.. You can lose control and be yourself whenever with me! *Kisses under Squall's ear.* Next time.. you can lose control while your fucking me...

Squall: Mm...you tempt me now... *He runs his fingers through Laguna's hair.* Such a terrible father...

~That's all! We hope you loved it!^^~


End file.
